Where the Shadow Lies
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: "Wait where do you think your going," Utau shouted "To a place that I am trying to make home," she said turning her head to look back and then continued forward. "Then why don't you make us your home," Kukai shouted as he grabbed her hand.
1. Chapter 1: A New Era

**Hi this is my first Fanfic that I am posting so I hope you like it and keep reading it I plan to make more than one chapter.**

**A New Era**

"Amu wake up you're going to be late for school," her mom shouted from down stairs. Amu sat up and started rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock beside her bed to see that the time was 7:35 A.M. Quickly she got up to wash her face and do her hair. She grabbed her favorite hair tie (a red X) and tied part of it to the right side of her head so that it cascaded down. Five minutes later she ran down the stairs fully dressed and grabbed a piece of toast that her mom made for her.

"I can't believe our daughter is going to be in middle school today," her dad said while crying. He always had his camera with him and today was no exception he took some pictures of her in her new uniform. The skirt was plain lavender; on top she had a white collared shirt with a black jacket on top of it.

"Sorry honey I tried to wake you up earlier, but you didn't respond," her mother said giving Amu a hug. Amu gave her a hug back and also gave on to her worried dad.

"Sorry mom and dad, but I got to leave or I really will be late!" Amu ran out the house waving good-bye to her family. Her sister Ami was going to be in first grade this year and she was happy for her.

Amu made it inside the gates just before the bell started to ring. "Yes I made it on time," Amu thought to herself. She took a bite of her toast and walked up to the front were the classes were listed. She saw Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko looking for their class and decided to join them. "Hey guys what's up," Amu said giving Rima a hug.

"Amu you're here," Rima replied.

"Hinamori-san how are you," Tadase asked a bit shyly.

Amu started pouting and replied, "Why are you being so formal Tadase? We are friends aren't we?" Nagihiko was chuckling and Rima was grinning at the scene before them.

"Aw give Tadase a break he is getting embarrassed," Kukai said putting his arm around Amu.

"Well isn't it the old jack chair? How are you," Nagihiko asked.

"I am fine just wondering how Yaya is taking to being the only guardian from our old group," Kukai answered pulling back his hair.

"She seemed a bit sad when I talked to her yesterday, but then she remembered she is going to be queen then told me not to worry," Amu said smiling sadly.

"I know lets go visit her after school is over," Rima responded. The bell started to ring and students dashed off looking for their classes.

"Well seems like we will have to finish talking at lunch," Kukai said walking off.

Nagihiko and Amu were in class C-2 while Rima and Tadase were in class C-3 it was a weird combination Amu thought to herself. Her teacher looked rather young and new to the field. He had silver hair that touched his ears and covered bits of his eyes plus he wore his shirt with the top button open. If you asked her she would've said he was the handsome type, but too promiscuous for her.

"Hello class! My name is Kane and I am 25 years old. Yes this is my first year teaching so be kind to me," he said with a smile. He glanced at the whole class before saying, "I know we are going to have a fun year together plus I want to hold several class field trips," he said winking at the class. The students' expressions changed from dull to excitement.

"Can you believe he wants to go to the water park with us this Saturday," Nagihiko asked Amu on the way to lunch.

"No not really. Are teachers even aloud to do this kind of stuff with their students though," Amu asked concerned. They found Kukai sitting at a table with some sporty kids most were guys, but there was two girls at the table. "Hey Kukai," Amu waved. He turned around and waved back with a smile on his face then turned back to the conversation he was having with one of the guys.

"Hey Amu do you see Tadase and Rima yet," Nagihiko asked calmly.

"No. Why," Amu asked surprised at his calmness.

"Because I have," he said pointing over to what seemed like the popular table.

Hesitating only for a moment Amu ran up over to them and called out, "Hi Tadase! Hi Rima! How was class?" The two stopped laughing and talking with the others to look over at Amu.

"Hey class was fun. We met a lot of nice people," Tadase replied.

"Oh Haya this is the guy I was talking about! He is a really amazing dancer. You should ask Nagihiko to help you out with a routine," Rima said.

Nagihiko joined into the conversation with Rima and Haya about dancing while Tadase was talking about how to save the Earth with a few guys. "Everyone seems to have an interest that binds them together," Amu thought, " and now that Easter is gone it seems like I have lost the thing in common with them that kept us together." Amu sat with Rima and Nagihiko listening to the bickering about the dance outfit while eating her lunch in silence. "I can't stay this way – silent and not talking much – that would be going backwards! I have to improve and I can't give up so easily," Amu thought to herself. Tomorrow she was going back to normal she promised.

**Sorry if it was a bit boring, but that was just the beginning! Hope you liked it and keep reading! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Powerful Heart

**Well here is chapter 2! Please enjoy and hopefully it gets more interesting! Since everyone else says it I will say it too. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs I might use in the future.**

**Powerful Heart**

Amu walked past the school gates rather early on her second day of school. Ran, Miki, and Su had missed Amu's first day of school because her little sister Ami captured them. Ami had wanted her first day of first grade to go smoothly so she locked them in her backpack and took them to school with her. Amu felt energetic this morning she felt as if all her worries would go away as soon as school started. "So how was school yesterday," Su asked Amu.

"Yesterday I'll admit school was a challenge, but today I am properly prepared," Amu responded with confidence. From the corner of her eyes Amu saw a green curly haired boy running with his head down at full speed. Before she had time to react his shoulder collided into her side, forcing her to loose her balance and fall on the ground. After a minute of catching her breath Amu slowly tried to get up on her hands and knees. She felt quick burning stings that seemed to come from both of her knees and before she knew it a small hand was held out before her. Amu looked up to see Rima's cute small face and soft wavy blonde hair.

"Amu what happened? Are you okay," Rima asked pulling Amu up.

"Some guy was running with his head down and ran into me than left," Amu answered calmly. Amu's face became distorted as she felt a sharp pain from her knees.

Rima gasped as she found the cause, "Amu your knees are bleeding pretty bad and are soaking into your white socks!" Amu looked down to where her knees should be, but it was covered with blood and she couldn't seem to find a spot of skin.

"Can you walk without too much pain," Rima asked patiently. Amu took a step forward and placed her foot firmly on the ground.

"It doesn't seem to hurt to much when I don't bend my knee," Amu concluded.

"Good because I can only support you to the infirmary," Rima said putting a small smile on her face. Rima entered the school opening the door and supporting my right side of my body. "Nurse my friend has been injured and she needs some bandages," Rima called out worrying about Amu. The nurse came out from behind the computer looking at what seemed like student files.

"Oh my what on earth happened to you," the nurse asked while pulling out some disinfectant.

"Some stupid boy wasn't looking where he was going and ran into her so hard he knocked her down," Rima spat out in disgust.

"This disinfectant is going to hurt a bit, but that just means it is working," the nurse warned Amu. She patted on the disinfectant on my knees lightly, but it still burned like crazy. As soon as she finished Amu burst into tears. "I know it hurts so I want you to stay in one of the beds until lunch. Okay," the nurse said lightly but forcefully pushing her down onto the bed so Amu would rest. "Thanks for bringing her here. You may leave and go to class because it is going to start soon," the nurse said to Rima.

Rima waved to Amu her goodbyes until the door was shut. "This sucks I don't want to stay in bed for several hours," Amu complained under her breath. The nurse went around her business and checked up on Amu every so often after completing errands and other deeds. Another kid joined me a bit later on because he had felt really dizzy and fainted in class. He was put in the bed next to me and told to rest till the end of the school day. My hair was becoming messy from lying down. Today it was in two small pigtails at the side of my head while the rest of my hair fell behind my back or in front of my shoulder.

"Amu and Hosyu can you two please stay here I have to go run an errand. Oh and Amu only one hour left till lunch ok," the nurse told us and then patiently awaited our replies. Amu slowly sat up into on the bed and gave a nod to show she understood.

The red haired boy replied, "Alright." With that the nurse left the room and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction from Amu's class. At the same time the two students stood up out of the beds.

"Hey what are you doing," Amu asked with surprise. "Obviously doing the same thing you're doing," he replied.

**Amu's point of View**

"But you just got here only 30 minutes ago and you fainted. It takes a longer time than that to recover," I replied back.

"Hmhp who cares. I fainted on purpose to get out of math lessons it was so dull, but I don't mind messing with you," he smirked, as he got closer to me.

"STAY AWAY," I shouted and smacked his left cheek so hard it became as red as his hair. I ran out of the room as he tried to lunge for me and ran down the hallway that led to the outdoors. I ran until I reached my favorite spot under the orange tree and dropped down. Leaning on the trunk helped me catch my breath back so after some time I looked through my backpack for something to entertain me for 30 minutes.

I found a magazine that Yaya shoved into my backpack the other day when I visited her. She had told me while shopping that she had met my sister and thought she was adorable. "It was kind of weird though. I saw her carrying around Ran, Miki, and Su so it reminded me of when we first found out you had charas," Yaya told me while smiling.

I sighed then said, "It's because my sister is in love with them and she caught them then took them to school with her," Amu sighed again then continued, "So how is your little brother doing?"

"Oh my gosh he is growing up so fast! Plus he is so cute even when he cries," Yaya said jumping up and down. Yaya grabbed my bag and shoved a magazine in it.

"Hey what's that for," I backed up and almost fell.

"I bought this at the store, but they accidentally gave me an extra so I thought I would give it to you," Yaya answered excitedly. (Flashback over)

I looked at the cover to find out it was the latest addition to a new series that held out pretty good results for those who took the love tests. I sighed aloud and decided I had nothing better to do so why not.

1. What type of guy do you like?

A) Kind Boy B) Bad Boy C) Outdoor Boy D) Girly Boy

I wasn't really sure I mean I didn't care if the boy was outdoor or indoor, but I definitely didn't want a girly guy. I knew I definitely liked kind guys, but I couldn't come to hating the bad boy type either. I sighed and circled both A and B.

2. What present would you want to receive from them?

A) Something cute B) Something delicate C) Something heartwarming

D) Something priceless

This one was even more difficult to answer. The only one I didn't care for was D, but the rest I couldn't choose. Instead of answering it I crossed out D and left the question blank for later.

3. After the first date you would preferred to be…

A) Holding Hands B) Kissed C) Walked home D) Make out

I decided from this point on that I hated the option D and crossed this one out as well. I circled A and read the next question.

4. What would you do if you were cheated on or if he gave you less attention?

A) Start Crying B) Get back at him C) Become Depressed

D) Dress up provocatively

I crossed out D and circled B. Though I might cry and become depressed I would take action.

5. What would you generally wear on your dates?

A) Mini skirt and cute shirt B) mini shorts and awesome top C) Jean pants and nice top D) mini mini mini dress with tons of accessories

Before I could finish the quiz the lunch bell rang and many of the students were coming outside so I shoved it into my bag and hid it in my math homework section of my binder. Then I got up and walked into the cafeteria and found Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase all sitting at the same lunch table. This was surprising I wonder what is going on.

"Amu how are you feeling," Tadase asked me looking concerned.

I looked down at my bandaged knees and commented, "Well I feel like the bandages stick out like sore thumbs, but other than that I'm pretty much okay."

"That's it Amu! You should have seen Tadase's face when Rima told us what happened," Kukai teased.

"Hey anyone would be worried," Tadase said trying to defend himself.

"Amu do you know what the boy who ran into looks like," Nagihiko asked.

"He had green curly hair and is only a bit taller than me, but that is all I saw."

"Nobody in Tadase's and my class is like that though," Rima muttered.

"Not in our class either. Right Amu," Nagihiko replied. I just nodded my head in response.

"Well as long as it doesn't happen again then it should be fine," Kukai said. All of a sudden an X-egg came through freezing all of the kids in the room except for the old guardians because they dogged it.

"What are we going to do," Kukai asked Tadase.

"I- I don't know," he replied worried.

"Huh what do the two of you mean," I asked shocked, "Shouldn't you just transform with your chara?"

"Amu all of us lost ours we thought you did also," Rima replied slowly.

"Yeah I found out that I really am a Soccer player though other sports are fun," Kukai said scratching his head.

"I am going to be in a lot of dancing commercials and singers video's next month," Nagihiko added.

"Whatever now is not the time to talk about it," I replied.

I transformed with Miki (transformation Amulet Spade) and ended up wearing the dark blue shorts and the ruffled light blue shirt. The X-egg was going to attack my friends so I threw myself in the way of the attack and shouted, "Colorful canvas!" The force of the two attacks flung me to the ground. I got back up and shaped my fingers to make the shape of a heart and called out, "Unlock your heart." The X-egg had tried to get away, but I had moved too quickly for it. The X on the egg vanished and the egg returned to its normal color then flew off.

Everyone unfroze and acted as if nothing happened and I changed out of my transformation. "Okay guys **now **is the time to talk about it," I said with a bit of anger and a hint of sadness.

**Thanks for reading I think this one got a little more interesting than the last one so please review it means a lot to know your opinions and thoughts. Plus aren't you glad this one was longer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

**Hey you guys and gals I am back. Thanks for checking this story out!**

**Who?**

The rest of the week passed quickly for me. Apparently I was the only one left with chara characters. Rima told me that she tried out for a stand up comedy show and was accepted and at that moment her chara vanished. Tadase said that he lost his as soon as he joined a group that worked to save the earth's environment. I sighed and continued walking to my destination.

Today was Saturday and my entire class was meeting at the water park near the airport for some reason. My bangs were pulled back in a plain brown hair tie while the rest of my hair rested a little past my shoulders. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt that was mostly bright pink until a few inches before the bottom it was black. On the left side of the shirt from top to bottom a white flower design flows gracefully and I wore a thin gold belt diagonally. The top of the belt was on the right and then ended on the left side. I wore jean shorts that were just a little shorter than 7- inches above the knee and simple gold sandals.

As I reached the entrance I found Nagihiko about to give his ticket to enter. "Hey Nagihiko," I shouted and waved. He turned around and waved back with a smile as I ran up to the ticket booth and handed them my ticket.

"Hey Amu how are your knees feeling," Nagihiko asked.

"Fine as long as the water doesn't touch it. Though I can go swimming because of water proof Band-Aids," I reply excitedly.

"I'm surprised you're not mad at me anymore for not telling you about my charas," he asked delicately.

My face still smiled, but it did not reach my eyes. "No I'm not mad anymore I just needed time to think alone. Sorry I worried everyone," I said apologizing. We walked toward the meeting place and found our whole class eating ice cream. Suddenly I remembered the time I went shopping with Tadase and he bought me ice cream. I blushed as I remember when Ikuto showed up and I fell in his lap and we both licked the same ice cream to keep it from dripping.I fell out of the trance when the man asked me what flavor.

"Chocolate, please," I answered and handed over the right amount of money. I licked the ice cream while Kane sensei gave a long lecture on behaving properly, but wanted us to have lots of fun.

"Hey Amu what do you want to do first when this lecture is over," Nagihiko asked.

"We could go to the tidal pool or the one with a current and you go around in circles," I whispered back.

"Okay class you may go, but I want all of us to meet back here for lunch at 12:30 P.M.," Kane sensei finished. All of the kids left in groups to go to the changing rooms.

"See you," Nagihiko said as he left.

"Okay," I replied.

I took off my clothes and underneath them was my bathing suit. It was a baby blue grayish color bikini with a pink Hibiscus flower on the top. "Hey are you Amu Hinamori," a girl with black silky hair and dark brown eyes asked.

"No I am not, but who are you," I asked. Something was weird about her she was not from my class and she was definitely not asking nicely.

"Heh you're lying to me aren't you girl," she smirked.

"Wow isn't that rude of you! And if you already knew why ask," I shot back.

"I had to make sure it was you if not I would get in trouble, but that isn't your business," she said about to walk away.

"Hey wait at least give me your name that is if you have any manners," I called out.

"My name is Azami Hina and aren't you the one without manners," she replied then left.

"Hmm the name suits her," I think to myself. (Azami means flower of a thistle)

I left the changing room to find Nagihiko waiting for me near the shade. "Hey sorry about the wait some random girl came up and talked to me," I said as I ran over to the shade.

"That's ok so did you decide what you want to do first," he asked.

"Umm how about you decide," I replied. Nagihiko decided he wanted to go to the tidal wave pool first so we walked over to it. "Wow it sure is crowded right now," I said as a sweat drop fell.

"Lets go in anyway it should be fun," Nagihiko said holding my hand and leading the way.

"Hey you know Nagihiko you are a lot like your sister Nadeshiko," I said smiling. He let go of my hand as soon as we made it to be near the waves were quite tall.

Many of the younger kids had floating tubes that kept bumping into me. "Amu I'm going to go farther in. Do you want to stay there," Nagihiko said and asked me.

"Yeah it's already crazy enough for me over here," I shouted back. He nodded his head and left into the crowd. The waves were pretty big and strong from where I was; causing lots of little kids to scream with joy. I saw a really big wave coming just as a kid in a tube shoved me out of her way. The wave crashed over me and I couldn't find an empty space to pop up. It seemed like the place was getting even more crowded. I tried to swim up and make space, but there were too many tubes and so little space. All I could do was stick a hand up between the tubes and wave. All of the air escaped my lungs as another wave hit the people above. The last thing I saw was a bunch of tubes. Damn those tubes.

I open my eyes to find myself staring at Ikuto's face. Am I dreaming I thought to myself? Isn't he supposed to be gone off in some foreign country? He only called me three times to talk. He told me he loved me before he left. Tadase has been spending lots of time with me because of that. Which guy do I like? No. Which guy do I love? "Amu Amu can you hear me," Ikuto asked.

"What Ikuto! Why are you here," I asked quietly. His worried expression turned into a smile of relief when I answered.

"I'll answer that later, but I am taking you home," he replied picking me up bridal style. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nagihiko gasp.

"Hey what are you doing I can walk now," I told him blushing a deep shade of red.

"No you can't just a minute ago I saved you from drowning Amu," Ikuto answered. He gave me a kiss on my cheek making my blush turn another shade of red.

After I changed into my clothes I met him out of the changing room. I felt a little dizzy so I leaned my head on his chest. "I can hear your heart beat Ikuto," I commented. I looked up to see Ikuto's face having a slight blush and a lovely smile. "Wow it's rare to see him blush," I thought to myself.

"Are you dizzy," he asked me. I knew I would regret it, but I couldn't walk it took too much energy. I nodded my head. He picked me up again and this time my blush started to lighten. "Where do you want to go," Ikuto asked me.

"To the past," I said half jokingly.

He looked down at me and sighed, "I can't take you there though," he said playing depressed.

I chuckle before saying, "How about the park," I asked playfully.

"A specific one or just one in general," Ikuto looked down and asked.

Damn Ikuto! He seemed to have become even sexier (How is that possible?). His hair was the same blue color of the night sky and some of his hair fell in front of his eyes. Ikuto was wearing a black shirt with an unbuttoned jean jacket on top. He wore a dark blue jean pants and a dog tag around his neck. His eyes were a few shades lighter than his hair and captivated me. As we reached the park Ikuto set me down on the ground and one of my sandals fell off. I picked it up and put it back on my foot before looking back into Ikuto's eyes. "So have you found out your dream yet," Ikuto asked me.

"No. Have you already found your father," Amu asked.

"Not really I just found hints of where he used to reside then I found a trail leading back to Japan," he answered.

"So I still have a chance of winning don't I," I asked Ikuto.

"Winning what do you mean," Ikuto's eyebrows rose up slightly.

"Don't you remember we are competing to see who finds their dream or dad first," I said twirling around.

"I thought I told you before I left that you won because I love you," Ikuto said with a smile.

**Ikuto's point of View**

"Hey you didn't smirk at me," Amu said with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Why would I smirk at you," I asked innocently.

"Ah you're such a liar," Amu said fake pouting. I was laughing and she punched my shoulder playfully.

"Amu have you kissed anyone yet," I asked her. I could see her face flush red. My gosh she was just so cute I wanted her to be mine so bad.

"N- no I haven't why are you asking," she answered nervously. I could feel my cheeks flush which shocked me so I started to act like my old self to cover it up.

"So Amu how about I be your first kiss," I said stepping closer to her my head bending down. Amu blushed horribly and took two small steps back. Just as I was about to kiss her Tadase ran up and gave me a hug making me lose my balance. I was farther away from Amu and she composed herself back to normal.

"Hey Ikuto I didn't know you were back in Japan," Tadase said acting all cute in front of Amu. Damn Tadase he did this on purpose.

I glared at Tadase before asking, "So how did you find out I was back and where I was?"

"Nagihiko texted me that he saw you at the water park once you rescued Amu from drowning," Tadase replied.

"That still doesn't explain how you found us," I replied annoyed.

"Hey Nagihiko," Amu shouted as Nagihiko walked over to talk with her.

"You had Nagihiko follow us," I questioned Tadase.

"No. Nagihiko and I were going to meet at this park and we ran into you two here," Tadase answered.

"Hey you guys it's getting late so I am gonna go home," Amu interrupted.

"I'll walk you home," I said before Tadase could get the chance to.

"That's okay it isn't that far from here and I am meeting up with a friend later," Amu said determined to go home alone.

"Who is it," Tadase asked.

"Oh it's Yaya. We just wanted to talk and hang out," Amu replied.

"Well then I also must also go. I need to find Utau and my mom," I said walking by and liking my arm with one of Amu's.

"Hey Ikuto what are you doing," Amu asked me.

"Taking you home safely of course," I replied.

"I said I'm fine," she said with a slight blush.

"So have you dated Tadase yet," I asked hoping the answer was no.

"What well n- no, but we did date for a while until he found out I was lying to him," she replied and was fiddling with her shirt.

"Wait when was this," I asked concerned. I hope it wasn't that time at her house when I hurt her and Tadase.

"Well it's over now and I don't even know why I told you that much," Amu responded.

"Maybe it's because you trust me and because you want to make out," I replied only half joking.

"Ik-Ikuto stop it," Amu said blushing.

I laughed aloud and replied, "Well how about you give me a kiss on the cheek and we can call it even."

"Maybe someday," Amu replied.

"Does that mean I have a chance," I asked my spirits rising. Amu turned around before entering her house and the expression on her face was a sad small smile. It made my heart break looking at that expression on her face. Before I knew it the door was shut and I was standing outside alone.

**Regular point of View**

Amu went straight up to her room and flopped down onto her bed like a salmon. Who did she like? She was confused with herself. How was she supposed to know who she truly likes? Plus if she isn't sure who she likes why should she date? "Right now I am still confused," Amu screamed to herself in her head. "The time would come if I wait patiently," Amu thought to herself before falling asleep.

**Hoped you liked it Ikuto finally arrives, but I am not giving anything away. This one is the longest one so far. Please Review I know it gets tiring, but I would really appreciate it! Help support me and review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Back!

**Dancing-Souls: I seem to be having a lot of hits and a good amount of visitors so thanks for reading and checking it out.**

**Ikuto: Not many seem to be reviewing though!**

**Dancing-Souls: Yeah! Yeah! You're right, but many seem to be reading.**

**Tadase: Don't worry people will review for my sake.**

**Ikuto: As if! Everyone likes me better Tadase!**

**Amu: *Sighs* Anonymous reviews are now permitted but please be kind! Okay everyone please review!**

**Ikuto: For me of course.**

**Tadase: No, for me!**

**Amu: SHUT UP and review for me! *Wink***

_**I'm Back!**_

**Point of View Unknown**

"So have you met miss Hinamori Amu," I asked the three standing before me. "Yeah! And she is quite hot might I add," a red head boy replied. "Oh shut up Tobikuma," a silky black haired girl commented. "She looks cute when she's bloody," a green curly head boy calmly answered. "Wow it seems all of you have seemed to be taking her highly," I responded. "Wh- what! I have not," the girl shouted. "Yes you have. You feel inferior to her so you shouted at Tobikuma to shut up. Usually you don't care when he talks about girls," I said making her blush with embarrassment. "Hey where is Yume," the girl asked. "She is finishing up the plan and if we are lucky we might get to start stage one soon," I said smiling darkly.

**Amu's Point of View**

I was walking down the sidewalk in a crowded place holding my sister's hand. "Ami wants candy big sis," she replied and gave me puppy eyes. I sigh, "Ami you heard what mom said. She doesn't want me to get you any candy until you start brushing your teeth by yourself." I knew what was coming next so I quickly asked, "How about next time we go shopping for a class project I will get you some?" I stopped and stared at a familiar face that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Kairi?" "Amu is that you," he asked surprised. "Sis who is he," Ami asked. "A friend Ami. So how are you doing Kairi," I responded. He looked at the bag that was holding Ami's project materials then back at me. "I'm doing fine. I was just going to get my sister a magazine she wanted," he replied. "Oh does it have Utau in it," I asked. "Yeah she has a new album coming out soon so she has been going to a lot of interviews. Fifteen so far," he said. "Ami wants to have Utau's new album and her signature!" "Ami calm down we have to wait for the album to come out first," I said trying to calm her down. "Well I have to hurry or I will be late, but make sure to drop by the office Utau wants to see you," Kairi said to me while my sister was distracted by his chara Musashi. "See ya Kairi tell your sister I said hi," I said as he started to walk away. "Come on Ami we got to get home soon or dad will worry to death," I said walking in the direction that led to home.

As we got home the weirdest thing happened. My mom was holding up a pink bag full of new clothes in front of me. "Mom aren't theese for Ami," I asked cautiously. "No honey why would you think that," she replied. "Well lets see the bag is pink and it's from some girly shop," I said sarcasticly. "Well I have seen some of the clothes you have been wearing lately and you only have a few of theese clothes so I got you some more," my mom said, "Anyway you can try them on later for your father and I." I put the clothes in my room and ran back stairs to find my mom making lunch. "Mom after lunch can I go meet with some friends at school for a project," I asked kindly. "Sure just as long as you are back before it gets dark," my mom answered. After lunch I ran out waving bye and kept going until I bumbed into someone.

I fell on to my butt and rubbed my head. **"**Ow! Are you okay," Tadase asked holding out his hand. "Yeah thanks Tadase. Sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't look around the corner," replied. "No that's okay, actually it's probably the best thing that has happened to me today," Tadase said smiling. "Oh well thanks I guess," I said feeling my cheeks flush with warmth. "So I want to ask you something Amu," Tadase started and blushed. "What is it Tadase," I pushed. "I was wondering if you would go on a date with me. Not being boyfriend or girlfriend, but just a date," Tadase finished strong. "Ugh okay that sounds like fun," I reply with happiness. It just sounded like more work for me to figure out who I really liked. I still was really happy for the date, but I knew it was going to hurt my brain later tonight. "Cool thanks Amu," Tadase said with a sigh of relief. He looked at me with the cutest and most heartfelt smile I had ever seen (Sorry Ikuto). "Well how about next Saturday you call me and we'll meet up? I'm sorry to be in a rush, but I am going to be late," I rushed. "Sure I'll call you Amu to tell you the details later," Tadase said holding up his cell phone for me to see. "Okay thanks Tadase! See you later," I replied.

I made it to the Royal Garden right on time to be attacked. "Hey Yaya get off of me," I said. "Yaya there is a 93% chance from Amu's past actions that she will shove you away because of embarrassment," Kairi noted. Too late, before Kairi could finish I already shoved Yaya off of me and was trying to hide my nervousness. "Darn Kairi why do you always have to be right? Yaya wants to try," Yaya complained. "Hey what is Kairi doing here and when did you start to call him by his name. You used to call him class president," I asked a bit confused as to what was going on. "Kairi transferred back to this school after he had some time with his friends and then he was selected as the new King," Yaya explained. "Hey Kairi why didn't you tell me that yesterday when I ran into you," I asked shocked. "Sorry Amu you just looked so busy and worried about something so I thought it was best to wait a little longer, was I wrong," Kairi asked. "No you're right I probably needed the time to adjust," I said then remembered, "Hey you two still haven't answered when you got so close that you used first name bases." At this Kairi and Yaya both blushed a dark red. "Oh my gosh! You two are a couple now aren't you," I gasped. It was rare that these two ever blushed; one was too calm the other was too hyper.

"Hey Amu guess what. I am the Jack's chair until Kairi graduates," Hikaru interrupted. He was the blonde haired boy who was once the leader of Easter. "Hey Hikaru it's nice to see you again. Has your egg hatched yet," I asked calmly. "No, but I get the feeling that it will soon," Hikaru answered excitedly. A girl with cream brown hair in pigtails came in through the doors running until she reached the table everyone was sitting at. "Sorry I'm… late," the girl panted. She had cloudy gray eyes and when she looked into mine it felt as if she was looking at my life like it was an open book. "That's okay! This is Amu, the one I was talking about yesterday," Yaya said patting the girl on the back. "Hi I am Yume the Ace chair," she said looking at me intently. "Nice to meet you I'm Amu," I said uneasily. "Okay Amu you will hunt for X-eggs with Yume while I'll help Yaya hunt with Hikaru," Kairi analyzed. "Be a good example Amu like me," Yaya said. "Yaya I'm more worried about you," Kairi said softly. "Hey that's no fair you love her," I joke making both of them blush.

Yume and I were walking around the park at first, but there were no X-eggs around. "Lets go look around by the art gallery," I told Yume. Yume stared at me with her calculating eyes and it felt as if she was trying to figure out my worth. Maybe she was. Ok calm down Amu no sweat. We pass the art gallery but still no sight of an X-egg. A loud song broke my concentration. I dug through my pockets looking for my cell phone and just as the phone was about to stop ringing I picked it up. "Hello," I answered. "Amu meet us by the Library near the train tracks quick! We found a huge amount of X-eggs all together and we can't get rid of them alone," Kairi shouted and Yaya screamed in the background before the phone hanged up. "Come on Yume they need us at the library," I beckoned. I grabbed her hand and started running in the fastest direction to the library. "Why are so many X-eggs together," Yume asked me. "I don't know, but the last time a large amount of them were together because they were forced out," I said still running. We started to slow down and catch our breaths just as a bunch of X-eggs started attacking us. "Su," I shouted, "Transformation Amulet Clover!" I transformed with Su and wore the green puffy dress. In my hand appeared a mixer and I shouted, "Remake Honey!" Only a few of the eggs were returned to normal most of them started to attack again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yaya, Kairi, and Hikaru show up from the other side. "Yume go and help the others, if you stay by me it will be too dangerous," I shouted while I dodged eggs left and right. "No I want to help and learn from Amu," Yume shouted back getting hit by a few eggs she couldn't dodge. "At least back up so the eggs don't attack you," I shouted at her.

Yume finally listened and ran out of the way of the eggs she was far enough to avoid the conflict, but close enough to observe everything. "Baking Soda Explosion," I shouted at the same time Yaya and Kairi attacked the bottom of the group of X-eggs. Pure white backing soda cleaned and whipped of the X marks on all of the eggs on the top and toward the bottom. Yaya and Kairi's attack cleared the entire very bottom of the group of eggs. "Wow! WOW! Amu how did you do that you returned most of the eggs to normal yourself! Kairi and I only got the bottom part and that was two of us," Yaya asked practically shouting. "Amu that new move is very efficient," Kairi added. "Wow Amu that move was amazing," Hikaru stated with aw. They were all becoming a huge blur to me and I felt myself starting to lose conscious. I started to fall over and the last thing I heard was all four of them shout, "Amu!"

**Utua's** **Point of View**

I was on my way to another interview as I saw a bunch of X-eggs and white powder. Soon all of the X-eggs returned to normal then vanished into the sky. "Driver stop! I'm sorry, but I need to check something out real quick," I apologized and ran out the door. What was that powder? Nobody could take out that many X-eggs without anyone else. I turned the corner to find a group of people surrounding some kids. "Hey get out of the way! Amu needs to go home," a familiar voice of a little kid shouted. "Yaya! What happened," I shouted once I recognized the voice. "Utau? We fought the X-eggs and Amu got rid of most of them by herself," Yaya started. Then Kairi joined in, "I think she used to much energy so she fainted!" "El looks like we have one last job before you leave me like Iru," I smirked. "Okay for old times sake," El shouted. "Seraphic Charm! Angle Cradle," I shouted. A pink Angelic dress appeared with a set of big white wings. I started to sing a beautiful and delicate song that made the crowd around Amu have their hearts egg purified. The transformation was undone and I waved as El vanished into her egg and back into my heart. "You four bring Amu and follow me," I shouted. Kairi picked up Amu and the four of them followed me to my limo.

**Amu's Point of View**

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom. "Hey how did I get here," I mumbled to myself. That's when I saw Utau turn her head and look at me with worried violet eyes. "Amu," she said glomping me in a tight hug. "Hey Utau it's been a while," I replied gasping for air. She loosened her grip and sat up then had a beautiful friendly smile on her face. "**I'm back! **Amu I'm back," she said with happy tears in her eyes. This time it was my turn to glomp her and she laughed while still crying. I joined her in laughing and crying. It had been a while since I last saw her. She had gone on a tour across the world debuting her songs and now she was finally back. "I know I was told to wait to give these out to my friends until it was a day before the release, but I can't wait I want my best friend to listen to it now," Utau said with a huge smile. Utau pulled out an album that was covered in pink and purple hearts. "Is that your new album," I asked shocked. "Yeah it's called Healing Hearts," Utau answered. "Wow am I the first one you gave it to," I asked surprised. "Yep plus you're the first person to get my autograph for this album," Utau said opening the case and showing her signature on the inside. "Utau this is too much! Thanks though I love the gift and I feel so honored," I responded. "No problem Amu! Though I do have a favor I want to ask of you," she said with a begging smile. "What is it," I asked prepared for the worst. "Can you sing a song with me and be in the music video I am doing for it," she asked quickly. "Sure! Wait what? Are you serious Utau? I can't do that I would suck," I honestly replied. "Shut up Amu you would not suck! I have heard you sing once and it was beautiful plus Ikuto also likes your voice," Utau cut me off. "Please can you do it for me your best friend Amu," Utau said using her cutesy voice and puppy dog eyes. "F-Fine alright I'll do it so stop looking at me like that," I answered rashly. "Yay! Amu I love you," Utau said hugging me even tighter. Crap what have I gotten myself into this time.

**Thanks for reading and for those who have reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend ****protectbutterflies993 and Demitea, Sigy Artyn, and XxMidnight StarxX. Thanks for your reviews and support! Please keep reading and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blossoming Evil

**Here is the next chapter wow I work quickly. Gosh I'm joking! Luckily it is summer break so I have lots and lots of free time!**

_**Blossoming Evil**_

Sitting in class was boring. I mean how do they expect students to learn when they have so much drama going on in their lives. I couldn't stop thinking about singing and performing in front of people it was creeping me out. "Class I know this is rare because it is only the beginning of the school year, but we have a transfer student," Kane sensei interrupted my thoughts. Thank you sensei for getting rid of my thoughts about going into hiding from Utau. I was freaking out too much and being overdramatic so I decided to concentrate on the transfer student.

"Hi my name is Akihito. It means distinct person, which I am. My last name is Kawano. Nice to meet you," the boy with green and curly hair said. Nagihiko glanced my way in shock and I glanced back with shock also. "Well Akihito you may have a seat next to Saaya," Kane sensei said. It was the only empty seat in the classroom and luckily I have never sat by an empty desk. Something about Kawano seemed weird and creepy. As he walked down the row he looked at me with greedy eyes. It sent shivers down my spine and as soon as he passed me I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked at my arm to find a scratch that was leaking a little bit of blood it sent shivers down my back in between my shoulder blades. He sat down next to Saaya who said something quick and short. He responded with the same quickness. "Sensei do you have a band aid," I asked. The whole class looked at me and I felt nervous. Didn't they have anything better to do other than stare at me? "Yes Hinamori-san but what happened," Sensei asked. " I think the corner of the book scratched my arm when I bumped into it," I answered holding up the English textbook. Those textbooks were very pointy at the corners more so than the other textbooks.

It was lunchtime and everyone left the classroom tired of being lectured at nonstop. "Nagihiko," I said breaking the silence as we walked toward the lunchroom, "That guy Kawano scares me." Nagihiko turned my way shocked at what he saw. My body was barely shaking and my voice was just a tad louder than a whisper. "Why? I mean I know you don't like him because of the way he ran into you without even apologizing, but that wouldn't make you scared," Nagihiko inquired. "When he first walked past me to sit down after he introducing himself I got that cut just as he went by," I said looking Nagihiko in the eyes. "Are you sure you didn't bump it on that textbook," Nagihiko asked skeptically. "I'm sure! Trust me Nagihiko why would I lie about this," I answered him with pleading eyes. Nagihiko sighed, "Fine I believe that he freaks you out, but I don't believe he made you bleed." "Ouch harsh," Miki said only loud enough for me to hear. "Well I'll think I'll ignore the last bit you said," I said walking ahead of him to our group's table. I sat next to Rima and Kukai while Nagihiko sat next to Tadase and Rima. "Hey how's your class doing with poems," Rima asked me. "Well we have to write a poem that expresses a big problem in our life's. Of course they will be read aloud, but it will be anonymous and read by a different student in the class," I answered. "The teacher gets the original copy with our names on it so he can grade them," Nagihiko added. "So what's your class doing with poems Tadase and Rima," I asked slightly blushing when I say Tadase's name. "Our class has to write a poem about the nature around us," Tadase said excitedly. "I much rather right one on comedy," Rima said pouting just a little. "How about you use nature and make a comedy out of it," Nagihiko asked. Everyone froze and stopped eating. Kukai had his chopsticks in his mouth; I had a peach I was about to bite into, Tadase was drinking water, and Rima was about to sip her slushy from the school cafeteria. "What?" Nagihiko asked after he saw our frozen expressions. "Ha ha ha! That was funny," Kukai said bursting out into laughter. I smiled and bit into my peach as I saw Nagihiko look at Rima for an answer. Rima blushed when her eyes got in contact with Nagihiko's. "Sorry Nagihiko we all seemed to think it was such a brilliant idea that we froze," Tadase said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Um… Thanks Nagihiko I think I will use your idea," Rima said trying to cover up a light blush. "No problem," Nagihiko said also starting to blush. I took note that this was the first time Rima was ever really completely nice to Nagihiko and it didn't shock me much though it shocked the rest. "Aw! I knew you two liked each other," I said giving them a longing smile. It wasn't that I longed for Nagihiko or Rima it was just I wished that my love life was that simple. At the mention of like they started to blush like crazy even darker than my blushes when Ikuto or Tadase are around me. Ikuto… Tadase… Then it hit me. I pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper from my backpack then set them on the table. "R-Rima would you go out with me," Nagihiko asked at first a bit nervously and then more firmly. "Okay," Rima said in a cute voice that was barely audible. "I'm happy for you Rima," I said hugging her and making her blush. "Hey Amu, how come you weren't as shocked as Tadase and I," Kukai asked me. "It was kind of obvious to me so I asked Rima about it at a sleep over at my house and she told me it was true," I answered happily. Then I remembered I forgot to write down my amazing idea that came into my head down on the paper. I picked up the pencil and started writing viscously fast causing the group to try and peak at what I was writing. I moved the paper away from their hungry eyes and continued to write. "Aw why can't see what you're doing," Kukai asked me feeling hurt and showed it in his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic Kukai I am just writing my poem for class and it's personal so I don't feel like sharing it yet," I answered calm and collectively.

The bell finally rang. The one every student was anticipating. The one that let all of the students go home and leave this retched place. I was walking home alone as I was contemplating on the poem I wrote. "I can't let other people read it though it's to embarrassing," I said to Ran, Miki and Su. "Wow Amu! I can't believe you actually wrote a good poem," Miki said always the artist she was. "Yes Su liked it very much," Su, said all bashful. "Maybe you should give one to Tadase and another to Ikuto," Ran thought aloud. "NO! That would be too embarrassing I already trouble both of them enough without my weird poems," I argued almost going into a panic attack. I made it down the street and took a turn left. "Calm down Amu it was just a thought," Ran replied with worry. Just as I came to the middle of the street I walked toward a two-story house with beautiful pink, blue, yellow, and purple flowers in the front. Just as soon as I entered I was hugged tightly by a blonde and lavender blur. "Hey Amu we need to head over to record the song I wrote for the both of us to sing together," Utau said. She was wearing a lavender shirt with a knee length white skirt and white high heel shoes. "Right now," I asked with shock. "Yeah and don't worry I already asked your mom and dad. They said you could go and they said to have fun," Utau answered my not asked question. "Darn I guess there is no way to avoid it," I mumbled. "Amu? Why would you want to avoid it," Utau asked me. "I'm afraid what people will think of me and I'm afraid that I will become even more popular and I will start putting up my facade again," I replied not looking Utau in the eyes. "Don't worry to much about it as long as you have your true friends like me who will never leave your side," Utau responded. "Plus you could always wear a disguise," Miki added. "That's true. It is actually very easy to hide from the paparazzi if you know all the tricks," Utau said to reassure me. "Utau why do you want me to do this? I'm not even sure I want to become a singer. Heck I don't know what I want to do yet," I asked looking at Utau with questioning eyes. Just then both of us heard several rushed honks from the car parked next to the house.

Utau dragged me into a car that Yukari – Kairi's older sister was driving. "What took you so long Utau we are going to be late now," Yukari sighed. "Sorry I had some trouble convincing a certain someone that she has to sing with me because it would be a waste of her voice not to," Utau said pretending to glare at me. I puffed out my cheeks and said, "Well maybe I don't want to share my voice with the world!" "Oh come on Amu you already promised so stop being so nervous and enjoy the ride," Utau said rolling her eyes. "I haven't heard you sing yet Amu so I'm kind of ecxited since I know Utau has a talent for finding amazing singers," Yukari said. "I'm not that good I am just decent," I muttered under my breath. Arguing my point was taking to much energy and was a waste of time they would never believe me at this rate. We arrived at the medium sized building, but it seemed to be growing larger. The last time I saw it it could only fit five cubicals now it seemed that there was twenty. "We only have four recording rooms so we have to take turns with other singers," Utau commented. Kairi came running up with a vanilla folder and Yaya followed behind him. "Hey Utau I printed out the copies you asked for and Yaya made coppies of the beat and the instruments," Kairi said handing Utau the folder and the CDs. "Hey Amu Yaya works here part time so she can meet famous people and so she can spend more time with Kairi," Yaya said kissing Kairi on the cheek and then gigling. "Yaya," Kairi gasped and blushed in shock. "Ignore them," Utau said to me, "and read the lryics then try to get framiliar with them." Utau handed me one of the copies and we both sat down reading the lyrics. "Yaya can you go get two CD players so both of them can framiliarize with the beat and not just the lyrics," Yukari asked. "Sure! I'll be right back," Yaya replied then ran off. "Oh and Kairi can you go to the store and buy two fruit smoothies," Yukari asked. "Yes, but why two," Kairi questioned. "Because one is for you silly," Yukari answered with a smile of sisterly love.

After Yaya brought us the CDs I was reading and listening to the beat at the same time. The song was beautiful and I knew I had to put my heart into this song otherwise Utau would chase after me with a pitchfork. I wasn't great at memorizing, but I was getting framiliar with the song and my heart started to connect. I did memorize the main lines that were supposed to be singed over and over after other lyrics. We were only aloud a break after listening and reading for three hours straight. I was tired and it was starting to get late. During the break we ate dinner that was bought by Kairi and we talked about the lyrics of the song. "Okay before everyone can go home you have to practice singing the song together until it sounds decent," Yukari demanded. Utau and I sighed at the same time. "Hey Utau why are you sighing," I asked shocked and mockingly. "Because my brain hurts Amu. What about you," Utau retorted. " I feel so burned out and I have a headache plus I feel like falling asleep Utau," I responded holding back a yawn. "Looks like we better get this over with quickly then," Utau said. "I'll follow your lead, but we hang out together a lot so maybe it will show that we are connected and together as one," I replyed. We both nodded our heads at each other then pulled out the lyric sheets and started singing. All of them were staring at us both in shock so I was afraid it was bad, but decided to continue until I was told to stop. Finally we came to the last lyric and sang it together at the exact same time. "Wow that was awsome! How come Amu never told Yaya she could sing like that," Yaya said while clapping. "You guys had a few parts where you were off sync, but for your first try that was amazing," Kairi added. "I can see it now! There is a crowed going wild they love this song! This is going to hit the top ten chart," Yukari shouted with stars in her eyes. "Okay I will drop everyone home at their house, but Utau Amu you two can't relax too much we are going to start recording tomorrow," Yukari said. Everyone got in the car and shut the doors. It was dark out side and the moon was only a cresent shape. To me it looked like a smile as if god was looking down and smiling upon all human beings. But hey what the heck did I know.

I was the first one to be dropped of at my home and I was thankful for it. I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes it was hard enough to stay awake in the car until I got home, but now it was such a releif to just let go and fall asleep. After this I don't really remember much and therefore must have lost consuosness. When I woke up I was still tired, but my mom dragged me out of bed anyway. "Sorry Amu you need to get up though otherwise you will be late for school," my mom said kindly. I got changed into my spare uniform because I selpt in my usual one. Instead of doing anything to my hair today I left it down because I was in such a huge rush. "Amu wait for Ami I need you to drop her off at the elementary on your way to school," my mom said. Apparently she had an article for her magazine company due soon and she wasn't finished. I grabbed Ami's hand and we jogged a short amount of time then walked quickly. "So Ami have you made any friends at school," I asked her. "Yeah and a lot of guys have crushes on Ami," she answered as if it was nothing. "So do any of them catch your attention," I questioned. "Yeah I really like Hikaru," Ami said blushing slightly. "He's one year older than you right," I asked even though I was sure he was in second grade. "That's right and he is so cute," Ami said squealing. Wow Ami reminded me of myself and how I acted toward Tadase when I first met him and didn't pay attention to his true self. "That's cute just make sure you like him for who he is and not for how he looks or seems," I said and Ami nodded in response. We reached the elementary school so I waved as she walked in the gates. I ran the rest of the way to the middle school and just made it on time. I entered the classroom that I would later learn to dread. Oh wait later was now. I took my seat that was in the exact middle of the classroom. "Okay class today I'm going to give you some time to work on your poems. If you already finished you need to give it to me now so I can help look for errors," Kane sensei said. Only three students finished including me so we waited in line as he read them then marked down a grade in the grade book. "Well I'm shocked Hinamori-san I didn't think you would finish it ahead of the scheduel," Kane sensei told me. "I had a lot going on and I wrote this to vent out my feelings, but I don't want it to be read out loud if that's alright," I said. "Okay if you get an 90 on it I wont put it in the pile that others may randomly get, but you will need to write another one," Kane sensei replied.

**Normal Romance**

I stare as others walk my way in groups of twos

How I envied the simple-minded couples

How was it fair that their love was found so easily while mine is unsure

Who is it that I truly love? I have two prospects both unique and different

One so kind not even an old man can keep from smiling

The other distant at times to protect others only hurting them self

I feel like running, but there is no where to go

I am surrounded by a decision I must make

Yet not right now can I make a clear decision so I guess the pain will continue

And continue it will along with all my love

"Wow Amu this is amazing, but a little short," Kane sensei said with shock. "It's supposed to be short to show that the person is so hurt by these thoughts she can't think about them for long," I said with a deep understanding. "Amu I didn't know you went that far to understand poetry well a promise is a promise," Kane sensei sighed with amazement. "I don't have to have it read aloud in class," I asked. "Nope, but I would work on your second poem if I were you," Kane sensei said winking. He handed my paper back and on the top in red marker was the score 97. "It was too short for 100, but it was too good to drop down a lot of points," Kane sensei said before I left. "What did you get on your poem Amu," Nagihiko asked. "A 97 and I would have gotten a 100 if it was longer," I said proud of my work. I reached into my backpack looking for a pencil and a piece of paper when something pricked my hand. "Ow whatever it was hurt," I mumbled and bit my lip to keep from shouting. Slowly I pulled out my hand out of my backpack to find a green pushpin in the middle of my hand. I griped the sides with two of my fingers and pulled it out quickly. Blood started to pile up and create a perfectly round pool of blood. Nobody noticed as I grabbed a tissue and covered my hand except for Kawano who had for the slightest moment a creepy smile on his face. Did this guy enjoy the sight of my blood and I or was I just going crazy. I walk over to him and whispered, "I know you're the one who is doing this. Making me bleed. What the hell is wrong with you?" I walked back over to my seat and took out a pencil and paper. I started to write a poem about him and his creepy smile.

**Mysterious Boy**

Only one will notice him fall

And only one will suspect him at all

He hides in his perfection

Yet he attacks one with caution

No one will believe without evidence

And no one has seen a thing

Yet still I know who he is

And he knows I know

This dangerous game I must play alone

For if I say a thing some might think me crazy

Mysterious boy you better watch out

I am onto you and your tricks

So you better stop being such a prick

I walked up to the teacher and handed him my second finished poem. "Can I put it in the finished pile," I asked. "Sure just let me read it real quick," Kane sensei said. He read the poem then set it aside in the small pile. "Wow Amu it seems like you're really good at poetry have you ever thought about joining the club they have at school," Kane sensei asked. "Nah I just want to get a good grade on this project," I said turning around and walking toward Nagihiko's desk. "Hey Nagihiko haven't you finished yet," I asked. "I almost am, but there is this one line I'm stuck on," he said while tapping his pencil on his head. "Hmm… Well you better hurry up or you will have to finish it tonight for homework," I said. Nagihiko looked up at the clock and exclaimed, "Wow! It's already this late!" "Yep in 10 minutes we are going to start the math section of class," I said sighing with agony. "Aha! I got it," Nagihiko rejoiced. He started writing his last few lines for his poem and then turned it in just in time to have his be the last graded that day. "Close call," I said laughing at his exhausted expression. "Yeah I don't really need any more homework than I already have," Nagihiko said.

**I do not own Shugo Chara and if I did I don't think I would be writing a fanfic! This version of the continuation I did write and the poems I also wrote! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Kill My Kiss

**Yay! I finally got to chapter 6! I am so happy and thanks for those who like my story! If you haven't already please review it means a lot! That's all I got to say so enjoy!**

_**Kill My Kiss**_

Math had tired me out it wasn't my weakest subject, but it bored me. My weakest subject would probably be science plus science and math go together. I walked off to the lunchroom tired from both the lessons we had taken notes on. Nagihiko was walking beside me daydreaming about his date with Rima. He told me they were going to a comedy show and then to a restaurant to eat. As we got to our usual table I recognized two students that were out of place. "Hey red hair guy and Kawano what are you guys doing here," I asked with an annoyed attitude. "Hey my name isn't red hair guy it's Tobikuma," he said angrily. "Ah Amu! Tobikuma met Tadase and Rima so they invited us to join them for lunch," Kawano answered. "Hey it's Hinamori for you," I said not taking to my name being said by him. "How about we all become friends and call each other by first names," Kawano said. He had a calm voice and green murky eyes that almost looked dead. "That's fine. I hope we can be good friends," Tadase said completely missing the horrified expression on my face. "W-Well I'll see you guys later. I need to go get help on my science homework," I lied and then ran off. I kept running until I made it outside and sat down when I came near the soccer field. Kukai was practicing for an upcoming game against another school so he and the soccer team were skipping their lunches to get extra practice in. I looked over at the next field to see the girl's soccer team practicing also. One girl looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't have known her well. She had black silky hair and dark brown eyes. Where did I know her? "Azami pass the ball over here," a brown hair girl called out. The silky haired girl turned toward the girl and passed it to her. Ah now I remember she was the girl at the water park in the changing room. I have a gut feeling that whomever she is working for the other two boys are working for them also. The girl will brown hair dribbled the ball three times and then passed it to Azami who scored a goal. "Okay girls time to take a break and eat your lunch," the team's captain shouted.

"So what are you doing Amu," Azami's familiar voice asked. "Just thinking about the people you work for," I said looking up and glaring into her eyes. "Well I can't tell you anything about it even if I wanted to I would get in trouble," she said mockingly. "I already think I know two others who work under the same people and I am suspicious about one person," I said standing up and patting the grass of my skirt. "Even if you know who we are it won't matter you and your friends will fall for the trap," Azami said flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "Why do you guys seem to be targeting me? I mean my friends seem to be more like pawns than targets," I asked angrily. "Amu listen closely you better watch out and keep the things you love the most close. I'm only telling you this so I can brag in your face that you failed," Azami smirked walking off to eat her lunch. I stood their shocked. What did I love the most? That's easy my best friends and my family, but the real question is how do I protect them? "Damn it! I shouldn't have left them their with those two weirdoes. I am such a bad friend," I exclaimed. "No you're not she's just trying to make you feel bad! Don't take it to heart Amu," Dai said. "I can't help it! It's true that I shouldn't be running away, but should be fighting them and protecting my friends! I can't let them handle everything," I said running back to the cafeteria. I walked into the cafeteria to find what looked like a war zone. Students' bodies were just lying there all over the cafeteria floor except where one battle was still occurring. I ran toward a few of the students and checked for pulses. They seemed to be alive, but knocked out unconscious. I focused my attention on the battle going on right before me. Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko were dodging the attacks thrown at them by Tobikuma and Akihito Kawano. Tobikuma was fast and was attacking with an ax chopping violently at the three of them. Akihito controlled sharp and big kitchen knifes that flew threw the air at my friends. Tadase tripped on the handle of a knife and was going to fall into another one with the metal end at his back. "Transformation Amulet Heart," I shouted. I flew as quick as I could and caught Tadase before he fell and both of us barely dodged the knife. The end corner piece of the skirt got sliced off, but it was better that than my skin. "Spiral Heart Special," I shouted catching a pink heart baton and twirling it. I let go of it and it went above Akihiko's head then hit his back. "Don't mess with my friends! If you want to fight come to me directly," I shouted shaking my head to get rid of bad thoughts. "Hmph Amu you should learn that real villians don't always play fair and square," Akihiko said standing up. The baton came back and I caught it in the opposite hand I threw it with.

"Maybe I know you are bluffing and wasting time so you can attack me with your knifes," I said sending the baton behind my friends and I. It clanged agaisnts all of the knifes behind our backs. Then I moved in front of Rima just as Tobikuma was about to attack her with the ax. It was a pretty strong attack so I lost grip of the baton and it flew away left, almost hiting Akihiko. Knifes were going to attack the others, but Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase hid behind tables. "Man this sucks I want to help Amu not run away," Rima shouted angirly. "I know how you feel Rima. I don't feel like a proper man just watching and letting Amu fight by herself," Tadase said with a look of determination. I pulled out pom poms from thin air and threw them in the face of Tobikuma and then jumped back away from him creating some space. Knifes were flung at me so I ducked to the ground and rolled away just as an ax dug into the ground where I was seconds ago. Tadase grabbed to silver forks and ran to the side of me protecting me from a knife I didn't see coming my way. "Thanks Tadase! That would have been bad," I said sighing with relief. "No problem Amu. Nagihiko, Rima, and I will watch your back when you battle," Tadase said. "Thanks guys, but I'm more worried about you guys. You need to watch your own backs," I said. I made my baton appear in my right hand and started twirling it while spinning around. I let go of it the moment I was turning the corner making a pink blur go around the room and then hiting the enemies in the head. "Ow that really hurt! How fast was that thing going," Tobikuma complianed. "Amu why would you do that to your friends," Akihiko said holding his head. "What friends," I asked as I started running and tried to go low and kick Tobikuma with my right leg. Before I could kick him he grabed my right arm and yanked it up hard. "Ow," I said holding back the tears. Everyone in the room had heard the crack and it didn't sound good. Then he leaned in close to my face and even closer until our lips made contact. My eyes opened wide with shock! He was kissing me pretty fircely and then let go of my arm making me fall on my butt. "Tadase looks pissed," Nagihiko said with worry. "Rima **is** pissed," Rima said running up to protect Amu. Tadase was about to jump Tobikuma, but footsteps running down the hallway caught everyones attention. "Hurry we need to get out of here before the principle shows up," Azami said dragging the two boys away with her. "We need to get going also. If we get caught here like this they might asume we injured the uncounsuos," Tadase said. "Okay," the three of us answered. "Amu is your arm all right," Rima asked. "Yeah I popped it back in," I lied. "Are you telling the truth Amu," Tadase asked. "Yep and besides if we asked if I could be excused so I could go to the doctors they would be suspicious of us," I stated.

**My First Kiss**

It was stolen

My first kiss

It was painful

A cry echoed out

And a heart starts to erode

It was forced

It was vicious

I want to scream

I would take it back

If only I could

And if only one would

I wrote another poem. I just couldn't stop thinking about how I lost my first kiss. I feel like crying for two reasons. One I think my bone is out of its socket and second my first kiss went to someone I hate. I have my right arm propped up on my lap. Science I wrote with only my right hand I decided not to take notes and just to pretend like I was. The poem I wrote down was sloppy and looked worse than a kindergartener's. Many of the students from each class were missing because of the so-called "accident". The Principle and Vice principle were having the police investigate, but no evidence is left behind. The only evidence was the heaps of unconscious students, but they're starting to wake up already. "Hello there is an announcement that school will end in 10 minutes due to the incident in the lunchroom. That is all," the voice on the PTA system said. "None of the kids cheered. We were all to worried about our friends and classmates that were hurt. "Okay class for the last 10 minutes lets try to lighten up the mood and have fun. I know we should play heads up seven up," Kane sensei said changing the mood. "Amu you can be one of the starters who picks someone," he said and then listed of six other students' names. Everyone put their heads down on the table and their thumbs up. Since I didn't want to play this game for a long time I decided I would chose Nagihiko. After all seven of us picked a student it was time for the guessing to begin. "Okay Saaya you guess who picked you first then it will go across the room to the other side," Kane sensei explained. "Akihiko did you chose me," Saaya asked. "Yep," he said then went to go sit down. "Uh Kiki did you pick me," Nagihiko asked. "Nope," Kiki said. I wanted to slap my forehead because I gave Nagihiko all the signs I could give him that it was I who picked him. The rest of the chosen also chose wrong and just as we were going to start the next round the bell rang. Whenever school is let out early for some serious reason the school always contacts every student's parents. My mom was waiting in the front for me. She was driving the dark green car. "Hi mom," I said as I opened the car door with my left hand. "Hi honey I heard that a lot of kids were found unconscious in the cafeteria. Are you all right," my mom asked looking at my right arm. Darn she was good! She was already suspicious. "Ugh yeah during all the confusion my friends and I were walking down the stairs and I tripped, but thankfully one of my friends caught me before I tumbled down," I said, "I think they might have pulled my right arm out of my socket." "Oh no sweetheart does it hurt? I can set up a doctor appointment," my mom said. "Yeah sorry mom, but could you do that," I apologized.

This stinks. The doctor had to shove my bone back into my socket then says I have a small fracture. First of all my arm is still sore from the socket being pushed back in and now I find out I have a fracture. Thankfully I don't have to wear a cast, but I have to wear a brace around my arm that covers my hand as support. "I need to find something to hide the injury," I said to Miki. "You can wear gloves or you can wear arm warmers," Miki thought aloud. "For know I am going with extra long arm warmers," I told Miki while pulling out a black pair. "Amu why do you want to hide it from the others," Su asked. "I don't want to worry them too much Su. They will worry about me and then they will try to protect me when they can't even fully protect themselves," I answered. "Amu you can't fight all alone," Ran worried. "I'm not. You three (Ran, Miki, and Su) came back I thought I wouldn't ever see you guys again when you vanished," I replied. "But," Su started. "I will talk to Yaya and Kairi about it okay," I said sighing. I changed out of my school uniform and into a yellow T-shirt and khaki shorts. Then I put on a pair of tan boots that went all the way up to the start of my knees and had laces going all the way to the top. "Mom what do you think of this outfit on me," I asked while running down the stairs. "Oh Amu you look so cute! Is that one of the new clothes I got you," mama asked. "Yeah thanks mama," I answered with love. "Oh I almost forgot Utau called saying she would be here soon to pick you up for the recording. I want you to be careful with your arm Amu. Alright," my mom said worrying about me. "Okay mom," I responded and kissed her on the cheek. The doorbell started ringing repeatedly as if an impatient singer was outside in a rush. Oh wait there is! I run over to open the door only to find Ikuto standing outside of it. "Yo," he said sticking his hand in the air. "Hi Ikuto. Where's Utau," I asked. "Behind me," Ikuto said moving over to the left a little. "Hey Amu you ready," Utau asked. "Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answered. "Okay then lets go. Ikuto don't get in the way okay," Utau said. "Yeah, yeah," Ikuto said. I walked behind the two of them towards the car. "Okay Ikuto you have to sit in the back," Utau ordered. "I'm not complaining, but why," Ikuto asked. "Yukari doesn't like you in the front. She says you distract her," Utau said sharply. Utau opened the door and sat in the front while Ikuto and I got into the back seat of the car. "So why is Ikuto here anyway," I asked Utau while ignoring Ikuto. "Oh well he needs to hear the song so he has time to think about it and let it soak in. I may have forgotten to tell you this, but you're going to be acting with him for the music video," Utau said putting in her headphones and turning on the music before I could react. "Anymore secrets I should know about now," I asked sighing. "How about your love for me," Ikuto said teasingly.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

Sitting in the back of the car alone with Amu was enough to drive me crazy. How I wanted to kiss her and hug her. I'm really thankful that Utau set this up for me. I know she's doing it to cheer me up. I haven't been having any luck on finding our father. "So Ikuto how was France," Amu turned to ask me. I noticed that her hair was all down today it was cute. I wonder why she didn't wear it down like that all the time. "Oh France? I would say my best moment would be when I was at the Eiffel Tower and I called your cell to talk to you for the first time in a while," I answered causing her to slightly blush. I noticed Utau had stopped listening to music and was talking to Yukari. "Ikuto… I'm so confused I don't know what to do anymore," Amu said looking down at her lap. Both her hands held on tightly to the bottom of her shirt. "What are you confused about," I asked worrying about the expression on her face. She slowly turned her head to face mine and then said. "Everything." That's when it hit me. I know what's wrong; Amu looks older than she is. Its as if she has been consumed by the misery of the world. I was once like that, but thanks to her I changed. "What's going on? You can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone," I reassured her. "It's nothing. Never mind it wasn't that serious," she said faking perkiness. I grabbed her right arm and she winced. "What's wrong with your arm," I asked noticing the wince. "Oh I was fighting at school with these two guys and one of them yanked my arm," she said looking out the window away from my prying eyes. "Amu is this one of the things stressing you out," I asked grabbing her left shoulder and making her face me. "What if it is Ikuto? You can't do anything about it otherwise you would just get in my way like the others already do," I said angrily. "Why not just tell me I worry about you and I don't want to just stand here and watch! I want to help you like you helped me," I said forcefully. "Fine, but you have to promise not to interfere," Amu said staring into my eyes. "Fine I promise," I said. "Well I fought with two guys, but there is also a girl involved," I started, "The guys names are Tobikuma and Akihiko while the girls is Azami." "I currently don't know who they work for, but I do know that they are targeting me for some reason," Amu stated. "So what happened at the fight," I asked curious. "Well the guys got close to Tadase and the others so I left. I didn't want to hang out with them because they both creped me out, but stupid me should have stayed. I should have tried to protect my friends better, but I only thought about myself. After realizing this I ran back to see the fight unfold in the cafeteria and I recently learned that none of them could transform any more so all they were doing was dodging. Tadase tripped and almost got hurt, but luckily I transformed and we barley missed the attack. Then I fought two people alone and protected my friends and then- then," she said not continuing. Her eyes started to get watery and she wiped them away and then laid her head on my shoulder. "Wow that's so tragic Amu. I would help if I could, but El just vanished recently," Utau said. Both Amu and I didn't know when she started listening. "Sorry Ikuto for taking out some of my anger on you," Amu said lifting her head off my shoulder. I wished it would have lasted longer. Why did she lift her head up? "That's okay as long as you feel a little better," I answered.

The car stopped as we neared the studio. "Okay are you ready to record the song Amu," Utau asked concerned. "Yeah I'm ready don't worry I feel a little better by telling someone about it," Amu said smiling. I could tell part of it was an act, but I could also tell that she was starting to cheer up. "Hey you guys ready we need you to record these two. This song is going to be a huge hit," Yukari said to a group of guys in a cubical. "Yeah we'll meet you over there in a few minutes," one guy said. "Hey Utau I like the song you wrote," Amu said then turned and hugged Utau. "Hey I want a hug too," I complained with a smirk on my face. "Utau hug your brother," Amu said turning Utau around. "That's so cold Amu! Even after all the things I've done for you, you won't even give me a hug," I said acting hurt and rejected. "Aw poor Ikuto," Utau said giving him a hug and then turning back to Amu. "Amu, I didn't pay much attention before, but I like your outfit it's so cute on you," Utau said. "Thanks I like your outfit also. My favorite part is the silver necklace," Amu replied. Utau was wearing her hair down and was wearing a sky blue shirt with white pants. They walked in the recording room and then entered through the door that leads to the microphones behind the see through window. I waited with Yukari in the room where the technology takes place. A minute later three guys walked in. "Are they ready," the one with a baseball cap on his head asked. "Yes," Utau said from the other room. They started singing the song.

Delta Goodrem Lost Without You

**Utau:** I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say, a little righteous and too proud  
**Amu:** I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe that we can work things out  
**Both:** I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do? I'm lost without you  
**Amu:** I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
**Utau:** How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
**Both:** Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do? I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
**Amu:** If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh  
**Both:** All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do? I'm lost without you  
**Utau:** I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
**Both:** I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

I stared in shock both of them sang the song with so much emotion and beautiful voices it was beautiful. Even Yukari was shocked though the three guys seemed to be listening to it again using the recording. "Amu, Utau I admit that it was amazing for the first recording, but there were a few minor errors that need to be fixed up," a guy with brown hair and glasses said. "Amu could you sing your first part with more emotion it seemed as if you didn't want to compromise," baseball cap guy said. "Utau your second part was pretty good, but I think it would sound better if you take it up an octave," a guy wearing a beanie on his head added. "Okay lets redo those parts and then go home," Yukari said with excitement. "Okay," Amu and Utau said at the same time. I love Amu's voice it's as if everything is going to be okay if you just listen to it. Utau's voice was also amazing of course, but something about Amu's voice made me shiver. They had to redo the bits they messed up on a few times, but once they were finished it sounded perfect and beautiful. "Okay kids that's a wrap," said Yukari. We all exited the building and got in her car.

**Wow this one is pretty long even without the song! I wrote the poem, but the song is not mine so go check it out though! Please review and tell me did you like this chapter or not?**


	7. Chapter 7: Tragic Passage of Time

**Hey guys I finished chapter 7 so here it is! All of the Tadase fans will love more Tadase and all the Ikuto fans will love interference. That is all I am saying so read it already.**

_**Tragic Passage of Time**_

Beep Beep beep BEEP! I sit up and slam my right hand down on my alarm clock. "Shit! Shit! Shit," I shouted. I forgot that my right hand was still healing from the fracture and so I treated it badly a lot by accident. I glanced over at the clock to read that it was 8:00 o'clock in the morning. I got up and put two red X clips in the front at the top of the longer part of my bangs (close to the side of her head). I looked through my closet and all of my drawers in my dresser for a cute outfit. I threw many black, red, and other Punk Goth clothes into the "No" pile. I ended up choosing to wear a long sleeved knit dress _(Link to the dress on my profile)_ that was tan with brown stripes. I was wearing brown leggings underneath and ankle high tan boots. "I'm ready for my date with Tadase," I said to my charas. "Wow Amu, you look so cute," Su said fixing a stray strand of my hair. "Has Tadase told you where you two were meeting yet," Dai asked me. "Yeah we're going to meet at the movie theater near the popular café," I said. I checked myself in the mirror before deciding to add a little glitter pink lip-gloss on. I grabbed my cell phone and my wallet before running down the stairs. "Hey dad I'm going to be gone late," I said standing in front of him. "Why my beautiful daughter? What could you possibly be doing this Saturday," he asked nervously. "I'm going on a date. Then I need to go and work on the music video," I answered quickly. "Well, see you later dad," I said running out the door before he could respond. "Daddy what are you looking at? Ami wants to go to Karaoke," Ami said rubbing her eyes. "NO! My daughter can't be going on a date! She is too young," Tsumugu Hinamori cried out.

"So what movie are you guys going to watch," Ran asked. "That really popular comedy about a family lost in the desert," I responded with a smile. I walked to the closest train station and then put my ticket in the machine. After it punched in a hole I took my ticket and got on the train. It was halfway full due to the fact it was still early in the morning and the partiers would come out of their houses later. Quickly I felt dizzy and lost my balance, but as soon as it came it vanishe and I regained my balance. "What's wrong Amu," Miki asked worriedly. "I'm not sure I just felt dizzy all of a suden and then it left," I said just as puzzled as my charas. The train finally stopped at the station I wanted so I got off. I still had a ways to go so I turned on my Ipod and listened to music while singing along. As I neared the meeting place I turned of my Ipod and started to look around for Tadase. "Boo!" "Ahh! What the heck," I shouted turning around to find Tadase. He was wearing a black shirt with jean shorts with the cuffs rolled up. "Haha sorry Amu did I scare you," Tadase asked his rose red eyes staring into mine. "Just a little," I said putting on my tough façade. "So what do you want to do? The movie doesn't start for another 30 minutes," Tadase said grabbing my hand. "Can we get something to eat? I kind of forgot to eat breakfast," I said blushing once my stomac growled. "Okay I know a good place near here," Tadase said leading the way. It was rare for Tadase to be so bold. He didn't even reach for my hand with any hesitation. He just did it as if he would do so everyday. "Is this it," I asked once Tadase stopped in front of a small dark green restaurant. "Yep, I found this place when I was hanging out with my friends," Tadase replied. We sat down at a table for two and looked over the menu before ordering. "I'll have an omlet, please," I said watching the waitress scribble down the order. "What will you have sir," the waitress asked politely. "I'll have a cream donut," Tadase answered. The waitress left and there was an acward silence. "A-Amu you look really cute today," Tadase said slightly blushing. "Thanks Tadase," I said smiling widely. "So Amu what did you get on the peom project," Tadase asked. " I got a 97, but I really wanted 100," I answered. "Really that's a pretty good score I only got an 89," Tadase said letting his blonde hair fall ink front of his eyes. "That's not a bad score Tadase! Don't listen to me, I'm just being greedy," I said trying to cheer him up. "Here is your food," the waitress said setting both plates down on the table in front of us. "Thank you," Tadase said with a huge smile. The waitress couldn't help but be caught by his cuteness. Tadase took a bite of his donut and I took a bite of my omlet. I didn't know what to say around Tadase. He was just too cool and too handsome cuasing me to become nervous.

"Amu do you remember the promise I made to you the one I forgot to keep," Tadase asked. I remembered two promises, but which one did he mean. "Yeah I remember two, but which one are you talking about," I asked starting to blush. "I said that I would tell you my feelings for you everyday. I'm truly sorry that over the summer break I forgot to keep it up," Tadase exclaimed. "Tadase it's okay! Everyone was really busy during the break," I said my blush deepening a tad. "Everyone exept you! I should have found some time to visit you so you wouldn't have been so alone," Tadase argued. "I wasn't all alone! I spent a lot of time with my sister Ami and I also got to spend time with some of my old friends," I stated. "I love you," Tadase whispered into my ear. I had just stopped blushing, but of course it returned when he said that to me. "Well you're pretty awsome yourself," Tadase I commented. That caused him to blush. The waitress came with the bill and Tadase payed for both of us even though I insisted that I pay for my own. "Let's go we are going to be late," Tadase said grabbing my hand again. We walked quickly by many people who I noticed a lot of them staring at Tadase. He didn't seem to notice the attention he had gained, but I certainly noticed the cold glares I received. A few guys looked in my direction one even blushed. "Wow! We are so lucky we made it on time," I said sitting down in the chair next to Tadase. "Yeah we are," Tadase said still holding my hand. The movie started after the last comercial was played and the movie theater got dark. I looked over at Tadase who glanced at me and gave me a heart warming smile. I gave my most famous smile back.

**Tadase's Point of View**

The date seemed to be going smoothly. I was glad that I got to see Amu's smile plus she looked really cute in her outfit. As soon as the movie theater got dark I turned and smiled at Amu. She was so beautiful and I love all of her facial expressions and I want to capture them all. I want her to show me a face that no one else will ever see. I was glad that Amu didn't refuse to hold my hand during the movie. Even though I wasn't hesitating I was super nervous that she would think I was coming on too strong. I watched Amu's expressions more than the movie. I just loved her smiles and when she laughed it would feel me up with joy. I admit the movie was funny, but who could pay much attention to it with Amu sitting next to them? I was shocked when Amu put her head on my shoulder, but it felt so amazing to have the girl I love lay on my shoulder. Her hair brushed against my neck and the smile on her face was different from her usual ones. It was smaller, but more emotions ran through it. Now if only I could get rid of my opponent, but how could I get Amu to dislike him? The movie ended and Amu lifted her head off my shoulder and got up. Our hands were still together and this time she led the way out of the theater. "That was a good movie! Wasn't it," Amu asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "Yes it was," I answered back with a smile. I leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. Her eyes were wide open with shock and I could feel the warmth of her cheeks. "So is there anywhere else you want to go to," I asked her. "I want to go check out the new museum that just opened around here," she said looking around. "Okay that does sound like fun," I said joining her in the search for it. We walked down several blocks before we found the museum. We walked in and paid for our entrance. The museum had some amazing digital pictures and artifacts. Every little boy's favorite was the dinosaur bones connected to make its structure. Amu looked at everything with big eyes it was as if she was absorbing everything into her memory. "Amu look at this," I said pointing at a fossil of some underwater creature. "Wow! That's so cool look at how cute it looks," Amu smiled. I of course smiled back until a siren spread throughout the museum. "This is not a drill! Repeat this is not a drill. Robbers have entered the museum with guns. Please exit the building through the back," the music had stopped to play this recording. Everyone started running like crazy to the back exit. "Amu lets go," I said holding out my hand. She grabbed it looking very nervous and we ran with the crowd. Nobody walked out the back entrance so there was no line just a bunch of people running out. As we excited we saw this cream brown haired girl with cloudy gray eyes stand in front of us. Amu's eyes got really big and then the girl turned around and walked away. "Let's get out of here," Amu said her hand shaking just a little. "Okay," I said taking her to the restaurant near the movies for lunch. We ate, but Amu's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Amu what are you thinking about," I asked. She turned and looked my way then said, "You know that girl we saw after we ran out of the building? Her name is Yume and she is the Ace chair for the Guardians. She was holding a gun," Amu said her eyes showing a freaked out emotion. She picked up her straw and started spinning it in her drink making the ice clatter against the glass. "I didn't really see her with a gun Amu," I said cautiously. "Do you think I'm going insane," she asked calmly looking down at her drink with sad eyes. I didn't know what to say to that and thankfully the server came with the bill.

**Amu's Point of View**

"Well that's just great, Tadase thinks I'm going crazy," I said tears falling down my eyes. "You don't know that Amu. Tadase never got the chance to answer you," Ran stated while patting my back. "Yes he did he waited just two seconds and his eyes looked confused," I said wiping my tears on my sleeves. "Plus as soon as the waiter showed he ignored the question as if he knew his answer would hurt me," I continued with new tears rolling down my cheeks. Su pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe away my tears. "Amu you know he isn't the only one who didn't see the gun," Dai said. "Why you guys didn't see it," I asked. "Well I didn't have a good look, but no I didn't," Miki answered. I started to freak out. Was I going crazy? I could swear that I saw her holding a gun and pointing it at Tadase and I. "Amu let's go you need to hurry or you're going to be late for the music video," Su said checking my purple watch. I walked toward the train station and got on it. I waited as the train left the station and looked out the windows watching the people's faces become a blur and start to blend in with the concrete. Soon we left the station and all I could see was mountains and trees. Four stops later I got off and ran to the recording building. As I opened the door I bumped into a guy with spiky blonde hair. "Hey watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am," he shouted. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," I said bowing and then ran into the building. "What floor was it on again," I asked Miki. "Floor 6 I think," she replied. I ran into the elevator then hit the 6 button and waited as it went up. "I thought the meeting started at 1:00 o'clock," Dai questioned. "It does, but I am supposed to meet Utau and Ikuto 25 minutes early," I answered. I wiped the last of my tearstains of my cheek and the elevator door opened to reveal a long hallway with lots of doors. "I think the room number was 621," I said looking at the numbers on the doors. "It has to be on the right side because those are odd numbers," Ran answered. "My eyes don't look red anymore do they," I asked Su. "Nope they look like they normally do," Su decided and twirled around. Once I got to the right door I opened it and walked in. "Hey Utau! Hi Ikuto," I said smiling. "Hey Amu sorry I asked you to get here early," Utau apologized. "It's fine actually it helped me out in a situation," I replied with a smile. "So why did you want me here early," I asked confused. "I want all of us to get our make-up done and change our clothes early that way we can have more time to just record the video," Utau said. "Do I have to wear make-up it always feels so weird," Ikuto responded making a face. "Do you want to look so pale that people think you're supposed to be a ghost plus if you don't wear any make-up on camera it makes you look ugly," Utau responded and patted her brother on the back. "I thought you were used to it Ikuto since you were always performing on stage with your violin," I snickered. "Hey Amu you should stop laughing at me just because your jealous of my good looks," Ikuto smirked at his comeback. I turned away and then said, "I think you're the one that's jealous. You're the one who keeps looking at me with those eyes." "Oh so do you want me to show you what real jealousy looks like," Ikuto said walking closer to me. I stood my ground and crossed my arms around my chest. "I rather you learn to appreciate being friends," I answered back looking strait into his eyes as he stopped in front of me. "Amu and Ikuto you two stop flirting and get over here I got the make-up, hair, and clothes artists," Utau shouted causing Ikuto and I to both blush then glance at each other. "Well I guess we should go," I said turning around to hide my blush. Ikuto followed me out of the room to where Utau was tapping her foot impatiently.

**Utau's Point of View**

The clothes artist put Amu in a tank top with spaghetti straps. The top part was rounded and covered the chest. It was white with black lace at the top and then the rest of the tank top was black. From the top of the tank top a pink ribbon was laced like a shoe all the way down until the bottom. She was wearing short jean shorts that had a matching pink heart belt. She was wearing knee high white boots with pink ribbons in them. "I look dorky don't I," Amu asked feeling awkward in the outfit. "No you look really cute and I like the make-up it's the natural look," I squealed. Amu blushed. I think she wasn't comfortable in such skimpy clothes. I was wearing a royal blue dress that flowed gracefully and ended at different lengths. It was pretty short in the front and longer in the back. A black bow is tied around me under my chest and my makeup is also natural. I am wearing black high heels with fake diamonds on them. "You look amazing," Amu said hiding her outfit behind a purple curtain. "Thanks," I said. Ikuto came out wearing black pants with silver chains as a belt. He wore a white shirt with silver buttons that were rounded rectangles and the first three buttons were left undone. "Wow all three of us look amazing," I said sending Amu and Ikuto one of my beautiful smiles. "How would I know I can't even see Amu's," Ikuto smirked. "I-I'm not coming out from behind this curtain," Amu said blushing. "Amu you're going to need to come out here for them to work with your hair," I said sighing. I got up and grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her out from behind the curtains and sat her down by a hair stylist. I looked over at Ikuto to see him staring at Amu and smiling to himself. "What Ikuto," Amu shouted. "Nothing Amu. Nothing," Ikuto said starting to smirk. "The way you said it didn't sound like nothing," Amu continued. "Amu I'll tell just you," Ikuto said walking closer to her. I stuck out my leg and he tripped to the floor. "Oi Utau what was that for," Ikuto asked angrily. "Oh that? That's for being mean to my best friend," I said nonchalantly. The artist curled Amu's hair and put mine into two whispy buns. They shortened Ikuto's bangs a little and cleaned it up better. "Okay now it is time to start the recording," I said standing up. Ikuto and Amu glared at each other and then followed me out of the room and into the recording room. "Here is the story line and the stage directions," Yukari said handing all three of us copies.

**Amu's Point of View**

The first day of recording didn't go well. We only got one scene right and it was a lip singing one. "I'm sorry Utau that I messed up the scenes," I said my head hanging down. "Don't worry Amu! It just takes some time," Utau said giving me a hug. "Ikuto kept whispering perverted things in my ear for that one scene and I just couldn't concentrate on smiling," I glared at Ikuto. "Hey don't blame me for just having a little fun," Ikuto smirked. I stopped once I saw a person with blonde hair and red eyes standing a few feet away from us. "Tadase? What are you doing here," I asked in a nervous voice. Ikuto and Utau stood waiting for the answer and I was freaked out. "Something horrible is coming," I said quietly. Utau barley heard what I said then turned to face Tadase saying, "Spill it Tadase what do you want!"

**Sorry I took a while to finish and post this, but I was busy! I apologize! Anyway please review and tell me if you like the cliffhanger or if you don't like it! **


	8. Chapter 8: Amu's Dark Revolution

**Hmm what do I say for this one! PLEASE REVIEW ESPECIALY IF YOU HAVEN'T! Ok sorry for those who have reviewed, Love you!**

_**Amu's Dark Revolution**_

"Why am I here you ask," Tadase said coldly toward Ikuto and Utau.

"Did you follow me," I asked.

"Of course not! I only came here with Yaya and the others to see a concert," Tadase replied. "Yaya had gotten free tickets from someone she knew and she invited us all, but no one could get in contact with you so we decided to go without you," Tadase continued. He glanced down at the ground then back into my eyes. I looked over past Tadase and found five figures walking over here.

"Oh is that Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, and Kairi," I asked pointing behind Tadase. He turned around and looked to where I was pointing. Utau and Ikuto saw what I was talking about and whispered something to each other.

"Yeah they went to go get some drinks for the concert, but I went ahead to find nothing here," Tadase answered. As Yaya and the rest came closer I started to feel uneasier while the rest seemed to have completely normal actions.

"Hey Amu how are you feeling? I heard from Rima you got kissed forcefully by that Tobikuma guy," Yaya shouted. Why did Yaya always have to shout? I could feel my face turn pale and I felt a bit woozy. Maybe I am going insane nothing is normal for me lately.

"I- I don't…like that guy," I answered my eyes started to become watery. I turned around trying to prevent the others from seeing the condition I was in.

"Wait Amu was kissed by that guy," Ikuto and Utau exclaimed. They both turned to look at me.

"Everyone's looking at you Amu. Look at the mess you have created. It's all YOUR fault," an unfamiliar voice said echoing in my head. No one else seemed to hear it. I don't know how long I can take this I might be going crazy!

"Amu told you about those guys," Tadase asked confused.

"Why do you care Tadase you can't even protect Amu from those creeps," Ikuto shouted.

"What did you say? I'd like to see you protect her in the position I was in," Tadase shouted back.

"Yaya wanted to see the concert Kairi, but Yaya doesn't think they are here," Yaya sighed.

"Yaya let's talk about that later and try to figure out what's going on right now," Kairi said glancing at the two glaring boys.

"I bet I wouldn't stand there like a hopeless fool," Ikuto said calmly, but in a cold voice.

"I _did not_ stand there I helped protect her from knifes," Tadase shouted.

Why is everything always my fault? Why are they fighting over me? Don't they see who causes all these problems for them? I was starting to wheeze. "Hahaha! Calm down Amu you're going into a panic attack and even though it doesn't sound dangerous they are," the cold dark voice echoed in my head.

"Don't yell at my brother," Utau shouted.

"Tadase is really starting to get angry," Nagihiko said with worry.

"They should stop fighting. Poor Amu hasn't even moved an inch and her back is facing everybody," Rima added.

"Do you really believe you even have a chance with Amu? I mean didn't you two used to date once," Ikuto hissed.

"That's only because of you that we broke up in the first place and we never really officially broke up," Tadase spewed heated words of hate. That took Ikuto for a shock. His face showed for only mere seconds regret.

"Well sorry about that time, but obviously your bond with her wasn't that strong if you never officially got back together," Ikuto smirked evilly.

"What did you say you darn cat," Tadase shouted.

"Amu don't let this fight get to you you're losing your shine," Dai said gasping with pain. The rest of the charas had already gone back into their eggs. Finally Dai went back into her egg and then Amu saw Yume from out of the corner of her eyes.

"Wha-What are you doing here," I asked creped out.

"I'm here to capture your heart Amu," Yume said. She made a gun appear in her hand then pulled the trigger and shouted, "Unlock the darkness that resides within your heart!" A bullet shot out and hit me within my heart and I collapsed to the ground holding my chest. I felt a sharp pain then it kept getting worse until there was no way I could feel more pain. I screamed a blood-curdling scream and tears were rolling down my eyes. My eggs all turned into X-eggs and then combined into one egg. Yume picked it up and put it in her bag.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

"Amu are you all right," Tadase turned around and asked with worry.

"Are you stupid of course she isn't all right," I said turning around to see what had silenced Tadase and the others. "Who are you," I shouted with rage. Amu was crumbled up on the ground with tears down her face and all of her charas were missing.

"Yume! What are you doing," Yaya shrieked.

"Well what does it look like? I unlocked the darkness that was building up in Amu's heart because of you guys," Yume said. "I mean you guys caused this confusion in her heart. She blames herself for not knowing who to choose and for the commotions that go on between you guys rather than blaming you guys," Yume continued.

"Our fault," Utau questioned, "Does that mean you had nothing to do with it?"

"Of course not. We made it worse and worked hard to heighten the stress so she would see it from our point of view. None of you were thinking how must Amu feel about having her first kiss taken away by some guy she hates. Instead two of you were thinking why couldn't it have been me while the rest just watch," Yume said.

"Hey did we miss all the fun," the red haired guy I think its Tobikuma said showing up from the path Amu, Utau and I came from earlier.

"Does any of this look like fun to you," Tadase asked with venom.

"I agree this party is no fun. We need some blood spill for that," a green haired guy I think Akihiko replied looking at the scene. How could he talk and act so calm?

"Look at all of them they are so useless now without their charas," a girl said must be Azami.

"One thing I am not is useless," I said running at her. She seemed shocked for a second, but then transformed.

"Dark Thorn Transformation," this Azami girl shouted. Her outfit consisted of a dark green dress with no sleeves except for vines around her arms. "Thorn Strike," she shouted and a big horde of thorns shot out from her hands. I dodged the thorns and then jumped over her and landed on my feet next to Amu.

"Ha! You barely just remembered that Amu is still on the ground and you barely just decided to help her. And you guys call her your friend," Yume scoffed.

I ignored her and started to pick Amu up off the ground, but was smacked in the face. "Ow what did you do that for I'm trying to help you," I said rubbing my face.

"Hmm. Ikuto is that you? I thought it was Yume or the others that are after me," Amu said apologetically. She started to wipe the tears off her face when a hurricane of flowers came at us. I picked up Amu and jumped out of the way then lost my balance and tumbled to the ground with Amu.

"Amu are you alright," I asked while rubbing my head and shaking dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about you," Amu asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but who cares. I'm sorry I didn't know that I was causing you problems," I said quietly. I was embarrassed at myself how could I hurt the girl I loved so much it was criminal.

"It's not your fault! It's not your fault! It's my fault! I'm sorry for not being able to choose who I love. I'm so sorry," Amu said crying.

"Amu it's not your fault that you haven't decided or know who you love. You're just making sure that you don't make a mistake. Don't worry I can wait for you, okay," I said patting her head. She blushed and then started pouting.

"Ikuto stop treating me like a child," Amu said hitting me playfully on the shoulders.

"Amu are you okay," Tadase asked holding out his hand for her to take so he could help her up. She looked at it cautiously before she took it. He pulled her up and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Amu, next time I do anything wrong please tell me. Don't keep it to yourself," Tadase said. Utau stared at Tadase and Amu then helped me up.

"Ikuto you can't lose to him. I just get this weird feeling from him," Utau whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as I turned to look at Amu in Tadase's arms. I felt a pang in my heart, but told myself not to interfere for Amu's sake.

"Okay Tadase that's enough," Amu said pushing him away gently. "Oh and I'm okay now," she said slightly blushing. I wanted to kiss Amu to make her forget all about Tadase and to make her remember only me.

"Hey where did those idiots go," I asked.

"I got rid of them by calling the police," Yaya said smiling.

"That's really awesome Yaya, but doesn't that mean they're coming over here now," I asked. Yaya tilted her head a moment to think about it then she shook her head no.

"Yaya only pretended to call," Kairi explained. Everyone but Yaya and Kairi had sweat drops appearing. I smacked my hand against my forehead and sighed.

"Wow," Rima said being the first to voice her opinion in a sarcastic tone.

"Well Ikuto if you don't mind I think that this time I will walk Amu home," Tadase said and boldly grabbed her hand and started to walk off.

"I don't know what's gotten into Tadase lately," Utau said with annoyance. I was still looking at where Tadase and Amu had gone and vanished from my view. How dare he take Amu home? That was my job.

"Well we all better start going home it is pretty late. I'll take you home Rima," Nagihiko talked.

"Hey Kairi Yaya wants to walk you home," Yaya said surprising everyone.

"Um Yaya usually it's the guys who walk the girls home," Utau commented and broke the silence.

"Yeah, but Yaya doesn't care. I want to make sure Kairi is safe because Yaya will definitely be fine," Yaya said pecking Kairi on the cheek and blushing.

"Well whatever let's go home Utau. I'm getting tired," I said ignoring Yaya and Kairi. "I feel like I have a headache," I said quietly to myself.

"Okay I feel pretty tired also," Utau said grabbing my hand. We started to walk off in the same direction Amu and Tadase left from.

Amu's Point of View

Tadase had just dropped me off at home. I haven't found dad yet, but I already know he is going to cause a scene. "Hi Ami! How was Karaoke," I asked my sister.

"Karaoke was good! Ami got a better score than Papa," she replied while giving me a tight hug.

"Hey Ami do you know where dad is," I asked.

"Yeah papa went to go take a bath and mama is sleeping," Ami answered.

"Hey Ami it is pretty late so why are you still up," I pondered aloud.

"Fine Ami will go to bed now because you are home," she said then ran up to her room. I need to get my charas back, but how do I do that. Plus I doubt they are going to let me off the hook. I feel as if something is going to happen tomorrow also. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and stared out the door. All of a sudden Ikuto popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey Amu just checking that you made it home safe," Ikuto said winking. He jumped down off the balcony and walked away. That was sweet of Ikuto, but I know why he did it. He must have been really jealous of Tadase, but not much happened. All we did was talk about how his grandma was doing, not very romantic at all. Guess I better prepare for tomorrow because it is not going to be all fine and dandy.

**Yep so I guess you noticed I changed the paragraph system and it looks nice plus it is easier on the eyes. Yeah so next chapter will be the next day at school. Please review and thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes I am tired, but glad to finish this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Cat Transformation?

**Yipee! Here is chapter 9. I don't know how long I want to make this fanfic, but don't worry about it right now because it is not going to end soon. Just tell me if you think I should make this a long fanfic with lots of fun and daring chapters!**

_**A Cat Transformation!**_

Amu groaned as she walked onto the school campus. She didn't feel like school this morning. She just new something dreadful was going to happen and she was starting to believe she is crazy not just questioning it anymore. "Hey Amu," Azami said putting her arm around my shoulder, "How's it going?"

"Azami do you really have to ask that," Amu replied with annoyance. Amu brushed her arm off her and sped up leaving Azami behind by the gate. I was the fourth person to make it into my classroom, which wasn't so great because Akihiko was standing near my chair waiting for me. "What do you want Akihiko? I already know you guys have something planned for me today so don't you dare go spouting out nonsense about it," Amu whispered angrily.

"Really Amu? All I was going to say was that I'm sorry that you had to realize how horrible your situation is the hard way," Akihiko whispered back in a seductive voice. It sent shivers down Amu's spine in a freaked out sort of way. Amu quickly backed away from him. Only until he left to take his seat at the back of the classroom did she go back to her seat and sit down. Nagihiko and Rima walked into the classroom holding hands that is until they saw Akihiko and Amu in the same room without any of her friends.

"Amu I just came by with Nagihiko to see how you were doing," Rima said hugging me tight. She turned and looked at Nagihiko who looked at Rima with eyes that expressed his feelings of love.

Amu's Point of View

That is what I wanted someone to look at me like that and someone to love me whole-heartedly. I know that I am lucky to have Ikuto and Tadase, but lately it's been more fighting than concern about my emotions. I felt a pang of jealousy and as soon as it stopped I felt guilty for it. "Rima class is going to start soon you might want to leave before you become late," Nagihiko said interrupting Rima's long hug.

"Okay, but you better watch over her. Okay," Rima made Nagihiko promise. She left the room in a hurry, but waved goodbye to me. I smiled back just before she left and then pulled out the homework that I finished.

"Nagihiko what do you think of my situation or shall I say the position I am in," I asked casually. He stopped going through his backpack and looked at me seriously thinking.

"Hmm I would think that it would be very uncomfortable, but at least you know that a lot of people are attracted to your personality," Nagihiko said then shrugged and went back to pulling his homework out of his backpack. Kane- sensei entered the room and started our lesson off with an English project.

"I want you guys to each choose a topic about a deeper understanding of words choose 4 words related to each other and talk about the meanings of them all. Of course I have to approve it first to make sure it is appropriate, but have fun and look in the dictionary to get some ideas," Kane sensei said, "Oh and don't forget that connotations are important for this essay." I got up to the back of the class and grabbed a dictionary and started looking for a word that I could work with. I started with the A section of the dictionary and found a word that made me just warm up inside. I found one word I wanted to work with and it was Adore.

"Okay class this is the end of the math lesson so have a fun lunch," Kane- sensei shouted. Everyone got up out of their seats and started to pack up and leave the classroom. To tell the truth I was nervous and didn't want to venture out of the classroom. I kept close to Nagihiko as we walked to our usual lunch table in the cafeteria. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark blue hair that could only be Ikuto's. Did he really think I wasn't going to notice? I figured I would watch out for him since I knew he would be worried. He must be ditching high school it was his senior year and he was ditching. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble because of me.

"Hey Amu," Tadase said once he saw me. I sat down next to him because I knew Nagihiko wanted to sit down next to Rima. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to find a shadow behind the entrance wall to the cafeteria. I smiled. It had to be Ikuto. Then I turned my attention back to the conversation Tadase was going on about. "Amu are you feeling all right. I know your charas are gone, but don't worry I'll protect you," Tadase said with a smile.

"Thanks Tadase, but I think I can protect myself right now. I mean think about all the fan girls that would kill me if you got hurt," I said smiling back. I looked over at Rima and Nagihiko they seemed like they wanted to help protect me also so I shook my head no and smiled. I saw Saaya stomping off in my direction. That was weird what does she want with me.

"Amu Hinamori! Why do all the guys like you," she whispered in my ear. She had pulled me close by my jacket and then slipped her hand in my pocket and quickly took it out. "Well see you later you annoying bug," Saaya said laughing mockingly. Well, that was weird. What did she put in my pocket? I dug my right hand into my pocket and felt a small folded up piece of paper in there. Quickly I pulled it out and opened it under the table when Nagihiko was distracting Tadase. They were talking about the school trip that was coming up soon no one knows where we are going yet.

'Hey Amu you are probably wondering why I would give you a note so I will not explain why. I want to warn you that you shouldn't go back into the classroom in fact you should get out of school early today. Watch out for them. You know whom I'm talking about, THEM. Don't you dare think we are friends now though!' I finished reading it and shredded it up into pieces and threw it away. Things are starting to get out of hand now Saaya's helping me? Or it could be a trap, but for some reason I feel as if I can trust her.

"You guys I think I'm going to head home early I don't feel so good," I interrupted and said in a pained voice. I stood up and waited for their responses which I knew were coming.

"Amu you shouldn't go home by yourself. Should I walk you home," Tadase asked with worry.

"Amu you know Tadase is right. You shouldn't go home alone it's dangerous," Rima added with sympathy. Nagihiko nodded his head showing concern, but I just wanted to leave so I could stop faking that I was hurting.

"It's fine I'll take her home since I already missed half of my classes," said a sexy voice that I knew belonged to Ikuto. I saw Tadase's face become bright red with rage and then he turned around to look at me.

"Amu who do you want to take you home," Tadase basically shouted, but only our table could hear what he said. His outburst was scaring me so instead of answering I ran off looking back only once to see everyone's shocked reactions. I kept running till I made it out of the school gate and kept running until I made it about half way home. I stopped to catch my breath and bent down putting my hands on my knees panting. I looked around to find that no one else was on this street so I started singing one of Utau's new songs on the album she gave me. It still wasn't out yet, but I needed to release some stress. (Please listen to the song!)

Miranda Cosgrove – Adored

I'm willing to try this  
But maybe you're not  
Maybe we'll like it  
Lets give it a shot

And let's throw ourselves in  
And get soaking wet  
Don't just slip our toes in  
Not yet

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'cause i just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be,  
Adored!

Chorus:  
I need to feel it to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of you're soul  
Let me know i'm adored!  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words let me know  
That i'm positivly yours and you're positivly mines for sure  
From the bottom of you're heart let me know i'm  
Adored

I'm willing to show you  
The thoughts in my mind  
I'm willing to cut lose  
The ropes that i tided

So tell me you're ready  
To dig in the dirt  
To show me the places  
That you ever were

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'cause i just wanna be  
Adored!

Chorus

What's the point that suddendly you're less  
(from the bottom of my heart)

What more wanna win and not come second best  
(from the bottom of my heart)

So shattered my heart don't matter now  
Because i wanna fall  
For my own sickness don't matter if i break  
You're gonna be adored by me

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'cause i just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be,  
Adored!

Chorus

From the bottom of my heart (x8)

I stopped singing and suddenly an egg came out of my heart and landed softly in my palm. It was a light purple that closely resembled pink and had pictures of lavender cats running. What the heck? Now I have five eggs is that even possible? Well technically I have two eggs since the other four merged into one. I walked the rest of the way home and pulled out my key and opened the door. I walked in and dropped my backpack then locked the door and went upstairs to my bedroom. I plopped on the bed and then seconds later heard a knock on the balcony door. I looked up to see my yellow curtains and sighed. I got up and pulled back the curtains. "What do you want Ikuto," I said in a tired voice. I opened the door knowing that he was not a pedophile even if he acted like one sometimes. He hoped in and glanced around my room. My egg was hidden in the pouch that the others used to be in.

" I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone at home," he said with a smile that for once wasn't a smirk. I smiled back and then sat down back on my bed and pulled out the newest volume for my favorite manga. Ikuto walked over and bent his head down looking at the front cover. "Hey isn't that the series I was reading at your house when I was bored. Wow and they're already on volume 12 I left off on 5," Ikuto said with shock.

"Well you have been gone for a while Ikuto," I said glancing up. "Do you want to catch up I have the others," I asked pulling out books 6 through 11. Ikuto looked at the clock and then at the big stack of books then shrugged.

"I might as well," he said picking up book 6 and opening it to the first page. He seemed to be focusing intently on the story so I picked up book 12 and started to read. Time passed by quickly and I had just finished reading book 12. How could the author leave it at a cliffhanger again? Ikuto had moved on to the next book also so I decided to go downstairs and get a snack. I went back upstairs holding a plate of pretzels covered with cheddar cheese.

"You want some," I asked Ikuto. He looked up and took a handful of them and put some in his mouth then went back to reading. I set the plate down and pulled out my cell phone and started to read some texts I hadn't read yet. I glanced over at Ikuto who was still reading and eating the snack. I had a few pretzels myself. Ikuto is acting different from usual he isn't teasing me as much. I got up and walked over to Ikuto and before he had the chance to look up I kissed him on the cheek then walked back to my bed and laid down.

"Hey what was that for," Ikuto exclaimed. His cheeks were flushed red. How out of character.

"Just thought I would reward you for behaving yourself," I said slightly blushing, but turned around so I could hide it. Oh my god why did I do that! How embarrassing. I felt my cheeks become even redder and then Ikuto grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him. "What," I asked managing not to stutter.

"Don't do that again okay. I don't mind it, but it makes my heart pound and I don't think I can control myself if you do it again," Ikuto said seriously. His face and my face were both red. Then we heard my bedroom door start to creak open and I pushed Ikuto under my bed.

"Oh Amu what are you doing home so early," my mom asked.

"I'm feeling sort of sick right now so I left to go home early," I said wincing and talking in a pained voice.

"Does your stomach hurt," my mom asked. I nodded my head. "I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking out of the room. I dragged Ikuto out from under my bead and then shoved him out on the balcony. Then I grabbed the pile of books I left out for Ikuto and handed them to him.

"Here Ikuto you can finish these at your house just remember to bring them back when you are done," I said shutting the door then pulling the curtains back over the door. I ran to my bed and sat there holding my stomach just in time for when my mom came in with a hot towel.

"Here Amu put this on your stomach and you will feel better soon," my mom said watching as I put it under my shirt and on my stomach. "Honey I know this might not be the right time to tell you, but your father and I have both gotten accepted for higher paying jobs, but it's in America. Don't worry you are going to finish up this school year here, but next year you will be with us. We will probably have a friend of ours stay here to watch over you while we are in America," my mom said waiting for my reaction.

"Were moving again…" was all I could say. My face went into total shock. Mom went up to me and hugged me then left the room. As soon as she left I started crying. "I don't want to be all alone again," I sobbed. I heard a crack and then out of nowhere my egg opened and out popped a purple cat girl. "Who are you," I asked still sobbing.

"I am Coco and I am here because of your wish not to be alone," she answered. She had pink hair, but it was darker and her eyes were like golden sun drops just like mine. She was wearing a black dress that was flowed gracefully and a bell around her neck. I stopped crying and looked up sniffing. "Don't worry Amu I will always be with you when you are lonely," Coco added.

"Thanks," I said smiling. It was a sad smile of course.

**Next Day**

I sat down in my chair, as class was about to begin. My eyes were red from crying and from not being able to get much sleep. I didn't feel like telling anyone about my moving besides I still had the rest of this school year to enjoy with them. Kane-sensei asked if anyone could solve the problem on the bored so I walked up and answered the problem even showing all of my work. Then sat down listening to Kane-sensei praise me as if it was some sort of miracle. The rest of the class stared at me as if I were something special. "Amu that was the hardest question it was meant as an extra credit point," Kane-sensei beamed.

"Since when did she become so smart," a girl muttered. I stared at the problem in shock. How in the world did I answer that question? I thought it was a normal one and just went through the motions. The rest of class passed by slowly and Nagihiko kept sending me notes. I picked it up and read it.

'How did you solve that problem even that nerdy kid couldn't answer' I picked up my pencil and wrote on it. 'I don't know I just acted like it was a normal problem' Then I threw it at him when the teacher had his back to the class. Nagihiko read it and then just shook his head.

"Hey Amu did you forget something," Azami said grabbing me as soon as I left the classroom for lunch. I tried to brush her off, but her grip was strong.

"Coco," I shouted Coco popped up out of my backpack and then we both simultaneously said, "Cute Kitty Cat Transformation!" The next thing I knew was that I had pink cat ears, paws, and a cattail. I was wearing a black shirt that didn't cover my stomach and had a bell around my neck. I was wearing black shorts with a black belt and had long black socks with black string coming off the sides. (Picture of the whole thing on profile)

"Silver claws," I said and out came claws that were hidden under my paws. I let it scratch her cheek until she let go of me. I saw that the scratch was bleeding, but kept running until I made it to the bathroom and undid the transformation. "Wow that was weird I'm glad no one else saw me in that get up," I said turning to Coco.

"Oh, but someone did and that would be me," said a familiar voice.

**Yeah I finally finished this chapter and now my brain hurts. I am going to the beach tomorrow so I wanted to finish it today! Ow! I think I have a migraine, but has anyone else noticed that Akihiko is close to the name of Nagihiko or am I going crazy? Thanks for reading and enjoying my story even if you don't review though I would love it if you would. I think I might be getting writers block right now! Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Path of the Villains

**Hello everyone I am back from the beach. I only spent a day there then came back home. It was so much fun! I collected a lot of shells and slammed the volleyball real hard into the sand. I made it to chapter 10 so I am going to do something special by using a villain's point of view.**

_**The Path of the Villains**_

"Get away from me," I shouted and turned around to confirm Tobikuma was in the girls' bathroom. "You do know this is a bathroom for girls and the one for guys is on the other side," I said walking toward the exit. Before I could reach the door he grabbed my right hand and pulled me back. He tied a cloth around my head and put it into my mouth so I couldn't make much noise.

"Who said I wasn't here to kidnap you Amu," Tobikuma questioned. My face showed true shock and then changed to a freaked out expression. He pulled out some rope and started to tie my hands behind my back. I pulled them away from the ropes and moved violently trying to make him lose his hold on me, but it was no use. He punched me in the stomach real hard with his fist and everything started to go black. "Goodnight Amu," Tobikuma laughed evilly.

**Tobikuma's Point of View**

After I tied Amu up I carefully opened the bathroom door a tiny crack and looked outside. "Azami better hurry or girls really might enter this bathroom. I'm surprised no one has yet," I said with worry to my chara Arashi.

"No one has entered because I put a sign on the door saying that several toilets were plugged and that there is a huge mess," Arashi smirked. Arashi has orange spiky hair while mine lays flat and is much like a skater hair style so when I character change I get spiky hair. He wears a black lose T-shirt and red baggy pants that match his eyes.

"Wow that's awesome how come I couldn't think of that," I asked while looking out the crack and waiting for Azami to show up.

"You couldn't because I am the true dark and evil one," Arashi smiled wickedly. I hate it when he gets cocky just because he is seems a bit darker than me. Only when we transform together are we truly scary. Finally I saw Azami appear with a library cart and a green sheet that hid the bottom layer. The top layer was filled with schoolbooks from the non-fiction section. I glanced around for others and when the coast was clear I walked out of the bathroom and put Amu on the bottom layer and then readjusted the sheet covering everything.

"Well Azami I better walk you back to the library," I said with a knowing tone. Azami turned her head and looked at me to show off her evil smirk.

"Well then we better get moving the van is coming to drop off some new books for the library," Azami said playing with the ends of her hair. We walked out the front doors of the school and toward the library. When we arrived Azami had to put back all of the non-fiction books and forced me to help her. "Tobikuma you're not moving fast enough it goes in the third isle to the left," Azami growled and tapped her foot impatiently while watching me put it away in the right spot. When we finished Azami went up to the librarian and said a few quick words with her then nodded her head and walked back toward me. "She said the truck just came," Azami answered the questioning look I must have had on my face.

"Oh so is it him who is driving the truck," I asked with curiosity. Azami sighed then nodded her head yes. We put the cart in the truck first before I pulled Amu out and hid her in a big metal chest like container. I put the lock on it and then helped Azami pile books onto the cart. It took several long minutes to get all the books into the library, but when we did we went out to the truck.

"You can go now. Just make sure the package gets to her alright," Azami said to the driver. He nodded his head and then drove out of the school parking lot making a right hand turn at the light. "Well lunch is going to be over soon so we might want to get to class," Azami commented after looking down at her black and red watch.

"Well I guess we better get going then. Plus I am sure that Akihiko is truly upset that he couldn't see her off so he might take it out on us if we stay here too long," I said nodding towards the bushes in front of the library subtly so only she would notice.

"Good idea," she said already starting to walk off to class. I followed close behind and noticed that Akihiko got up and took the long way back to his classroom.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Tadase. Trust me when I say I didn't choose to sit next to the enemy it was just that the girl sitting next to him couldn't concentrate so the teacher made me switch seats and sit next to him. Tadase turned to glare at me as he saw me take my seat. I smirked back knowing I bested him. He wouldn't be the first guy to kiss Amu on the lips and he was pissed. "Okay class the principal finally decided where we are going on the class trip, but I cannot tell you where until tomorrow," Sho-sensei informed the class. The class chatted loudly guessing on where we would be going or where they wanted to go. Tadase ignored me until I tapped his shoulder with my bright orange pencil.

"What do you want," Tadase practically spat out the words.

"I thought I would give you a little heads up since you helped us so much with our plans," I answered. Tadase froze for a second before his face started to show even more hatred toward me.

"I. Did. Not. Help. You. Guys. And what do you mean heads up," Tadase said calmly, but with the presence of anger. He was currently stabbing his pencil into his eraser as a way to manage his anger. I almost told him it wasn't doing an efficient job, but decided against it when he looked back at me with a sneer on his lips.

"Oh I was just going to give you a heads up on Ikuto so you could save Amu. That's all," I said smirking at him and then turning my head back to the front of the room. The teacher was starting to talk about history and I took note of the chapter it was on.

"Wait Amu needs to be saved? What did you scum do to her? Where is she," Tadase braded me with questions and his tone of hatred.

"Well let's just say we kidnapped her and don't you dare ask me another question because I cannot answer it. If I were you I would keep this information from Ikuto since you want to reach Amu and save her," I teased with an evil smile. Before Tadase could get in another word I turned back to the teacher and raised my hand saying, "I'll solve that problem. I know how to do this one." Then I walked up to the board and started to write down the Japanese role and ideals in World War 2.

**Yep had to stop at this part for the dramatic ending of this chapter. Anyway some of you have already read my first One-Shot so thanks. If you didn't and you're interested please check it out it is called _Switching Roles _an Amuto story. I have a few good ideas on some more Shugo Chara stories, but I am going to wait until I get a few more chapters of this one out. Then I will post another one. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who keep reviewing, until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Everyone's Discretion

**Yeah so sorry the last chapter was short, but it had an important part to the story. I think when I hit chapter 13 for this story I will start another story and I think it is an amazing idea if I do say so myself, but it is up to you to tell me if it is or not. Okay I'm done talking so go ahead and read the story.**

**_Everyone's Discretion _**

I woke up and opened my eyes, but it was still dark and not even a smidge brighter. "Where am I? Coco are you here," I tried to say, but it came out more like this. "Mrph grumhp greeow? Mrg brir urf," I mumbled through the cloth.

"Amu are you awake," Coco asked. I tried to say yes, but instead I managed an hmm. "I'll take that as a yes. I got caught and he taped me inside the egg so I can't get out, but as soon as we get the chance we at least need to find an escape route for me so I can get help," Coco added with reassurance. I am guessing I am in a car because of the bumpiness and the sound of traffic. Just where am I in the car and where are we going?

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

Something felt wrong after lunch was over I walked into the classroom just before the late bell rang. I looked at the class and noticed that Amu was missing she was at school earlier and she didn't even meet us at lunch. I remember she said that she was going to go to the office to discuss an issue with her testing schedule, but she said she would be right back. "Nagihiko please take a seat so I can start class," Kane-sensei interrupted my thoughts with a welcoming smile.

"Kane-sensei do you know where Amu is," I asked as I took my seat.

"Hmm I don't know that is unusual for her to just go missing, but I can't do anything about it other wise I would get in trouble," he thought out loud and with that class continued. Rima is going to be so mad at me. She told me to watch over Amu, but I wasn't careful enough and now she is missing. I don't want her to beat me up. I guess I better wait till after school to go look for her and see if she is home.

**Rima's Point of View**

I watched Tadase and Tobikuma carefully as they seemed to be talking about something important. Whatever it was Tadase seemed pissed. I made note to myself to thank Yaya later for daring me to put a recorder in Tadase's bag for a whole day and leave it running. Ah they stopped talking to each other now I can get my recorder back. Tobikuma was busy answering a question on the board as I got out of my seat and walked up to Tadase. "So Tadase you have to fill me in on what that was all about," I said with one arm on my hip.

"Not much Rima he was just annoying me and trying to psyche me out," Tadase said. Luckily our teacher didn't care if we got up to talk as long as we were quiet.

"Okay well it's not my problem. Hey Tadase can I borrow your dictionary I left mine at home today," I asked.

"Sure go ahead it's in my backpack," Tadase said nodding his head. I thanked him and then searched for the dictionary. In truth I didn't need it, but I needed the recorder that I hid in it. Once I found it I took it out and went back to my seat acting as if I was searching for a certain word when I wasn't. When I found it I slid it into my backpack and then handed it back to Tadase.

"I found what I was looking for so thanks Tadase," I smiled.

**Kukai's Point of View**

Something weird was going on in class. Not the lesson plan. That always seemed to remain boring not that my teacher seemed to care. No, I saw Azami working in the library earlier before lunch ended, but during a soccer practice I overheard her talking about how she hated reading books and she would rather eat worms than be anywhere near them. It was also weird that Tobikuma was helping her and he seemed like he wanted to get the job done as quickly as possible. Well then again what did I know I just felt that something weird is going on? "Kukai can you answer the next question," the teacher asked me noticing my eyes glazing over. I looked at the problem and then smiled. Lucky! I copied it off of a friend earlier so I grabbed my notes and went up to the board and solved it. "Kukai that's amazing you actually got it right," the teacher exclaimed with joy. The whole class and I sweat dropped. Wow did she really believe I was stupid. Everyone could tell I was just being lazy and annoying though she didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks I guess your teaching must be paying off," I replied with a hint of sarcasm not that she noticed. She smiled throughout the rest of class while Azami turned and winked at me.

"So you tired of how dense she is," she asked me with a smile. I nodded and leaned back in my chair stretching.

"So Azami what were you doing at the library when I heard you say that you hate books," I asked with my sporty smile.

**Tadase's Point of View**

Why was it taking so long for class to end? I wanted to go and check to see if Amu was all right. Tobikuma sat back in his seat next to me after he finished answering the question. Several kids jotted down some new notes hoping it would help them score high on the upcoming tests. Did they really kidnap Amu and if so why? "Tadase can you help me with this question," one of Saaya's friends asked.

"Sure which one are you struggling with the most," I asked. She pointed to a problem and I showed her slowly the steps and explained why you did them in that order.

"Thanks and oh here take this note. Saaya told me to give it to you and to tell you that it is very important that you read it," she said leaving it on my desk before going back to her seat. I pulled open the letter and read what was inside.

'Hey Tadase gather your friends and meet me at the comic shop near the station. I know where you can find Amu and don't ask how or why. Just come this is not a joke if you take it as one you will never find her.' Signed Saaya

**Amu's Point of View**

The car came to a halt all of a sudden causing me to crash into the side of the metal box. "So where is the girl," a feminine voice asked with authority.

"In the big tool chest in the back," a man replied. I heard the clanking of footsteps coming closer and my eyes were starting to poor out tears. Soon the sound of a lock clicking open was made and then the lid was lifted open letting more light pour in. "See she is right here," the guy said turning his head and pointing at me.

"Oh wow it really is her! Those kids really do a good job don't they," a blonde haired familiar women said. I sent her an evil glare to let her know I recognized her. "Okay I know you know who I am, but that is the point. Okay lock her in 502 okay and make sure more guards are posted there," the blonde lady ordered a few guys and girls around. A buff guy picked me up and started walking off with me into a huge building and I struggled to get out off his arms, but it was of no use and only got me to get squeezed tighter until I could barely breathe. We passed numerous security guards and numerous security cameras. Once we got deep into the building he stopped in a room with a bunch of animals and a person in a corner. He opened a cage next to the other person and threw me inside of it. The cage was shut using several keys and several codes. Wow seems like they really don't want me to escape. I wonder what they did with Coco. I hope she is all right.

"Hey my name is Amu Hinamori. Who are you," I asked turning to the guy in the next cage over. He seemed to be an adult and he had a case with him. After waiting a few minutes I figured he must be asleep so I decided to curl up and try to get some rest. Sadly I couldn't fall asleep. I was too scared and the animals were making a lot of noises. "Where the heck am I," I asked.

"I think somewhere near the business trade center," said a voice. I turned my head in shock for I was not expecting an answer. "So what do they have you in here for," he asked lifting his head up to reveal his dark blue ocean colored eyes. He brushed back some of his midnight blue hair out of his eyes and looked at me with concern.

"I'm not really sure, but it has to do with my charas and my power I think," I answered. "So what are you in here for," I asked.

"Well Easter a company was looking for me, but didn't succeed. They said I had a unique power and I guess the people here are trying to use us to get the embryo a different way than all the others in the past," he said looking over back at me.

"You look so much like him…Are you Aruto," I asked cautiously. He seemed shocked by my question and then started to smile.

"You must have met my son Ikuto. May I ask how's he doing," Aruto asked.

"Sure! Now where should I start? Oh how about the first day I met him," I said thinking of all the juicy stories that would get Ikuto in trouble.

**Yaya's Point of View**

I, Yaya was waiting after school for Rima to bring me her proof that she completed the dare. Yume didn't show up to any of the recent Guardian meetings, but Yaya guesses she quit. My cell phone received a text message from Tadase. "I wonder what he wants," I muttered to myself. I opened the file then started to read. "Kairi come here! I got a text from Tadase and he wants us to meet him at that comic place," I shouted knowing Kairi was nearby.

**Kairi's Point of View**

I was talking to Hikaru about the most efficient way to get rid of household stains when I heard Yaya call me over. "What is it Yaya," I asked as I got close enough to see her.

"We are ending this meeting early," Yaya said waving her cell phone in front of me. I grabbed it and kept it in place then read the message. "Hikaru go home for the day and tell us if you find anybody at our school who has a chara," I said. Hikaru looked at us questioning what was going on, but just nods his head and leaves to go home.

"So are we going to go now," Yaya asked me with a smile. I nodded and she grabbed my hand. We started walking into the dark cold night.

**At Amu's House**

Tsumugu Hinamori was pacing around the living room while his wife Midori was calling the school. "Hello my daughter Amu went to school today and she hasn't come home yet do you know where she could be," Midori asked the receptionist in the school office. "Her last name is Hinamori. Hmm yes. What she never came back to class after lunch? Okay thanks I'll call the school if we find her. Okay bye," she said hanging up the phone.

"Honey I think we should call the police," Tsumugu said with real tears coming down his face. Midori hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy where is sis," Ami asked from half way up the stairs. That is when Midori started to break down into tears also. Ami felt left out so she ran down the rest of the steps and hugged her parents legs.

"We're not sure," Tsumugu said with a choked up voice.

**Utau's Point of View**

Today was the release of my new album and I am currently at my tenth interview. "So Utau what inspired you to write these heartfelt songs," the interviewer asked.

" I want others to follow their hearts and I want others to find happiness," I answered barely managing not to yawn. I was getting tired of interviews.

"I heard you are already working on your next album and have gotten one of your friends to join in. Is this true," she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you are just going to have to check it out. I will tell you that there is going to be an awesome music video," I said with a smirk that looked close to one of Ikuto's.

"Well I am sure that we will be waiting! Next coming up to talk with me is Nana-chan," the interviewer said before the break. I walked off the stage and met with Yukari.

"Ah I am so tired of interviews please don't book anymore," I said pulling out my cell phone reading my messages.

"Okay Utau, but if you don't go to enough interviews less people will have the chance to hear the meaning behind your songs," Yukari commented.

"Oh my gosh Kukai sent me a text," I squealed with joy. Kukai and I were secretly dating though no one knows that yet. "Wait, I need to go Yukari see you later," I said dashing out of the studio and calling out for a cab.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

Darn. He never stopped by this music shop either. This was the 20th music store I have gone to today and none of them have seen my father. My mother says I should just be patient and stop looking for a while, but I just can't. All of a sudden my cell starts to vibrate. It's a text from Utau. What does she want?

**Yeah so how did you like this chapter? I had fun using a lot of different point of views, but it was tiring. I want to ask have any of you noticed that I reviewed my own story twice by accident? Oops well I want to say thanks to ****_lionsheart13_ and _marmelin _for reviewing for their first time. Don't worry I thank the rest of you who always keep reviewing to! Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Adored Feelings

**Hey it is chapter 12! Wow this takes up a lot of time! Good thing I love to write. Without further ado the chapter begins.**

_**Adored Feelings**_

"Hey Amu I found out where all your friends are meeting up to try and find you," the blonde haired lady walked in. Aruto glared at her as soon as she walked in.

"So why are you informing me of this. I thought bad guys are supposed to keep things like this secret," I said in a carefree tone. She looked pissed when I acted like that. I knew she would.

"Listen here darling child. I am telling you this so you can go and fight them. That way they stay clear from here," she said with an evil smirk. Her vivid green eyes peered into mine for a few moments until she turned around and snapped her pretty little fingers.

"What makes you think I would fight my friends," I asked with a sneer on my face. This personality showed up usually when I character changed with Miki, but I had grown used to using it in times of need.

"Simple you won't have a choice. I control you when you transform with your new X-chara. Oh and we tested out her strength without transforming or character changing her with you and she is way stronger than all of your past charas," she said laughing. She held up an X-egg that had a black snow blizzard to decorate it.

"Is that what I think it is," Aruto asked with shock. The blonde haired lady just chuckled and nodded her head. "You can't use that on her! It could harm her maybe even kill her," Aruto shouted with anger. His deep blue eyes flared with great amounts of dislike.

"Do you think I didn't consider that? I took in this girl here because she has the greatest potential. I mean without her the guardians wouldn't even be whole and they would have long ago been defeated by Easter. Thanks to them we can now freely do what we want," she said seriously.

"I am not that strong! Anyway we didn't defeat Easter for you we did it for all the children in Japan and for Ikuto and Utau," I said glaring defiantly at her.

"It matters not. You guys helped us unintentionally, but we profited in the end. So could you tell your friends thank you when you see them," she asked with a mocking smile on her face. I stared at for a second before a realization struck me. She opened the egg and said in an evil voice, "Cotton transformation!"

**Tadase's Point of View**

I had just finished texting all of the ex-guardians and guardians to meet me at the comic store. I wonder how long I will have to wait before anyone makes it here. I bought some vanilla ice cream and licked at it while waiting. Ten minutes passed before Yaya and Kairi came into sight. "Hey you two came here fast. Where you two busy," I asked tilting my head to the side innocently.

"Well we had to cut a meeting short, but no worries everything is fine," Yaya said slanting her head towards Kairi.

"Tadase take this," Kairi said handing me an egg. It was plain white and was missing the little wings on the usual chara eggs, but was the same size as a hearts egg.

"What is this? It's not a regular grocery store egg is it," I asked with uncertainty.

"How about I tell you when everyone gets here so I don't have to explain it several times over and over," Kairi stated.

"Hey Tadase! Yaya wants to know why that Saaya girl is here," Yaya said putting on a frown.

"Shut up brat! I am here because I know where Amu is," Saaya said as she walked over to Yaya. "Basically you guys owe it to me to be nice," Saaya said patting Yaya on the head. Yaya turned her head away and ran over to Kairi whispering something in his ear.

"Hey did I make you guys wait long," Nagihiko shouted with Rima following him from behind. Rima grabbed Nagihiko's hand and slowed him down so she could catch her breath. "Oh sorry Rima I forgot that you can't run as fast," he said hugging her.

"Let go Nagihiko I need air," Rima chocked out angrily. I wonder how she can still sound angry while chocking for air. Nagihiko let go of Rima and gave her some space.

"Here Rima, Nagihiko take this," Kairi said handing out two more eggs identical to mine.

"What is this," Rima asked glaring at it and then tapping it hard with her finger.

"Wait for the others," Yaya said with a patience she usually never had. It seemed like Kairi had a surprising affect on Yaya.

"Ah man I'm not the first one here," Kukai sighed, but then returned to his naturally sporty smile. Yaya grabbed another plain white egg from Kairi and handed it to Kukai who stared at it with confusion. "Hey Yaya what is this," Kukai asked glancing at the egg and then looking back to her.

"Hmm well Kairi everyone is here so I think we should explain," Yaya said looking to Kairi.

"Wait not everyone is here yet," Kukai shouted. Everyone turned around to look at him. All of us looked at him with confusion.

"Who else is missing," I asked carefully. Kukai looked at me and I could tell he noticed I was about to break and lose control.

"Calm down Tadase. I just told Utau the situation since she is Amu's best friend. There is nothing wrong about that is there," Kukai said defensively. Neither of us budged a millimeter for a few minutes until a loud voice interrupted.

"Sorry I'm so late I had to pick up Ikuto," Utau shouted and then gasped for air. She must have been running to get her while her brother seemed to take his sweet time.

"Yo! So I heard Amu's been kidnapped. I knew I should have just ditched school. You guys haven't been keeping a close eye on her have you," Ikuto ranted, but if one looked past it you could see worry. I turned and glared at Kukai who avoided looking at me. He just started whistling while the others turned to Kairi.

"Good thing Yaya was prepared for this! I brought two extra eggs," Yaya said pulling them out of her pockets. Everyone except Ikuto and Utau looked at Yaya with shock.

"Kairi what have you done with the old Yaya," I asked eyeing him.

"Nothing. She surprised me too," Kairi said in a calm tone. Yaya handed Utau and Ikuto an egg and then walked over next to Kairi.

"Okay I guess it's time to explain what these are," Kairi began, but before he could explain a gust of ice-cold wind hit them.

"Pepe! Dear Baby," Yaya shouted.

"Musashi Samurai Soul," Kairi said in worried voice. Everyone looked around trying to find out where the wind came from. It was during summer so the wind stood out as weird.

"All of you call upon a chara and wish one will come. Then transform with it," Yaya shouted out instructions to the others. Everyone did as they were told and were all surprised to find their long lost friends.

"Yoru! I missed you, but now is no time for a reunion. Black Lynx," Ikuto said and then transformed into his sexy cat outfit. The rest followed suit. Rima transformed with Kusukusu, Nagihiko with Rhythm, Kukai with Daichi, and Utua with Iru.

"Kiseki Platinum Royale," I said as I too transformed.

"Everyone should know that the transformations are temporary," Kairi said. We all nodded our heads in response and waited for the next attack or for the attacker to show themselves.

"Watch out everyone," I shouted sensing something cold coming down fast. Finally I saw it. Thousands of ice cubes started falling on the ground and all of us.

"Waah! Yaya is cold," Yaya said shivering over next to Kairi.

"Why does that not surprise me," Rima said sarcastically as she used Nagihiko as a sheild.

"Rima isn't that kind of being a hypocrite," Nagihiko asked carefully. Rima glared at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay," Nagihiko pleaded to save himself some bruises.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

Yaya's complaining and Rima's yelling distracted everyone except me. I felt part of my neck starting to get really cold and turned my eyes as far as I could without turning my head. Crap all I could see was a blue icy sword next to my neck. "Who the hell put that there," I said causing everyone to look my way and gasp. Rima threw her ropes out and pulled the sword away from my neck. I backed away only to find Amu holding a blue ice sword. "Amu," I said questioning my own sight.

"Move Ikuto! Don't let her distract you," Rima shouted and pulled on the ropes sending Amu into the air with her hand still holding the sword that the ropes were attached to. In mid air Amu yanked on the sword and forced the ropes to break. Somehow she managed to land down onto the ground gracefully. Amu pulled back her long bangs behind her ears while the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail held by a light blue hair band with a snowflake on it. She ran at Nagihiko (he was the closest to her) and her black and white Lolita dress danced with the wind. Nagihiko made a basketball pop up from out of nowhere and threw it toward her feet and then got out of the way of Amu's sword. Amu almost tripped, but then at the last second she twirled around and landed on her knees getting her long white socks dirty.

"Amu snap out of it. You're being controlled," Utau shouted and when Amu continued to ignore her she shouted, "Lunatic Charm!" A bunch of butterfly started to attack Amu.

"Ice cold heart," Amu said in monotone. The butterflies were frozen and fell to the ground shattering into little pieces just like my heart. I couldn't stand to see Amu this way. Something was wrong. What did they do to her?

"Go Yaya's duckies," Yaya said while Kairi ran behind Amu. Amu sliced the ducks to pieces and then cart wheeled away from Kairi's sword, which barely missed her.

Before Amu could come to a complete stop Tadase shouted annoyingly, "Holly crown!" Amu stood there inside of a yellow Jell-O like substance for a few seconds before huge chunks of hard pointy icicles busted it into little pieces some of it landing in everyone's hair. Rima was the only one without the yellow substance in her hair, but that was because she hid under Nagihiko again.

"Rima would you stop doing that! I am so mad that this is in my hair," Utau shouted and then started going crazy evil. "Amu I love you, but now it is time for payback," Utau shouted and laughed like crazy. Utau pulled out her pitchfork and then started jabbing it quickly at Amu. Finally the pitchfork caught Amu's arm warmer decoration on her right arm and caused Amu to cry out. Her arm was bleeding and started to drip onto her sword. She looked up and grinned with a scary look on her face. I took notice that her once golden amber eyes were now blood red.

"This doesn't look good," I said aloud. Utau stared at Amu with shock, thus leaving her open for an attack. Just as Amu was about to rip Utau in half I threw myself on her causing her to lose balance. Utau ran to hide behind Kukai and started sobbing.

"I miss the old Amu," Utau wailed which of course made Yaya and Pepe start crying about the same thing. My face was just an inch away from Amu's. Her chest was squished against mine. I had fallen on top of her and now I didn't want to get off.

"Hey Amu you know what I just realized," I asked with a smirk. Here eyes looked back into mine, but they were expressionless. I wouldn't stand for that. I would make her show her usual self to me so I continued. "Your chest is growing. Maybe the milk you've been drinking is starting to work," I smirked when I saw her cheeks become light red.

"Pervert," Amu whispered in her normal voice. And that's when I closed the inch between her face and mine with a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened with shock. I slowly took my lips off of hers and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Amu I know I told you, but you don't seem to understand. I. Love. Only. You," I whispered into her ear as seductively as I could. Her whole face including her ears turned a dark red and I pulled her close to me laughing. If only the moment could have lasted a little longer.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! You thieving cat," Tadase shouted and ran toward me making his royal cane turn into a sword. I got up and pulled out my claws in front of me, but before Tadase could attack his and my transformation came undone. Only Amu, Yaya, and Kairi were still in their transformations while the rest of us looked at the plain white eggs in our palms.

"Ah! It hurts," Amu screamed in shock. She held her head as tears streamed down her face and then she returned to her expressionless face. "The boss says thanks to the guardians for getting rid of Easter. Ja Ne (**Note: **see ya. I think that's how you spell it)," Amu stated in her monotone voice then grabbed Saaya who started screaming and then hopped away. She vanished from our sight and then Tadase turned to me giving me a glare. I smirked and before I knew it my cheek was throbbing and I was on the ground.

"Tadase! How could you," Utau said knocking Tadase over to reach me. Tadase scowled and just looked at the fist he used to punch me with. I turned to look at him and glared back. Oh man he was going to get something much worse in return for his little gift and I can't wait to give it to him.

**_Important:_** If you want to see Amu's Transformation outfit with Cotton then please check out the links on my profile. If not it's your choice, but it is cute!

**Sorry if there are grammar errors or if there is spelling errors. I am a bit tired and as soon as I come back from a trip to the Universal Studios I will hopefully be fixing errors from previous chapters. I leave later tomorrow to go see the Studio (or at least start to travel) anyway if you have friends on this site and they like Shugo Chara please show them this story. If not then please just continue to be a huge support. Aren't you glad there is an Amuto scene? Tell me if you are or aren't.**


	13. Chapter 13: Slowing Storm

**Dancing-Souls:** Chapter 13 Wow I can't believe how far I have made it thanks to all those that reviewed. *Goes and sobs in corner with joy*

**Tadase: **WTF! Why didn't I get to kiss Amu? *Tries to kick me*

**Ikuto:** *stops Tadase with fists* Why are you trying to kick her? She doesn't even call you Tadagay like everyone else.

**Amu: **Tadase! I never knew you were like this! I can't possibly like a guy who would kick a girl! *Amu turns her back on him*

**Tadase:** NOOOOO! Amu come back to me!

**Dancing-Souls:** It's okay Ikuto I'm strong enough to beat him up. Tadase the answer to your question is because this is an Amuto fanfic and I 3 Ikuto and Amu! *Punches Tadase and knocks him out*

**Amu:** Dancing-Souls does not own Shugo Chara though it would be cool if she did because Shugo Chara Party would have been more awesome, but then again if almost anyone rewrote it probably would have had a better ending.

_**Slowing Storm**_

**Kukai's Point of View**

"Kukai," Tadase shouted at me with rage. I ran and hid behind an angry Utau who was brushing out the Jell-O in her hair.

"Tadase you shut the hell up! It's a good thing Kukai called me because you need to go to the hospital you are becoming insane," Utau shouted with lots of rage. Utau grabbed Tadase by his shirt and started dragging him off to the nearest hospital everyone watched in shock.

"Let me go Utau! I need to go after Amu," Tadase shouted while throwing a tantrum until he was out of sight.

"Hmm Yaya wonders why Amu kidnapped Saaya," Yaya said putting a finger to her lips.

"Probably so we wouldn't find out where she is being held captive. It looks like she is being controlled when transformed into that state," Kairi said pulling out his notebook and jotting down some important notes.

"I'll rescue Amu and then I will beat up the scum who did this to her," Rima shouted while a giant fire blazed within her eyes.

"Ugh has anyone thought of talking to Amu's family. I mean they must be freaking out. Shouldn't we at least tell them we saw her get kidnapped," Nagihiko asked the most logical question. Everyone was silent staring at Nagihiko with shock and understanding.

"Well I guess I'll tell them," I volunteered. Everyone started at me like they didn't understand why I would tell them. "What? It gives everyone else more time to search for Amu and I hanged out with Amu a lot the last few years. Her parents trust me," I said admitting that I had been to her house while no one else was there.

"Hey Ikuto Yaya thinks that was one heck of a kiss," Yaya said patting Ikuto on the back. Ikuto turned away from us, but not quick enough to hide his blush.

"Well I'm going to go look for Amu for a little longer, but I have school tomorrow and if I ditch again my mom is going to kill me," Ikuto said looking back and his face was back to normal. He ran off in the direction Amu went and then vanished from sight.

"I guess Nagihiko and I will go look a while longer also," Rima sighed and then dragged Nagihiko with her.

"Well Yaya and I are going to go over all the possible hideouts and narrow down all of them then we can search with a bit more accuracy," Kairi said. Kairi grabbed Yaya's hand and then kissed her on the cheek. Yaya's orange hair blended nicely with the blush on her face as she giggled.

"Okay I get the message you two want to be alone," I said shrugging my shoulders and giving into a smile. They both turned around and blushed, but I was already starting to walk away.

"I didn't get lost how lucky," I said aloud to myself as soon as her house was in my sight. I rang the doorbell twice and then waited for only half a second for the door to slam open.

"Amu is that you," her father asked.

"Um no sorry, but I need to talk to you about her," I said starting to get nervous. He paused and looked at me for a minute until his wife nodded her head and pulled him back inside.

"Well Kukai would you like some tea," Amu's mom asked.

"No, but why do you have boxes everywhere around the house," I asked peering into an empty box beside me.

"Oh! Amu never told you? We're moving to America, but she was going to stay to finish the end of this school year here in Japan. I just hope she comes home soon. The thing is we can't stay here much longer and we never told Amu that we were going mainly to get Ami a good doctor," she said crying into her husbands shoulder. For once it seemed like Amu's dad was trying to be the strong one on the outside.

"What," I asked in total shock. She never told us was she just planning on vanishing after the last day of school or was she waiting until her last day to tell us?

"Kukai what about Amu did you want to discuss," Tsumugu Hinamori interuppted the silence.

"I don't really know where to begin. I feel like this whole thing is my fault," I sobbed letting tears fall down my cheeks. "We were hanging out together and then out of no where a shiny black car came and somebody grabbed her and took her away before I could reach her in time," I continued choking out the words.

Midori Hinamori held her hands up to her hands and started to sob, "Did you see the lisence plate number?"

I shook my head before saying, "There was none."

Tadase's Point of View

I can't believe Utau actually took me to a real working hospital. I think she's the one who's crazy.

**Amu's Point of View**

"Oh wow Amu you finished the fight really quick and you even brought my daughter to me," Mrs. Yamabuki the blonde haired lady said with her hand under her lips.

"Mom you are such a jerk! Why won't you pay attention to me instead of Amu," Saaya Yamabuki shouted as a steady stream of tears ran down her face. She ran off out of the room. She probably went to her room.

"Amu go to your cage," Mrs. Yamabuki ordered. I went into it unwillingly, but didn't succeed breaking free of the order. As soon as I was locked in she aloud my transformation to come undone. When the transformation was gone I felt dizzy and lost my balance. I fell and my head banged against the back of the metal cage creating a horrible headache.

"Why don't you spend more time with your daughter rather than causing such a big mess," I asked with anger. My hand was holding my head as I tried to get a clear visual and to stop the blurring images in front of me.

"Let me tell you something Amu. I work hard for my daughter. I earn lots of money and keep her safe from her horrible father. I love her, but I have to work hard for my goals to be accomplished," she answered. "Now go to sleep or something," she added as she walked out of the room and the metal doors clanged loudly.

"Amu are you okay," Aruto asked from his prison.

"No. I can't see properly just a lot of blur and I feel dizzy with a headache," I whispered as I slowly leaned my head down onto my arms. I never knew how much I would miss pillows and blankets until now that is. I closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would come so I could ride out the pain.

**Utau's Point of View (Next Day)**

I read the two text messages in my inbox. It appeared that both Kukai and Kairi wanted to meet up for the search on Amu. We better find her soon the music video needs to finish just one more scene. The most important one I should add. I walked out of my house alone since Ikuto was off somewhere on his own, probably looking for Amu if I know him. "Utau you coming to the meeting place," Kukai asked shouting from across the street.

"Um Yeah, but why are you here Kukai," I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Me, well I came to walk with you and maybe to hang out," Kukai said blushing nervously. Kukai grabbed my hand and then started walking off with me in my cute pink shirt and black skirt on top of my jean pants. I pulled my sunglasses up off my eyes and placed it on top of my head like a headband.

"Kukai do you think we will ever find Amu," I asked not wanting to admit defeat, but not wanting to ignore a possibility.

"I'm sure of it! Kairi and Yaya are searching all of the possible places and I talked to her parents getting some shocking information," Kukai answered looking back at me with concern. I knew I wasn't smiling so I tried to fix that as he looked at me with concern. "Amu is a really good friend, but I don't know how I could live if you got stolen from me," Kukai whispered in an attempt for me to not overhear.

"But I am not the one that was stolen now was I," I said reassuring him I was fine.

"You're right. Thanks Utau," Kukai said and then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips for the first time since we started dating. I blushed and so did he as he pulled away, but I pulled him back into the kiss making it deeper and more meaningful.

"Nice! Yaya can become famous for putting this up on the Internet," Yaya interrupted with her camera recorder zooming in on the action.

"Yaya! You are not going to be posting anything on the Internet," Utau said chasing after Yaya and the green camera.

"Sorry about that interruption Kukai," Kairi said as if he walked in on nothing, but several easy math problems.

"Ugh it's okay," Kukai said rubbing his head and giving an embarrassed energetic smile.

"Muhahaha! I have obtained the camera," I said holding it high in the air above Yaya's head.

"Waah! Give it back Yaya was just joking," Yaya shouted and whined.

"So where is Tadase," Nagihiko asked everyone.

"Still in the hospital I placed him in," I commented and then threw the camera to Kukai who caught it midair.

"How did you get them to keep him there," Rima asked curiously.

"Simple. They gave him some tests and it appears he needs medicine to calm him down because of some chemical imbalance," I stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kukai glanced up and smirked then tossed the camera back to Yaya.

"I deleted the recording," he said then turned and asked, "How am I going to protect myself from the scary Tadase?"

"I'll kill him if he even tries to touch you," I said with a gleam in my not so delicate purple eyes.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late. So what did I miss," Ikuto said interrupting the flow of the conversation going on. We all turned our heads and then started to laugh uncontrollably hard as if we would never get another chance to. I pulled out a mirror and put it in front of him.

"Darn it I told that kid not to mess with my face," Ikuto grunted with shock. Painted on his cheeks were whiskers and on the tip of his nose was a pink heart shaped cat nose. Ikuto ran off to the nearby fountain and splashed his face until it came off. "Okay so what's the update," Ikuto pushed impatiently.

"I found out that Amu has to be within this area of the city due to the data I collected. I used a complex math equation. All you have to know is the speed of the person per minute, the direction they went in, and take into calculations the buildings with higher security," Kairi computed.

"I helped," Yaya added. Yaya held up a picture of the city that had a yellow circle around a pretty big chunk of the city. "The circled area has about 223 building, but if you noticed some are crossed out due to the low amount of security," Yaya continued and pointed out the map.

"We have crossed out 31 buildings leaving 192 left to search," Kairi finished.

"We have to search that many buildings," I exclaimed with shock.

"Yep that is unless you find Saaya and get the information from her," Yaya said shocking everyone slightly.

"Kairi did you perhaps tell Yaya about that idea," Kukai asked.

"No," Kairi stated plainly.

"Whatever! So what did you learn at Amu's house Kukai," Ikuto cut everyone's thoughts off.

"Basically I learned that Amu's parents are going to move to America soon because Ami needs the medical care over there and that Amu was going to finish up the last of this school year here then go to join the rest of her family," Kukai said and then took a deep breath.

"And Amu knew this," Ikuto questioned.

"Yep and just as you think she didn't tell any of us. Plus her parents are leaving by the end of today with her sister," Kukai finished.

"Wow things are way more complicated than I thought," I said slowly drawing all the new information out.

"Yeah seems like it doesn't it," Ikuto sighed with frustration.

**Utau: **Wow Kukai and I have been having a bigger role in this story lately!

**Kukai: **That's true! I used to barely even get mentioned in the beginning!

**Utau: **Hey at least you were mentioned I had to wait until chapter 3 and I think my name was only said once.

**Yaya:** My role has also increased along with Kairi's, but you two still have bigger roles. No fair!

**Kairi: **Calm down Yaya. My calculations say that without us the story could not progress this far.

**Rima: **Nagihiko and I are the real unlucky ones. I feel so ignored.

**Nagihiko: **Rima I'm sure we will get a bigger part soon so please don't go and punch anyone.

**Rima: **Fine!

**Well that's it for this chapter! My vacation was fun, but so tiring. I missed writing, but it gave me a nice break and I feel ready to write the other story. I started writing the beginning of it during the spare time of my vacation. Hmm I need a catchy title. Well sorry that this one was short and that the end conversations took up a lot of space, but I had fun and wanted to end it there until next chapter of course. **_**Please review and tell me if it was bad, good, short, long, boring, or exciting.**_

**Special thanks to: **.x and xXKimmyChanXx **for reviewing!**

_I appreciate it a lot so comment and I will thank you eventually!_


	14. Chapter 14: Churning Emotions

**Here is chapter 14 Hope you like it, but I don't know what is going to happen in this one until I type it!**

**_Churning Emotions_**

I tossed and turned trying to fall asleep though right now I am unsuccessful. My parents are arguing on the phone about whom I am staying with this summer break that was coming up soon. "No you can't have her that week because the next week I have to go on a business trip," my dad yelled into the phone. I got up out of my bed trying to sleep was useless so I got dressed and opened the window. I don't think he will even notice I am gone. I jumped out the window and landed on the pile of rugs my dad was going to get rid of. I walked out of the neighborhood wondering where I should go hang out until the morning.

"Rima! What are you doing out this late," a voice called out my name.

"Nagihiko what are you doing out this late," I retorted back. I saw him running up to me dressed up like Nadeshiko and wearing some beautiful dress. He almost looks better than me as a girl. A vein then popped out on top of my head as I felt myself ready to shout. "Why the hell are you cross dressing! No one is ever going to marry you if you keep doing that," I shouted and then kicked him as he reached me.

"Ow! Rima why do you have to hurt me physically then emotionally," Nagihiko asked angrily.

"Just because I can and because you are such a cross dresser," I said while to cover up my pouting with my anger.

"You know you are the one dating this so said cross dresser and besides if no one marries me then as it is your fault you will have to," Nagihiko said with a grin. This shocked me I guess even Nagihiko could get angry and even be a bit forceful.

"Well wouldn't that be nice for you! You probably won't even try to get married so it would be me marrying you," I exclaimed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's where you're wrong Rima. I would definitely try to marry you. I would try to win you over so you wouldn't be married to me on some silly whim," Nagihiko said hugging me. I blushed then remembered he was dressed as Nadeshiko.

"What are you? You know I am straight and not interested in hugging a girl," I responded rudely. Nagihiko looked at himself and then looked back at me grinning.

"Sorry Rima! Wait right here I'll be just a moment," Nagihiko said before running off. He left me alone with the thoughts in my head that I wanted to vanish. Even though my parents are officially divorced they still argue I thought it would stop or at least calm down. Divorces in Japan are really rare and I have to stay with my dad most of the time since that is how it works in Japan. It didn't really matter which parent I stayed with since I would have the same issues.

(Memories)

"Rima daddy has to go to work so make sure you get mommy to take you to school!"

"Rima darling mamma has to go to work early so make sure daddy takes you to school!"

"But daddy just left," a younger Rima answered.

"He What? He better not have it is his turn to drop you off he knows I can't today," my mom screamed.

"Mom look it's a funny face," the young Rima said puckering her lips and pulling her cheeks.

"Honey stop that you look weird. Sorry Rima, but can you just miss school today because I got to go," she said already leaving and never looking back.

"Rima why are you crying," Nagihiko said waking me up from my thoughts. Nagihiko was dressed up into guy clothes, but I didn't care I just buried my face into his chest and started wailing.

**Amu's Point of View**

Two days have passed and I still have a headache plus my vision is only just starting to become less blurry. "Amu how are you feeling today? Any better," Aruto asked me with concern.

"I'm starting to be able to make out where your eyes start, but still have a bad headache," I answered. My skirt was caught in the cage door and I remembered I haven't had a change of clothes for a while and my hair is a mess. "Anyway what did you mean when you said it isn't what I think it is. What is different about this egg and why is it dangerous," I asked wincing as my headache started throbbing with pain.

"I'm not exactly sure, but the egg that was created is more powerful than most people can handle. It is said when four chara eggs combine into one X-egg that it has the power to kill most people who try to use it's power, but if one can withstand the pain soon enough they will have the power to catch the embryo," Aruto said looking at my face carefully to see a reaction.

"You know what's funny? Ikuto has been searching for you all this time and all I do is get captured then I find you by accident," I said then added with a slight blush, "I guess that means I win."

"Win what," Aruto asked while tilting his head. Wow Ikuto really looked a lot like his father except for the structure of his face.

"Before Ikuto left to go searching for you I suggested that we compete to see if he finds you before I can find my dream, but then he said I could win. I found you so that means I definitely win," I said with a smile.

"Do you love him," Aruto asked with a smirk that looked very similar to Ikuto's. I looked down at my feet then blushed.

"I think I do. No now I know I do," I said looking up. My eyes met with Aruto's and I quickly looked away and back down at the ground.

"Don't worry you seem like a nice girl so I accept it and so will my wife," Aruto said smiling sadly.

"Don't worry you will definitely get to see her soon. I'll make sure of it," I said sensing the reason behind the smile. He smiled then nodded his head in an unlike Ikuto way.

"Amu this is urgent that you go to this party and cause tons of chaos okay. Cotton Transformation," Mrs. Yambuki said hurriedly. I felt the transformation take place and my headache vanish and my sight go back to normal. I was given my directions and just before I left Aruto stopped me.

"Amu fight the control you can do it I have faith in you," he said. My expressionless face did not change.

"You idiot let her follow her orders otherwise you will be in deep trouble. You know I still have plans for you," Mrs. Yambuki sneered. "Amu go now," she added. I felt my legs move unwillingly and accidentally slammed into Saaya, but didn't stop running even though I wanted to. Out on the street near the party I was going to crash I saw a crying Rima and Nagihiko trying to comfort her. Still even then my legs would not let me stop and a huge gust of wind caused them to both look up in shock.

"Is that Amu," Rima said lifting her head and trying to wipe away her tear stained face.

"I haven't met anybody else with pink hair," Nagihiko commented.

"Let's follow her then," Rima said determinedly forgetting all about her crying incident and her parents.

"They want to follow us? Hmm I might let them it seems like fun," Cotton commented to me.

"How about we just leave them out of this," I retorted. Cotton just shook her head and ran a bit slower letting Rima and Nagihiko be able to spot me. Finally we reached the party and I entered through a carelessly left open window in the front. "Freezing Icing," I whispered as I pointed my sword to the floor of the party. Everyone who was dancing started to slip and fall on top of each other.

"Amu stop that! Please come back to us," Rima said pouting. I focused my energy on my sword and called out a blizzard. People started to shiver and shout as I vanished outside into the cold night returning to an even darker place.

**Kairi's Point of View**

I was searching the Internet to find out all the top companies in the area where Amu was being held captive. My cell phone buzzed and I looked at it to find a text message from Yaya.

'Hey Kairi so guess what! I was on my way to a famous candy shop by that huge company that sells all kind of products even animals then I noticed the nameplate of the company owner. It says Hoshi Yambuki. Isn't that Saaya girl's last name Yambuki? Anyway I have a gut feeling that Amu might be hidden there plus I get a dark and evil vibe. Let's get everyone together and check the place out.

-Hugs and lots more kisses Yaya'

Kairi smiled this was great news. Almost everyone thought Yaya was childish and she is, but no one would think she could be really useful. Of course I know better. Her potential is hidden underneath her childish facade and she was a pretty bright girl. "Well looks like I have to call everyone else to meet at that candy shop," I said to my chara Musashi.

**Yaya's Point of View**

I received a text from Kairi! Wow he said I am awesome and that I have probably did what the rest couldn't have. Aw how sweet I said with a slight blush appearing. Oh wait it says more.

'Yaya also wait where you are. I'll tell everyone to meet up at that candy shop you are at. P.S. Look out for Amu Nagihiko and Rima saw her crash some party so she should be returning to the hideout. Love you also.

Amu's Point of View

I can see Yaya, but she hasn't noticed me yet. In fact I wanted for her to notice it wasn't like I was given any orders to not make myself known. Ignoring Cotton's protests I walked slowly in front of Yaya and flicked my pink hair into her eyes. "Amu is that you," Yaya said watching me walk into the building.

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

"We lost her," Rima said while panting.

"So why where you crying earlier? Was it something I said," I asked with worry.

"No it wasn't your fault it was my parents. I snuck out of the house because I couldn't fall asleep. My dad was arguing a lot with my mom even though they finally got divorced," Rima answered with tears threatening to spill over.

"Rima everything will be okay as long as we have each other," I said hugging her and letting my chin rest on the top of her head. She puffed out her cheeks and blushed at the same time. It probably was the cutest thing I have and ever will see.

"Thanks Nagihiko," Rima blushed and then pressed her lips to mine then pulled away quickly.

"No fair I wanted to kiss you first," Nagihiko sighed seriously.

"Hey it's a text from Kairi," Rima said holding up the text to me.

"A candy shop why there?" I looked at Rima who clearly did not like the idea of being surrounded by Yaya and candy. I kissed Rima on the cheek to extract my revenge. "You stupid cross dresser," she whispered and then hugged me.

"Lets go otherwise we might miss all the action," I said holding Rima's arm and leading the way.

**Wow so tired so this is the end of this chapter don't worry next chapter there will be tons of more action to make up for this one and the one before it. Please review if you do I will love you tons. Oh yeah and Yay for Rima and Nagihiko getting bigger roles!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Lost Girl

**Chapter 15 is now finished. Well sorry for the long wait. If you haven't noticed I started the other story I was talking about. It's called** _**The Hidden Sword of the Princess **_**so please check it out when you get the chance.**

_**The Lost Girl**_

**Utau's Point of View**

I reached the candy store to find that Ikuto had already beaten me there. "Hey how did you beat me," I asked shocked. He smirked at me. Everyone hasn't really absorbed the fact that Amu is captured because we all believe we can get her back. My worry at the back of my mind is what if we can't get her back what if we fail? What then? Do all of us live our lives in misery? No I shouldn't and wouldn't think like this anymore. I have to believe we can otherwise how could we.

"I took a shortcut." Ikuto said pulling on the end of my blonde golden hair that was put up in buns.

"Hey why did you do that? You messed up my hair," I said complaining. I had worked hard to look really cute today for Kukai not that I would ever admit it to him.

"Your just mad because you wanted Kukai to praise how cute you look," Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe, but I think this has more to deal with you because your jealous that almost everyone is in love and dating. Sorry bro, but it looks as if you are going to have to wait to confess to Amu… for what is it your third time," I asked with an equally teasing smirk.

"Grrr… Utau you better take that back," Ikuto shouted. Ikuto pulled on my tan jacket that had fake white fur on the bottom rim and at the top. Before he could do anything Kukai cut in and pulled me away from him.

"Sorry Ikuto, but shouldn't we be planning on how to rescue Amu right now instead of fighting," Kukai replied to Ikuto's look of displeasure.

"For once Kukai you are right. I'm sorry Utau I just sometimes… oh never mind it's too embarrassing to say," Ikuto said looking down to hide his blush.

"Yes that is right Ikuto for once I am right. Wait what do you mean for once? I have been right tons of time just no one else gives me the credit! Ugh," Kukai retorted with a slight blush on his cheeks. I rushed over to Kukai and gave him a big tight hug.

"Kukai don't listen to him I know you are right a lot of the times," I said kissing his cheek lightly. Kukai grinned nervously, but then kissed me back on the cheek. Both of us blushed before Yaya stood between us.

"The plan," Yaya said with authority yet it was asked in a question form.

**Kukai's Point of View**

"Are you sure that will work, I mean isn't that dangerous," I said as Kairi finished explaining the plan.

"Yes the whole trying to save Amu thing is dangerous in itself, but this is the least dangerous strategy that Yaya and I could come up with," Kairi said pushing his glasses up closer to his nose.

"Lets just get going already," Rima muttered. I noticed that she was holding Nagihiko's hand even though she was trying to hide it.

"I agree we should get going before it gets really late," Nagihiko responded. He turned and smiled at Rima who looked as if she was trying to hide a blush. Everyone ran off and got ready for their part. I changed into some rich sport outfit that a rich kid would wear. Utau had stolen it from the set she was working at. I pulled on a black T-shirt and then pulled a red and navy sport jacket over it. I was wearing baggy jeans with a black belt.

"How do I look," I asked Utau as I walked out of the dressing room. She glanced at me and then muttered something not understandable. She dug through her white-feathered purse until her facial expression lit up with joy. She pulled out a pair of black guy looking sunglasses and then placed them on my face.

"You look amazing," Utau finally answered. She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of me and then had an old lady take one of us together. I noticed that she was wearing a plain slimming black dress with a small baby green jacket on top.

"So what are you supposed to be dressed up as," I asked Utau looking at the slight curves in the dress and then looking away blushing. She blushed also when she caught me looking though in fair comparison she also checked me out.

"Utau Hoshina wants to commercialize the hand bags. Well they have a sign up list and I signed up so I could get easy access in," she said playing with a thin strand of hair.

"Well then we better hurry since Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kairi, and Yaya need to sneak past the front while we distract them," I said with a big grin. Utau smiled back lovingly that is until she remembered Amu and dashed off into the building.

"Hello how may I help you," the lady at the front desk asked confused.

'I'm Utau Hoshina and this is my boyfriend Kukai. We signed up for the commercial so we wanted to get a tour to get to know the products better," Utau said flicking her hair in the lady's eyes.

"Ow that hurts. I can't see," the lady cried out. I signaled the rest to come in and go past the reception desk before it was too late.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," Utau said fake sobbing into my chest. As soon as the lady opened her eyes the rest had vanished behind a door leading to the elevators and stairs.

"Can we still get a tour," I asked lifting her chin up and smirking happily.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

Thanks to Utau and Kukai we made it past the front desk without any problems. The only problems we faced now is trying not to get caught and finding Amu in this huge building. "So do we split up now," I asked as we all entered the empty elevator.

"Yaya look to see how many floors there are in this building," Kairi ordered. He was in the very back while Yaya was in the front closest to the buttons. She bent her head down to look at the last button and read the number out loud.

"Thirty three."

"Okay then. Ikuto you will look for Amu on floors twenty and twenty one. Yaya will search the top two floors. Rima will search the eleventh and twelve floors. Nagihiko will search floors seven and eight. Kukai and Utau already know that they are to search floors one through six. I will look on floors nine and twenty seven," Kairi said as we stopped at floor seven.

"Is there a certain reason we aren't going to search all of the other floors also," Rima asked.

"Well I searched online and people for information on the building. Other floors I avoided there is no way possible to hide her on those ones," Kairi answered.

"Well this is my stop. Be careful Rima," Nagihiko said walking off the elevator just before it closed. The elevator came to another stop on the ninth floor and Kairi got of. Before the elevator doors closed I saw workers dressed up in formal wear.

"I get it that's why we had to dress in these formal clothes. Hey Yaya, Rima try to avoid looking people in the eyes and go about as if you have business to attend to. Trust me most people won't bother you as long as you blend in," I said feeling a tug of worry wash over me. I wonder if I will be the one to find Amu first. I hope so because I have to tell her.

"Thanks Ikuto," Yaya said. The elevator stopped again on the eleventh floor and as Rima walked out she nodded her head in response. Soon I got off and left Yaya as the doors closed shut once again. People glanced in my direction, but I pulled out a cell phone and acted busy by arguing into it. I felt the stares recede and I kept walking avoiding eye contact with anyone and secretly looking around. Where could Amu be?

**Utau's Point of View**

A different lady led us around on the first floor. Nothing interesting here just selling a bunch of different suitcases although the second floor held a bunch of purses there still was no Amu. I already knew that the floors we were to search were useless because the lady was showing them to use with out a care in the world. Still I continued to search the place carefully and what did it hurt I owed it to Amu my best friend to try my best. Third floor had all the people who talked on the phones when someone called in to make a complaint. There was no way they would lock Amu up on this floor. Fourth floor same thing, but instead of complaints it was orders that stores called in and made. Fifth floor had perfumes and makeup. Sixth floor had guy clothes and hats everywhere. "I hope the others are having better luck than we are," I whispered into Kukai's right ear. I stood on his right side and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah I hope so too," Kukai answered back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and prayed the others would find her.

**Rima's Point of View**

I checked all of the eleventh for, but just found a lot of people working with numbers that represented the money the company was spending and the money it was earning. I went up a floor and found it to be a home. I walked past the neutral colored walls and into a red room highlighted with some pink. It looked as if someone was under the covers sleeping on the bed. I lifted the blanket and pulled it back to find a crying Saaya Yambuki. "What do you want Rima," Saaya spat out. She looked at me with eyes of hatred, but I knew better than that.

"Saaya I once held those eyes of hatred around everybody. I know you don't really hate me or Amu and Yaya. For me it was my parents that drove me into the state you are now in. Trust me I won't tell a soul unless I am aloud to," I said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"My mom… I love her, but she hasn't been paying attention for a long while. My father was a jerk so my mom promised she would work hard to make us both happy," Saaya said sniffing back some mucus and wiping away all the stray tears. I knew that the only thing that I could do to help her was to stay by her side and support her. She was sitting up so I leaned over and hugged her.

"It's all right now. I'm here and I care about you. From now on we are friends," I said watching her reaction of shock. Slowly her face returned to its somber state and she started to sob into my shoulder. I patted her back and let her cry, but in the back of my mind I hoped that the others were close to finding Amu.

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

On both floors I found nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, but I did end up buying something I saw that I knew was perfect for Rima. It is going to be a huge surprise and hopefully it will cheer her up. My phone buzzed as I entered the elevator. I picked it up to find that it was a text from Rima. I wonder if something is wrong. I selected the message and then read.

'Hey don't worry too much I just texted you to tell you that I found Saaya. She said she new where Amu is being kept. She told me that all of us should meet on floor twenty-five. Could you please text the others this I have to help Saaya with something real quick.

-Love Glaring Rima'

This day was becoming more confusing than I thought it could. Saaya was actually being nice and going to take us to Amu? I thought she hated Amu. Whatever I better text the others.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I read the text I had received from Nagihiko quickly. Rima had found Saaya and she new the whereabouts of Amu and was going to lead us to her. My heart started to race. I wanted to see her so bad it hurt. I wanted to tell her that she meant the world to me without her I couldn't breath properly I couldn't think. What no one knows is behind my bad boy façade I hide my insecurities and one of them was if Amu would fall for me. I am five years older than her what if she thinks that's too much of a stretch and decides to go with Tadase? It would kill me and I don't think I would get over it. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button labeled twenty-five. It seemed like it took forever to reach the floor, but I had timed it and it only lasted for two minutes and fifty-one seconds. It seemed that I was the second one here as I saw Yaya leaning back against the wall beside the elevator. "Hey Yaya did you find anything," I asked joining her beside the wall.

"No, but I wish I did. I really wanted to be useful and help Amu out. She helps everyone around her yet she hardly lets anyone help her," Yaya replied wistfully. I nodded my head in agreement then heard the elevator door ting and then open. Kairi walked out and then joined us, but rather than leaning against the wall he sat down facing Yaya.

"Didn't find anything, but if I did I wouldn't be waiting for Rima and Saaya," Kairi sighed. I wasn't sure, but I think he didn't like waiting for an answer rather he wanted to solve the problem. Yaya and I nodded our heads and waited with Kairi in silence. Nagihiko joined us and we waited some more. The elevator once again opened and out came Rima with Saaya by her side. Not long after the elevator beside it opened up revealing Utau and Kukai.

"Looks like everyone's here so tell me where exactly is Amu I don't think I have any more patience," I stated with a smile on my mouth, but my eyes showed sadness.

"Amu's in the one place you guys would never look. She is on the roof in a small room filled with animals and one other person. To get there you have to take the elevator to the top and then climb the stairs up," Saaya responded. Everyone turned to look at each other and then we all scrambled into the elevator for the hundredth time today and pressed the right button that would lead us to my Amu. Then it struck me for a second who was this other person locked up with Amu? I shrugged the thought away and told myself that I should be focusing on saving Amu. The elevator door opened and soon we made it up the stairs.

"Is that the building," Nagihiko asked.

"Yep. It's got pretty high security, but Rima and I can distract the guards," Saaya answered. Rima ran up to them and then punched both of the guards hard in the head with her fists. She was too fast for them to react. Her knuckled bled and Nagihiko ran over to her wiping her blood off with the bottom of his shirt.

"Rima don't ever do that again. Promise me you will let me handle things like this," Nagihiko demanded.

"Why? I just did it so we could save Amu and besides girls can be strong," Rima shouted back.

"One is because I love you and two is because I wouldn't know what to do if you got injured," Nagihiko whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. I heard the sounds of animals shifting around in their cages.

"Who's there," a girl asked. My heart skipped a beat. I knew that voice it was Amu.

"Amu is that you," I called out. I walked in with the rest flowing in behind me.

"Ikuto," Amu and a man's voice questioned at the same time. I almost froze with shock. The man's voice also sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite remember whom it belonged to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Utau also flinched at the sound of his voice. I walked passed many rows of cages until I reached the back and found two huge cages one containing Amu the other containing my father. I just stared in shock joined by Utau who was right behind me.

"Hey Ikuto guess what I found your dad before you could does that mean I win," Amu asked breaking me out of my trance. I looked at her in awe.

"Yeah you win Amu," I answered.

"So did you guys come to rescue Amu? If you did you are going to have to pick several locks and break several passwords," my father Aruto said while grinning at Utau and I. Utau started crying and then pulled out her cell and took a picture. For once I let tears roll down my eyes not caring that everyone saw. Amu stretched her hand out behind the bars as far as she could. I grabbed her hand and then started sobbing hard letting only her see my face distorted with pain and joy. She did not smile, but she did hold a sad expression that was conveyed through her whole body.

"Ikuto please stop crying everything will work out," Amu said softly and then added, "Ikuto I love you."

**How was this chapter? I have a question do you like seeing the other characters points of views? I think it helps tie the story together. Please comment and answer my question. Thanks for reading so please continue to do so.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate it! I am glad that you like it and if anyone out there doesn't then please tell me why not. Thanks for reviewing for your first time on this story:**

**Love109**

**water flower**


	16. Chapter 16: Unknown Consequences

**Wow I have come a long way haven't I? Can't believe I made it to chapter 16! I think this one's going to be dramatic so don't take your eyes off the screen!**

_**The Beginning of Unknown Consequences**_

I couldn't stand to see Ikuto cry like that. I've never seen him cry before other then that time when the humpty lock and dumpty key showed me pieces of his memories when he was a kid. So I did what I was most afraid to do I told him that I loved him. I wonder if I should have done that especially since I wasn't going to escape. I wanted to, but I needed to put others before myself. I promised I would get Aruto out and it is a promise that I am going to keep. "What did you say," Ikuto asked looking up in shock. I just kept looking into his eyes only answering with a sad smile. I wasn't going to say it again I couldn't do that to Ikuto. What if we never see each other again after this or worse what if I'm not Amu anymore? That's why I had to let him know if only for a moment. This is what true love means right? "Say it again," Ikuto demanded. I looked at him and then shook my head no. "Why not," he asked showing concern on his face.

"Ikuto I'm not leaving here," I whispered and felt my heart shudder. I was scared I didn't want to stay here, but it was the only way to free Aruto.

"Yes you are," Utau and Rima said together.

"We're not giving you a choice," Yaya added. I used all my force to hold back the tears that wanted badly to form.

"Amu what makes you think that you won't get out of here," Aruto asked seeing part of the truth.

"How did you know? I want to get out of here, but the thing is only one of us can," I said hiding my hands behind my back. They were shaking, but I had to stay strong.

"That doesn't make sense. If your worried about the passwords I can hack them and Ikuto can pick the locks," Kairi answered.

"No Amu's right only one of them can leave," Saaya stated. I looked into her eyes and saw her look back at me as if she were saying sorry. I nodded my head slightly just enough to let her know I understood.

"What do you mean," Nagihiko asked.

"Only one of these two cages can open within thirty minutes of each other otherwise this room will fill with sleeping gas. Once one of the cages is opened an alert is sent to my mom and a few other trusties. Only one will be able to escape," Saaya finished.

"Saaya the password for the bottom code on Aruto's is 111128. Sorry, but that was the only one I could see," I told her. Saaya walked over to it and unlocked the first code.

"Kairi I need you to start working on the other codes and Ikuto I need you to start picking the locks," Saaya ordered.

"What about Amu," Utau asked loudly.

"Sorry, but we can't waste time my mom is coming quickly and Amu's cage is locked more securely," Saaya answered. Kairi started breaking the codes immediately, but Ikuto hesitated. He looked into my eyes and I mustered a smile though I don't think he fell for it. Ikuto I love you. I'm sorry, but I can't say it out loud again if I did I would surely not be able to live another day without you.

"Amu I'm older than you. I would rather you escape your in more trouble than me," Aruto said glancing at me.

"You have a wife that loves you and hasn't seen you in years. How can I compete with that," I said quietly. I turned my head away from the others and faced the wall finally letting two silent tears fall down my cheeks and onto my skirt.

"Amu I promise that I will never stop looking for you," Ikuto shouted. I heard him walk over and start to pick at the locks.

"Kairi you are doing a fabulous job only one more code to solve," Yaya shouted encouragingly.

"Daddy mom has missed you so much," Utau said letting tears fall down softly. "Amu you have to promise to finish the music video with me someday. I'll make them wait," Utau said to me. I heard a click and then more picking at a lock. Then Mrs. Yamabuki, several guards, and two of her trusted workers rushed in.

"Get those brats," Mrs. Yamabuki shouted. The guards ran at them as Ikuto tried to get the last lock off while Kairi just finished typed breaking the last combination. Kukai stood in front of Rima, Utau, and Yaya he transformed with his chara and flew at straight at the guards with full force. I noticed Utau transform with Iru and sneak up behind the guards.

"Lunatic Charm," Utau yelled as she let her arms lift up horizontally and butterflies attacked the men causing a distraction. When Kukai reached them he hopped off his board and then hit the men hard in the heads with it. Ikuto had finally picked the last lock and let Aruto out of the prison that I would still have to endure.

"Cotton Transformation," Mrs. Yamabuki shouted. I started to wince and flinch in pain as I fought off the transformation. "Cotton more force she is defying my wishes," she added.

"AAAAGGGHH!" I crouched down in agony and then started to transform into the Lolita like outfit. My ice blue sword appeared in my hand and all my emotions were locked up in a small place at the back of my mind.

"Amu! Why did you do that to her," Ikuto shouted.

"She needed to learn to obey her master willingly otherwise it will only cause her more pain," Mrs. Yamabuki stated casually as if anyone would agree. "Amu don't let these freaks escape with my pet," she ordered me. Kukai's Sky Jack transformation came undone and shortly after Utau was also back to her normal self.

"Okay now we are down two people for our side. Kukai, Utau you did remember what I told you right," Kairi asked.

"That crap about how we can only transform once a day? Yeah we remember," Utau answered with annoyance.

"Well looks like it's up to the rest of you," Kukai added.

"Samurai Soul! I'll fight while Ikuto and Rima will get Aruto out of here," Kairi shouted. I ran at him aiming my sword down and just as I met his eyes I swung the sword up surprising him. He was wide open and I was about to slice his shoulder when a loud shout cried out in desperation causing me to freeze for less than half a second. It was Yaya shouting. I felt a cold hard metal cut into my arm before I could gain back my defense. I staggered backwards just in time to miss the worst of the blow. The cut was deep and hit a vital vein causing a large amount of blood to pour out. Quickly it dripped down onto my sword and I felt a sudden change. My vision became red and I felt the need to slice things up so badly I would've sliced myself if nothing else were around.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I didn't want to leave Amu behind, but I knew this was what she had sacrificed and I didn't want it to be in vain. I swear on my grave that I will rescue you Amu. Rima glanced back with worry as Nagihiko, Utau, and Kukai joined us. I held my fathers hand for the first time for years. Something within me was shouting that something wasn't right yet still I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other not knowing what the consequences would be.

**Sorry everyone, but I had to end this chapter sooner than I thought I would because I needed to leave it here to get the right emotions across. I didn't know it would work out this way so sorry, but next chapter will be longer and this chapter was kind of epic. Please review it will help encourage me when I get in rough spots in writing this story. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 15:**

_love109_

_Valkyrie samaDemitea_

_Demitea_

Also **thanks for the tips** they are **appreciated** _Muggle in the Know _and all the others who have tried to help and let me know my mistakes and weaknesses.


	17. Chapter 17: A World Without Her

**Chapter 17 is finally here sorry for the wait I went on a trip to the beach and stayed there during the weekend. I also then updated my other story it now has four chapters whoohoo! Anyway please enjoy I made this chapter longer than I usually have been doing lately.**

_**A World Without Her**_

I watched in horror, as Amu was about to slice Kairi into pieces and shouted out with fear. Surprisingly this stopped Amu even if it was only a moment Kairi took his chance to slice her arm. Then all of a sudden her eyes turned red and she wore a creepy smile on her face. "Dear Baby," I shouted. I transformed with Pepe and made my ducks go and distract Amu. Kairi took advantage of this and pierced her heart with his sword. The sword was trying to cleanse her heart of evil, but before it could finish Amu sent the sword and Kairi flying into my direction. I tried calling over the ducks to break his fall, but it took to long so instead I stood with my feet dug into the ground. My back banged into the wall hard and I closed my eyes to lessen the impact.

"Yaya are you okay," Kairi asked with a worried tone. I nodded my head, but otherwise I didn't move. I opened my eyes when I felt him pick me up and jump to the side barely dodging a deadly attack from Amu. "Looks like we can't stall her any longer she is getting to dangerous," Kairi said most likely calculating our odds.

"Then we should go catch up to the others right," I asked looking into his eyes. He looked into mine and then nodded his head sadly. "Then we should go," I said accepting the situation. We dodged another attack and then ran down the flight of stairs and onto the elevator. When we finally arrived at the bottom floor near the exit we found Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko fighting against the other four. Ikuto was going head to head with Tobikuma the guy that stole Amu's first kiss Rima was fighting Yume this left Nagihiko to fight Akihiko and Azami. I jumped out of Kairi's arms and blocked her thorns from hitting Nagihiko with my ducks. "Kairi help Rima she's struggling because her skills aren't a good match against guns," I shouted.

"Okay, but you be careful," he replied. I nodded my head and dogged an attack of vines coming at me. I noticed that Ikuto had jumped behind Tobikuma and scratched his back then moved out of the way before he could swing his ax at him. Rima was dodging bullets, but when Kairi got there they combined their moves Rima using Kairi's sword wrapped around her rope and started to swing it in Yume's direction. Nagihiko hit Akihiko with may basketballs never giving him the chance to pull out more knifes. Finally we were starting to win that was until Mrs. Yamabuki came into the room and dragged Amu by her hair. Several security guys first captured Utau, Kukai, and Aruto the rest of us were next.

"What are you going to do with us," Ikuto asked angrily. We were all being dragged underground to a room with lots of wires and technology. Everyone started to notice how weird Amu was acting she was waving her hands in front of her face and then started screaming.

"What's wrong with Amu what did you do to her," Utau asked angrily.

"Oh no Amu's gone deaf and blind from the power of that stupid egg," Aruto said angrily.

"Oh don't worry about that I'll fix it. What all of you need to worry about is your memories because I am deleting Amu from all of your minds even my daughter's," she said as they brought a struggling Saaya in.

"I'll never forget about Amu I love her," Ikuto shouted angrily. He looked at Amu with pain she was feeling around the ground making sure she didn't run into a wall.

"I'm sorry to be the one having to tell you this Ikuto dear, but love doesn't always go like it does in fairytales and certainly not in this story," Mrs. Yamabuki spat with venom.

"Mom just because your love with dad didn't work out doesn't mean that you should break others apart," Saaya sobbed. After that everything went dark and suddenly I felt as if my head might split open then I saw all my memories of Amu and then all of a sudden they were gone. Wait what was gone?

**Amu's Point of View**

Another day passes and it feels like torture the air that forces its way down into my lungs is making me tired. I want to die not one of my friends remembers me in fact no one does not my parents class mates or even Tadase who wasn't even there that day to rescue me. I know this because I am aloud to go to school, but my whole genetics has been altered and now I am often weak because of it. My hair goes down all the way to the middle of my back it is black and curly. My eyes are now the same color pink as my hair once was and my body has more curves than it used to. I wanted to escape this hospital that kept me alive when my body would start to try and fix my genes back to their original form. Mrs. Yamabuki only kept me so she can call out the embryo, but she hasn't quite figured out how to do it yet. I am supposedly the daughter of a couple that works for here and my room is like a jail how come everyone else was forced to forget about me, but I was the one left with all the painful memories. Ikuto I love you, but now you don't even know who I really am. Ikuto you forgot all about me and you're even dating Saaya. "Haha now are you going to start believing that everything isn't your fault it's there's," the creepy voice laughed insanely at me.

"You're my dark side aren't you," I said to the voice.

"It's about time you figured that out. I am the emotion that you tried to lock away, but then when things got to crazy I broke out. I have nothing to say to that.

"Doctor is our daughter going to be all right," my "mother" asked with fake worry.

"Don't worry she will be fine," the doctor replied. How stupid is he I am obviously not fine when I tried to take off the oxygen mask and let my lungs be free of air. I felt the hands of my "father" on my head and felt him caress it. These two were wonderful actors no wonder Mrs. Yamabuki chose them to be my parents.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

After school was over I walked Saaya home. To tell you the truth when I first met Saaya I didn't like her, but somehow she has became nicer all of a sudden. "See you tomorrow Saaya," I said kissing her cheek. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. As soon as she made it in the door I left walking in the direction my house was in. Sometimes I walked down a neighborhood that had a certain pull on me especially this two-story house that had a balcony. I stared at it wondering what was so special about this particular house. I finally kept walking until I made it passed Seiyo Elementary School and for some reason I felt as if I had forgotten something important. I shook off the feeling and walked passed the school bumping into a short girl with blonde wavy hair. She looked up and glared at me and then dashed away.

"Rima wait for me," a guy with long purple hair shouted and ran after her. I sighed what's wrong with me lately I keep thinking people I have never met before seem familiar to me.

I opened the door to my house and shouted, "Hey mom I'm home!"

"Oh hey sweet heart I just got off the phone with your father and it seems he's going to make it home tonight," my mom Souko exclaimed. My father had finally come back from whatever country he was in and my family including I was starting to become whole again. Now that Easter had been defeated by some gangster teens funny how adults couldn't beat this company, but a few gangster teens could.

"Really that's great! Do you know where Utau is she's supposed to give me back my black sweatshirt," I asked.

"I think she went on some date with this guy she met at a Ramen shop," my mom giggled. That's just great I had wanted to go and practice playing my violin at the park and it was starting to get cold. I guess I really needed to start buying more sweatshirts, but usually I only needed one. I went up the stairs and grabbed my violin case then ran out of the house. I made it to the park and then started to play one of my dad's favorite songs. I wanted to get in some more practice so that when my father came back from his Violin Concert he would be surprised at how much I have improved. As I came toward the end I struggled with getting the right sound. The notes were right, but something was missing.

"That part isn't going so well is it," a girl I hadn't noticed before stated. I turned around to find a girl with long black curly hair and light pink eyes watching me from behind a tree.

"Care to tell me something I don't know," I asked with annoyance. She stood there with a shocked expression, but it didn't last long soon she had a smile on her face and walked up to me.

"Well I know that the notes are played perfectly fine, but you seem to lack the right emotions. When you listen…no when you play this song do you feel happy, sad, mad, or lost? What is it that you want to convey to others when you play this song," she said twirling around me her eyes shining with hope.

"Hmm when I play this song lots of memories flow through me of all the good and bad times," I answered her. I didn't know why I was telling a complete stranger this much about my life, but something felt right when I was with her.

"Then try playing the notes more softly at the beginning and then towards the middle try playing it a bit more loose yet strangled," the girl smiled encouragingly. It actually was a pretty good idea not that I was willing to admit it at this moment. I started to play the same song, but this time poured all of my happy memories into it and then all of the bad memories into it. The last note was however not happy or sad it was an echo of something within my heart that I didn't understand myself.

"So how was that," I smirked. The girl's smile got even larger once she saw my smirk and then she started to slowly walk away. "Hey wait up at least answer my question," I shouted with shock.

"It was amazing! I don't think anyone can top it so you should play it like that for your father," she said and then ran off into the trees. Wait how the hell did she know that I was practicing for my father? Just who is that girl? I packed my violin into its case and then left the park. I walked into the house to find Utau talking to mom about something with urgency.

"Mom what am I supposed to do? Kukai and I were racing to see who could eat the most ramen and then a girl bumped into the bowl I was eating out of. It was a total accident, but the ramen spilled onto Ikuto's favorite sweatshirt," Utau exclaimed.

"Honey just apologize and take him to go shopping with you so you can buy him a new one," my mom answered. I sighed quietly to myself and then stepped into view.

"Utau after school lets go to the mall okay," I asked. She nodded and then hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Ikuto I really didn't mean to ruin it," Utau apologized. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and then walked into my bedroom. I set my violin next to my closet and then lay down on my bed. Later that night I heard the front door open and my fathers voice mumbling something to my mother. I was really glad dad was home and I was ecstatic I wanted to play the song on my violin for him as soon as possible.

**Amu's Point of View**

The short visit I had with Ikuto made me rethink the whole wanting to die thing. I figured why not just work hard to fix everything rather than give up. My foul mood seemed to lift up immensely when I was around Ikuto. I was a bit shocked at first because he didn't act much like his old self, but when he smirked that familiar annoying cocky smirk I felt he was the Ikuto I knew and loved. I reluctantly walked inside my new house holding back my happiness once I saw my guardians tap their feet angrily. "Where were you young lady we told you that after school you are to come straight home," my "father" Natsu asked angrily.

"I was stalking some hot guy because I wanted to get his autograph," I lied adding some sarcasm into the mix. Next moment I felt a slap against my cheek and I felt blood trickle down a scratch.

"How dare you lie to us you little terror," my "mother" Rika exclaimed her long brown wavy hair swishing with anger as she shook her head. Natsu's hair was black and curly his hair as thick as a forest.

"Whatever I'm going to my room. Oh, but before that I would like to say I can't believe that I have both of your genes running through me," I said and angrily stuck my tongue out. I ran up to my bedroom and shut the door. I sighed loudly I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. I lay in my bed and closed my eyes praying that sleep would take hold of me.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and put on my schools uniform and dashed out of the house before my parents woke up. I grabbed a piece of toast and shut the door to hell behind me. As soon as I made it onto the campus I saw the old gang hanging together no one missing except for me. "Oh my look it's Tadase we are so lucky we get to see him up close today," a girl near me gasped with excitement. Rima and Nagihiko seemed to be arguing about something stupid as they usually did. Just as I walked passed them I felt my body start to shake and breathing became harder. Luckily it only lasted for a minute, but that was long enough to cause Tadase and the gang to become really worried.

"Hey are you okay," Tadase asked with concern. I nodded my head and looked away from him as familiar feelings started to creep back into my mind.

"You don't look it," Rima commented with concern.

"Hey aren't you Akari the girl who usually has attacks every so often and has to miss a bunch of class," Nagihiko asked. I nodded my head I guess it's true that I'm Akari, but yet I am Amu.

"How come you never seem to talk to anyone," Rima asked since she was in my class.

"Ugh no reason I just don't have a reason to talk to others. I don't really have any friends, well actually I do, but they seemed to have forgotten about me at the moment," I answered calmly.

"What kid of friends did you have," Nagihiko asked with a dissatisfied face. The bell rang and then a bunch of students started walking to their class.

"Well thanks for the help. I'll just get going to my class," I said starting to walk of, but was stopped.

"I'll walk with you," Rima said with a slight blush. She was a bit nervous and embarrassed to hang out with someone new. She always was. I nodded my head and we walked to class together. During class we talked about numerous things and she gave me her cell number, which I already had on my phone. Soon class ended and the kids started yawning and stretching.

"Hey Akari would you like to go to the mall with me," Rima asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do anyway," I said dismissing my parent's orders for the second time in a row. Oh well they were stupid anyway. At the mall Rima walked into this cute girl clothes store and searched around.

"Do you think this would look good on me," Rima asked holding up a white skirt and a black sweater. **(Outfit on Profile)** It was really cute and looked like a schoolgirl outfit.

"Yeah you should try it on," I answered. She smiled and walked into the changing room. I waited patiently until I heard the door ring at the arrival of two teenagers that walked in one being dragged by his sister. I gasped silently as I recognized Utau and Ikuto.

"So Ikuto when are you going to play that song you were working on for dad," Utau asked. He sighed.

"I plan on playing it tonight, but I want to find this girl and thank her for helping me," he answered unwillingly. I had my back turned toward them so he wouldn't recognize me. I didn't want to be found here.

"Oh is she cute," Utau asked teasingly.

"Yep," he said flat out causing her to get angry. Rima dashed out of the changing room wearing the outfit, which looked fabulous on her.

"Akira how do I look," Rima asked turning around once for me.

"It suits you. You look amazing I think you should get it," I answered a bit too loudly. Ikuto turned his head and looked over at us.

"That sounded like her," Ikuto's voice said. I could hear footsteps come closer and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around deciding I might as well just let him find me here I mean what did it really matter.

"So your name is Akari. Mine's Ikuto nice to officially meet you," he said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you again also," I said. He didn't seem to notice the deeper meaning behind the again, but why would he when he can't remember. I smirked back an equally cocky smirk that seemed to shock him. He was about to say something, but before he could even start I fell to the ground gasping for air. Not here and now. I don't want to die anymore. I want to live God please don't take me from this world I don't care how much pain I have to go through as long as I can see Ikuto smile. Before I blacked out I heard sirens near me and I felt the touch of a warm hand in mine. I'm afraid of dying no one I care about will remember me if I die now.

**So how was this chapter it is eight pages long on Word? To tell you the truth only some of this went how I originally planned it out. I did want everyone to forget about Amu's existence, but I never expected it to happen like this. Oh well what can an imaginative writer do if a few things change for the better. Thanks for reading and please review if you are reading this I want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter and I know there are enough of you out there to do it.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Violin

**Dancing-Souls:** Yay I am on chapter 18 and am getting closer to 20, but sadly for some of you to hear this story doesn't seem like it is going to end soon. Yeah so I apologize for creating a story you like and then making it really long.

**Amu: **T.T Why am I the only one to remember everyone? I feel so lonely especially because of Rima's kindness. I also don't really like being weak with sickness either.

**Rima: **Hey Akari why does it say Amu when you talk? Also who is Amu is she some weird pervert?

**Amu: **I guess it was screws up since both names start with an A and why would you think a person named Amu would be a pervert? (Look at what I have to go through now thanks to your idea!)

**Rima: **Oh I just thought that a person named Amu would be really annoying like that Ikuto guy we just met at the mall.

**Dancing-Souls: **Sorry Akari it seems like you are going to have to put up with this for a while. Oh yeah I don't own Shugo Chara just this story oh and a few awesome villains and extras!

**Ikuto:** Hey what did I miss? Nothing important I hope.

**Amu: **Not really anyway lets just move onto the story shall we?

_**The Violin**_

I was engulfed by darkness, a lonely darkness that caused painful thoughts and feelings to course through my entire being. Time seemingly passed endlessly due to the fact that time does not exist when one is unconscious. It is true that when one wakes up time has passed, but until then time seems endless. Suddenly a far away shiny light called out to me even though not one word was said. "Embryo is that you," I asked blankly from shock. Then as quickly as it came it vanished leaving me all alone in the timeless darkness. Slowly I found the will to open my eyes forcing all my thoughts into opening them. The first thing I saw was a plain boring ceiling how awesome right? The next thing I saw was Rima. She was still in the outfit that she tried on at the mall and I keep wondering if she paid for it.

"How are you feeling," Rima asked me with concern. I quickly glanced around the room only to find that no one else was here. Ikuto wasn't here.

"Like I got beaten a thousand times over," I said groaning as I felt a pain in the side of my head.

"I overheard the nurse saying that your parents are on their way," Rima warned. I sighed and then nodded my head in thanks. I really didn't want to see those jerks they would just get mad at me for not coming straight home.

"Oh Rima how long have I been unconscious," I asked because the worst has been three days so far.

"Not even a day only half an hour. Why do you stay out longer," Rima asked.

"Umm…yes I have," I mumbled not wanting her to ask any more questions. There was a knock on the door, but before anyone could answer 'come in' it was already opening.

"Ikuto you can't just barge in you didn't give them much time to respond," Utau said hitting her brother on his head.

"Owe! Okay, okay I get it I'm sorry," Ikuto muttered as he dodged a second strike at his head. Rima and I both watched the scene play out silently.

"So why are you here," I asked as if there hadn't been any bickering between the siblings.

"Well I wanted to invite you over to my house to listen to me play the violin to my dad because you helped me turn it into an amazing piece. Oh and I wanted to ask you how you knew I was playing the piece for my dad," Ikuto answered.

"Well I really like Aruto the violinist and so I did a little research and found he had a son who also played. You look so much like him it was really easy to tell," I replied letting the lie slip easily from my mouth. I think I am starting to change I don't usually like lying like this.

"Oh well that makes sense because we both look a lot like our parents," Utau added.

"Well here I wrote the address to my house down, but you better not go and hand it out to fans," Ikuto smirked as he handed me a folded up napkin. How classy.

"Wow thanks, but I would never hand it out to stupidly annoying fans," I commented. Even though I had never been inside Ikuto's house that didn't mean I didn't know where he lived. Utau told me and plus even before that I had followed him home one night because he had looked really sick.

"Akari! Don't scare us like that," Rika shouted with tears in her eyes as she ran through the door and hugged me. I wanted to gag, but sadly her acting was too good to for me to act as if she was evil even though it wouldn't be acting at all.

"We told you that you were supposed to come straight home today we had guests," Natsu told me with worry (Fake of course).

"I already told you that I don't like her she is crazy so why would I stick around if she was coming," I said angrily.

"Young lady that is not nice to say especially since she pays for a lot of your hospital care. Anyway let's talk about this later," Rika answered pointing her long manicured fingernail at me.

"Yeah how about as soon as you let me out of this prison of a life then I can teach her and you two a valuable lesson," I smirked evilly. Suddenly I realized that Amu and Akari's personalities were mixing together. Yes Akari is I, but I created an act to make her different from the usual me. Seems like I have been acting long enough for it to become natural.

"Sorry about our daughter's behavior can you go now I think she needs some rest," Natsu asked my friends politely.

"Sure guess I'll see you later Akari," Rima said glancing at the tense atmosphere with weary eyes. Ikuto looked on until Rima shoved him and Utau out of the hospital room.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I sat on my bed and then leaned back until my head was staring at the ceiling. I had replayed how Akari had talked to her parents with pure disgust on her face though it seemed like her parents were caring enough. Still something about the look in Akira's face made me think there was a hidden story between the three of them. I turned on my cell and read three texted messages I hadn't read yet. The first one was from one of my guy friends from school.

'Hey Ikuto we found this really good shop that carries your favorite snack. Maybe we should go together sometime after school!'

The next one was from Saaya my girlfriend.

'Hey Ikuto I was wondering when I could hear you play your violin. I really want to listen to it! Oh yeah and I saw this cool shop and thought that we could check it out together sometime. Love ya Saaya.'

The last one was some guy saying I owed money to a car insurance company, but I don't even own a car. Jeeze I hate those pranks. After I finished answering my text messages my dad walked into the room with his right hand on the doorframe. "Hey Ikuto I heard you finished perfecting the song so when are you going to play it for me," my father asked with his dark blue eyes shining with happiness.

"When a friend of mine gets out of the hospital and can come over," I answered turning my head to the side to look at my dad. He smiled at me.

"Well I just came to let you know that dinner is ready. So come on Utau made dessert," my dad chuckled.

"Now I am not touching the dessert you know," I grinned.

**Rima's Point of View**

I am currently at a comedy show with Nagihiko I am laughing hard at many of the jokes and booing loudly at some of them. Nagihiko seemed to look at me more often than he did watch the show. I guess I was more entertaining to him and that felt wonderful though I wasn't going to tell him that. Yeah so in case you didn't know we are dating. Once the show ended I looked over at Nagihiko to see him sigh.

"What's wrong was it boring," I asked with an annoyed attitude, but in truth I was worried it was my entire fault that he didn't have fun.

"No don't worry so much Rima I had a lot of fun it's just I don't want to end the night so soon," he said looking into my eyes and then avoiding my gaze with a blush on his face. I smiled and he looked at me with surprise.

"Then let's hang out with Yaya and Kairi at this cake shop she asked if we would join," I replied giggling at his shocked expression. I grabbed his hand and led him to the shop to find Yaya talking to Kairi about some math problem. "Math how boring," I said interrupting their conversation.

"Oh Rima you made it Yaya is so glad," she said waving her arms in the air to prove her point. Even though it doesn't seem like it Yaya is my best friend maybe it's because she is the only other girl that hangs out in my group.

"Hey Kairi thanks for helping me with the extra credit problem yesterday on the math test," Nagihiko said shaking his hand and holding the other hand behind his head as he laughed.

"No problem. Ah no pun intended of course," Kairi replied.

"Hey Rima so how is that Akari girl? Is she feeling better and do you think she could be a potential friend," Yaya asked bombarding me with questions.

"Well before I left she seemed pretty stable. I don't really know if we are cut out to be friends, but she does seem nice unless she is around her parents," I answered with an I don't care attitude. The waitress came by and I ordered a raspberry smoothie while Nagihiko got a blueberry slushy. Yaya was drinking her hot coco and Kairi was sipping his healthy vegetable drink.

"When I researched her I found out that she went to an elementary school in South Korea and finished her sixth grade there, but there is nothing that could explain her relationship with her parents," Kairi added.

"Maybe we shouldn't pry into her life and if we all become friends then she might decide to tell us," Nagihiko recommended. He is always so adorable when he acts all calm. Wait I didn't think that no way.

"Wow Kairi any thing that would help Yaya out," she asked excitedly.

"She loves sweets a lot, but for some reason it seems she goes crazy for them at night," Kairi said knowing that Yaya would be pleased.

"Maybe we should invite her over to my house tomorrow so she can hang out and party with us," Nagihiko suggested.

"That reminds me that tomorrow is Friday and Yaya loves them because it is last day of school until Monday," she exclaimed causing several people to look in our direction.

"Here is the bill will that be all," the waitress asked. I nodded my head and placed the amount of money for my drink down. Nagihiko paid for his drink while Kairi paid for both him and Yaya.

"Well we should get going it's getting pretty late and my dad will get angry if he finds out I'm missing. Bye Nagihiko thanks for the date I had lots of fun," I said shyly and then leaned in and lightly pecked his lips then dashed away with red cheeks. That was so out of character for me, but it seems that the more time I spend with Nagihiko the more I let go of my protective angry self.

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

Rima just kissed me on the lips. Sure it was only a light peck, but lately she is beating me to all the parts the guy usually insinuates. "Next time I am going to make the first move," I said under my breath so Kairi and Yaya wouldn't hear. I shook my head to clear out the confusion and then started to walk toward my house. Tomorrow is going to be really interesting.

**Amu's Point of View**

Around lunchtime I was aloud to go home with my parents. "Hey mom, dad can I go over to a friends house today," I asked as I put my seatbelt on before my dad started the car.

"Actually that works out. You can go to your friend's house, but don't come back home until tomorrow morning. Your father and I are going to have a party and we don't want you to ruin it," Rika smiled at me as if I was too stupid to understand. When these two throw parties it gets crazy. I would know since I have been home during three of their parties and lets just say a lot of people are drunk. There is a lot more going on other than that, but specifics make me have nightmares.

"So where is there house," Natsu asked urgently. I guess he wanted me gone so he can go all crazy with Rika not that I want to be there.

"Actually we are going to meet at the park first so just drop me off at that park near your favorite sports store," I answered. In truth I wasn't meeting Ikuto at the park, but I didn't want him to know where he lives nothing good could come of it. As soon as the car stopped I hopped on out of it and made a dash for the swings. Trust me they are the most popular. I pulled out the napkin that had his house address and found the time he had written down. He wanted me to arrive at one o' clock that was an hour away so I had to find something to waste the time. I sat on the swing for five long minutes and then jumped off and started to walk toward the stores. In my pocket a small object wiggled violently and then the sound of a small crack could be heard. I sighed I was really lucky that she didn't do this in front of Ikuto or Utau. "Coco didn't I tell you not to come out until I said it was okay," I said glaring at her.

"What I was getting bored and besides I felt it in your heart that you were lonely so I guessed we weren't there yet," Coco said licking her paws and then rubbing them behind her ears. (My cat does that ^.=)

"Well gee thanks Coco just don't do anything stupid that will cause attention from people who can't see you okay," I muttered. Coco got distracted easily thus reminding me of Yoru. I entered a shop that contained a lot of the latest trendy clothes and then looked at the first isle with surprise. Okay it is not possible for waist high jeans and pants to be coming back into style I repeated to myself as I started to freak out. I am not a clothes fanatic, but that styles of pants freak me out. I left the store and found another clothes store that had a better selection at least for my style. I saw this cute light blue skirt with a pink accent and then found a plain white shirt with a short pink jacket that stopped under my boobs. **(Skirt is on profile the rest is easy to imagine)**

"That would look cute on you Amu, but how are you going to pay for it," Coco asked eyeing me.

"I am only just going to try it on and then maybe if I like it I will use Rika's credit card that I stole. Figuring out her passwords are so easy," I answered with a wink at Coco. Before she could scold me I ran into the changing room and tried the outfit on. It made me look cute in a girlish kind of way. I opened the door and walked out of the room to find Coco waiting for me patiently.

"It looks really nice on you," Coco smiled.

"Thanks because I'm getting it," I said smiling back. I told the cashier that I wanted to wear the clothes out so she searched for the tags and after registering the price she helped cut them off with scissors. I put the clothes I was wearing in the stores bag and then walked back to the park.

"How much time till one now," Coco asked. I sighed.

"We still have thirty minutes I guess I shop too quickly," I muttered. Then all of a sudden I felt a pink kitty tail and ears pop out and then my personality was controlled by Coco.

"Let's head over anyway besides it is going to take some time to reach the house," Coco urged me on. She had character changes with me when I feel lonely and won't do anything about it. Fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of Ikuto's house fifteen minutes early.

"Coco look what you did you made me run all the way here and now we are still too early. Anyway get back in your egg before they get the chance to see you," I sighed. I hid the bag with my clothes in it behind one of their bushes and then was about to walk away when I noticed a white kitten with one small light brown spot on its left front paw rub against my leg. Coco glanced at the kitten and then went back into her egg that was in my pocket. The kitten meowed loudly and then started to purr rubbing its whole body against my leg. The kitten was so cute I just wanted to keep it, but the question was how to convince my parents, besides it might not even be a stray since its really friendly. Soon I picked up the kitten and started twirling around with it above my head. This is extremely fun I wish I could show Ami and my parents (my real ones) this kitten.

"Oh hello there are you the girl that Ikuto talked about," Saaya asked with a small tilt in her head.

"I'm not sure I haven't really talked to him except for those two times we met by accident," I said barely noticing the lie of how it was an accident when in reality I had been keeping tabs. Lying in a good yet bad way was starting to become a natural part of my life.

"The girl who somehow understood what was wrong with his playing when he couldn't himself," Saaya said putting a hand on her hip, but she still held a polite kind smile on her face. It really has seemed she has changed for the better.

"Yeah I guess that would be me. Anyway do you know if this kitten is a stray," I asked getting a bit off topic.

"The kitten seems to have been hanging around here for a few days, but no one in this neighborhood owns it," Saaya answered as she watched me spin with it.

"Thanks are you here to listen to Ikuto play his violin also," I asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to hear my boyfriend play," Saaya said with a carefree look on her face. I smiled back, but it was a bit sad.

"Hey are you two going to stand in the driveway all day or are you going to come in," Ikuto shouted from an upstairs window. Both Saaya and I spun around to find him behind us.

"Hey how did you get there so quickly," Saaya giggled with surprise.

"Simple I just jumped out the window and landed on the neighbors trampoline," Ikuto smirked. Ikuto grabbed Saaya by the waist and the three of us walked into the front room of the house. "Utau get mom and dad to come down stairs! I am going to play now since everyone's here," Ikuto shouted. As I tried my very best to act normal and to be happy not sad that some stranger I met has a girlfriend. Plus it's not like his arm is around her nope it isn't. Ikuto let his arm fall away from Saaya as he walked over to his violin and started to set up. Utau came back down the stairs with both of her parents all of them seeming really excited as if expecting something great. Of course I already knew he was and is great.

"Oh wow it is so nice to see you Saaya and who is this," Ikuto's mom gasped and turned to me still smiling.

"I am Akari," I said a bit nervously.

"How nice to meet you. Oh I heard you had an attack from some sort of sickness you have. How are you doing," she asked me with concern.

"I'm feeling much more better, but it takes a while before I fully recover," I answered.

"Hey Saaya how are you doing," Ikuto's dad asked.

"Really well so how are your concerts going," Saaya asked excitedly.

"Good it seems like my old fans have come back to see my concert and quite a bit of new fans too," Aruto chuckled.

"Hello everyone I'm still here and I'm ready to start," Ikuto grumbled.

"Okay Ikuto calm down everyone is just having fun greeting each other," Utau gathered everyone else's thoughts. I sat down in the middle of the big couch between Utau and Saaya. Aruto and Souko sat in the love seat nearest to the fireplace that was currently turned off. Then Ikuto started the piece making it his own. He used my tip and started off on a happier note and then a sad angry note, but something else was behind it that I hadn't heard at the park. What was it and why did it make my heart ache with pain. I noticed that Ikuto was smiling even his eyes glowed with love and worst was he was looking at Saaya. I felt myself start to break, but the final blow had not been dealt yet so intact I stayed. Everyone including me stared at him in awe yet my other feelings were barely hidden beneath. Finally he was on the last part of the song and just as he did at the park he left it off on that odd yet comforting note. Everyone was silent for a moment four of us waiting for one to speak the one that Ikuto wants to hear from the most.

"That was beautiful beyond words and no one I know not even I could top those kinds of emotions that ran through your song," Aruto said quietly. Ikuto's face lit up with extreme joy his concerned face was stranded behind as he waited for his mother's review.

"Wow it seems like Akari did help you out a lot! What a splendid way you played it something about it made my heart break, but yet I smiled because to me it had a happy ending," Souko grinned.

"Wow this time was even better than the time at the park! Did you know that you added an emotion that was in there before," I asked with a smile on my face.

"Really what did he do differently this time," Utau asked curiously.

"Why don't you tell her Ikuto," I said nodding my head in acknowledgement.

"I put my feelings of love for Saaya in it," Ikuto muttered as a blush came to his cheeks. His head was bent down trying to hide his embarrassment, but not successfully.

"Aw Ikuto I love you too," Saaya answered excitedly. She jumped out of her seat and ran up to him giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back with pure happiness and love on his face. How was I supposed to beat that? My heart screamed with pain, but the only sign I gave away was my hand that was held tight against the chest my heart was behind.

"W-Well thanks for inviting me over you play beautifully and I thank you for allowing me the experience. Anyway I have to go home my parents are planning a party for one of their friends and they need me to help out," I lied really well I even acted calm except for a little bit rushed. I picked up my bag of clothes behind the bush and then glanced back.

"Nice to meet you," Aruto called out when I was already half way out the door. I stopped.

"Nice to meet you," I replied and then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ikuto and Saaya in a deep kiss. I waved and then turned around at a normal speed. I even walked at a normal pace that is until I made it down two blocks and then I let it all out. I ran the rest of the way to the park sobbing and my hand clutched my chest tightly. Thankfully the park was empty, but even still I hid behind a thick cluster of trees a ways from the playground. I covered my mouth with my arm and sobbed until no tears were left and my throat had become dry. I looked at the time on my watch only to become even more depressed. It is only two o' clock and I had nothing else scheduled to do. I looked into a window to see that my face was a mess so I walked into a restaurant and used the bathroom to brighten up. Just as I walked out of the restaurant my cell started to ring. "Hello," I said as if everything was all right.

"Hey Akari it's Rima I was wondering if you would come to a party at my boyfriend's house. We are just going to talk and watch movies together with my other friends," Rima said excitedly. I smiled even though no one was around to see it.

"Oh thanks a lot Rima you saved me from such a boring day. Anyway where is his house," I asked and then waited as she gave the address. Finally I arrived purposely taking a longer route to the house to convince them I got lost it made since especially since Rima was bad at giving directions when growling at Nagihiko to stop blasting the music.

"Hey nice to meet you! I'm Nagihiko Rima's boyfriend," Nagihiko introduced himself.

"Nagihiko move out of the way she has to meet everyone else," Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko moved over to the side and let her pull me inside of a familiar house. I hope I keep my story in check.

**Sorry it took longer than I wanted to update I struggled at a few parts in this chapter, but now that I finished I feel refreshed. Anyway I made this chapter long to make up for it in fact this was going to be longer, but I am tired and I wanted to add a dramatic scene after the party so I guess it will have to wait till next chapter. Oh and please review because during all the tough parts when I struggle I use your encouragement.**

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter:**

Midnight Rose Petals (Thanks for reviewing I like your story!)

Mermain123 (Sorry for the suspension!)

Demitea (Thanks for always commenting on my stories!)

xXKimmyChanXx (Okay I will update lol!)

xLolita (Yeah I hope Saaya's mom learns also!)


	19. Chapter 19: A Lot of Pain

**Hey guess what y'all I'm on chapter 19! Oh yeah I think I want to start doing a game for a few chapters in this story if you guess right you win a prize! Okay I will explain it at the end of the story so until then please enjoy! I do not own the song really I would have told you if I did.**

_**A Lot of Pain**_

I was listening to Yaya talk about all the snacks/sweets she brought over all for this Akari girl to try when Rima and Nagihiko entered the room with a curvy black curly haired pink eyes girl. Tadase turned to look away from Yaya and at the newcomer who was most likely Akari. "Hey everyone this is Akari the girl we talked to that one day when she wasn't feeling well," Rima introduced her.

"The blonde one over there is Tadase, the one wearing a sports jersey is Kukai and Yaya is the one eating the sweets," Nagihiko said pointing them out. Each one of them said hi to me as their name was called.

"So what were you guys all doing before I interrupted," Akari asked with a smile.

"We were talking about all the sweets I brought for you to try," Yaya piped up excitedly.

"I was just about to tell Yaya that brought too much sweets for all of us to eat," Tadase said with a small smile.

"Yeah how about you Kairi," Akari asked me.

"I was just listening to Yaya go and talk about which sweets she thinks you are going to like," I answered.

"Hey, hey! Can you sing with me Yaya wants to Karaoke," Yaya said pulling Akari by the arm.

"Yaya don't tug on here like that you can hurt her," Rima shouted angrily. Akari looked shocked at Rima, but then started laughing causing Rima to blush.

"Don't worry Yaya I will sing, but can I do the first one alone," Akari asked while still laughing.

"Sure Yaya can do a duet with Kairi or maybe Rima," Yaya said turning to look at Rima and I. Akari picked up the microphone and turned on the TV she then selected a song that had just recently came out. Then she started to sing with a passion that I have never seen anybody else sing with.

Hayden Panettiere I Still Believe (Listen to the song for better idea please do it because the song has an important meaning)

Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love

She finished and all of us stared at her with shock even I did. She sang like a professional what was she doing singing on a Karaoke machine? **"**Wow that was amazing Akari you sing like a professional," Kukai grinned.

"Yeah you would know since your dating one," Nagihiko chuckled. Kukai blushed bright red.

"How did you find out I was dating Utau," Kukai questioned.

"Nagihiko said he saw you two at a ramen shop together and he even took a picture. Was it your first date," Rima asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but that's none of your business," Kukai said slightly annoyed, but more embarrassed.

"Rima will you sing a song with Yaya," Yaya asked with pleading eyes.

"No."

"But -," Yaya started.

"NO! No okay I don't," Rima shouted.

In the end Yaya and I sang a song together. We sang a song about not wanting to grow up and I knew that I was terribly of key. Yaya was doing a pretty good job, but every once in a while she would get of key.

"Wow Yaya you did pretty good job," Tadase complemented. I nodded my head in agreement and Yaya smiled with excitement and happiness. With out saying anything Tadase picked up the microphone and started to sing a song about ruling the world. He wasn't a bad singer, but he definitely was talking and laughing more than singing.

**Amu's Point of View**

After singing everyone started to eat the sweets Yaya brought over. It had gotten late and it was night time thus my craving for sweet went up and I competed with Yaya to see who could eat the most sugar. "Wow Akari you sure can keep up with Yaya," Tadase laughed when I shoved three donuts into my mouth. Yaya was eating five cookies at once and I glared at her. I grabbed a handfull of red lickerish and shoved them into my mouth while Yaya started to eat a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"Wow this is better that that one time at this soccer game when this lady and guy were racing to see who could finish of ten hotdogs first," Kukai exclaimed with excitement.

"Wow Kukai make them stop I feel sick from just watching them go at it like that," Rima said her voice cracking several times.

"Rima just close your eyes and take a deep breath," Nagihiko instructed. Rima surprisingly listened to him. I notice Nagihiko smiled just before he placed his lips on hers and they were making out in front of all of us.

"Oh god I don't think I can eat anymore sweets," I muttered to Yaya as I swallowed the last of the food in my mouth.

"I don't think I can either Yaya is to young to see them making out like that," Yaya agreed spitting out the last of her food into a napkin.

"It seems like they are getting so into it that they don't even hear us cool," Kukai grinned.

"This is kind of akward," Tadase mumbled.

"Are they using tongue," Kairi asked with shock.

"Sure seems like it," Kukai answered happily.

"I dare anyone of you to go and make them stop," Tadase chuckled.

"Are you serries Rima would beat the sweets out of me if I interupted them," Yaya said hiding behind Kairi with worry.

"I would rather not interupt them," Kairi said blushing at the site of the intemacy displayed.

"I'll do it," Kukai and I answered at the same time. We turned to look at each other and then autamatically high fived each other.

"You got some guts," Kukai said to me with a smile.

"So do you if you want to interupt that," I replied back.

"So what are you two planning to do," Tadase asked with a grin.

"Yaya wants to tape this, actually Yaya is already taping their makeout sescion!"

"What should we do and lets hurry before they get even more passionite," I wondered.

"How about we-," Kukai started and then whispered the rest in my ear. I nodded my head and then whispered back. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Akari are you okay," Kukai shouted as I colapsed to the ground strugling to breath. Rima and Nagihiko broke apart and stared in shock at the scene before them. Yaya looked terrified, Kairi shocked, and Tadase worried.

"How could you two just stand their and makeout when she had eaten too many sweets," Kukai shouted angrily.

"Yeah how could you do that in front of everyone! You should have at least gotten a room," I shouted after him.

"What the heck your okay," Rima said shocked.

"No I am not okay I'm tired of watching you two make out just like everyone else is in this room," I smirked. As Rima realised what had truly happened she blushed a deep red and looked at the ground.

"S-Shut up," Rima muttered.

"Hey that was a mean joke," Nagihiko said trying to cover up his blush.

"And Yaya is done recording this lovely scene," she shouted taking her recorder out of it's hiding place.

"YAYA! Give me that right now," Rima shouted as her whole face became red so did Nagihiko's.

"Never! Kukai keep this safe for me," Yaya said tossing it above Rima's reach and over to Kukai.

"Okay will do," Kukai replied as he caught the camera in mid air.

"Hey what else do you have on their," I asked suspicously.

"Pictures of Kairi and Yaya of course and I even taped a peck on the lips," Yaya squealed with joy. Kairi blushed and pushed his glasses up higher on his face.

"Hey let's play truth," Yaya exclaimed.

"Or dare because I want someone to dare me," Kukai grinned.

"Kukai I dare you to introduce us to your girlfriend by next week," Yaya eyed him and giggled.

"What I just met her and you just want to get some good kisses on tape Yaya," Kukai said with horror.

"Oh so the great Kukai chikens out," Yaya shouted with glee. Kukai blushed and then muttered under his breath.

"Fine Yaya I'll do it," Kukai said with a frown on his face. "Okay Tadase truth or dare," Kukai asked with a grin.

"Dare because I am up for one," Tadase answered with a shy smile.

"Okay this will be a good one. I dare you to dance to 'I'm a Barbie girl'," Kukai laughed at the expression on Tadase's face.

"I should've known you would've asked me to do that," Tadase sighed in frustration.

"Fine, but do you have the song with you," Tadase asked.

"Ugh I forgot about that part darn," Kukai muttered. "Hey Yaya do you have it," he asked.

"Used to, but then my little brother acidentally deleted it," Yaya sighed. I guess she wanted to see it too.

"Guess you can do it another day," Kukai said going back to smiling.

"Great I can't wiat," Tadase said sarcastically. "Okay Kairi truth or dare," Tadase aksed.

"I think I will go with truth since you seem to be frustrated," Kairi analyized.

"Fine lets see. Has your sister ever made you wear a girly outfit," Tadase asked. There was a long silent pause before Kairi sighed and then answered.

"I was once forced into a maid outfit when she was drunk," Kairi answered with a calm face, but we all knew he was embarressed.

"Poor Kairi do you have a picture that Yaya can look at," Yaya asked.

"No. Anyway Akari truth or dare," Kairi asked. I wasn't stupid there was many questions they could ask me and some of them I would have to lie on.

"Dare I rather you dare me then ask me some personal question," I smiled.

"Darn," Yaya mumbled.

"I dare you to eat the rest of that chocolate cake," Kairi said shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't very good at coming up with dares.

"Are you serrious I might throw up if I eat another sweet plus half the cake is left," I answered in shock.

"You heard him he is totally serriuos," Nagihiko laughed. I grabbed a fork and they all watched me eat the cake as quiclkly as I could. I saw Yaya pull out her camera from Kukai and tape it, but I didn't mind. I actually finished half of that huge cake and I felt like throwing up. A loud gurgling sound could be heard from my stomach.

"Nagihiko where's the bathroom," I groaned.

"Second door on the left," he answered quickly. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom after about twenty minutes in the bathroom I walked out and rejoined the group.

"That cake didn't agree with my stomach," I muttered. "Anyway Rima truth or dare," I asked.

"Truth," Rima stated.

"Do you love it when Nagihiko makes you become the real you behind that mask," I asked knowing I hit the mark. Rima blushed and Nagihiko leaned in ready to hear this answer.

"Darn it Akari it seems like you know me more than just a new friend," Rima growled.

"Good one Akari," Yaya laughed.

"N-No I don't. Ah okay fine I give up I do like it yes," Rima stumbled and blushed.

"Hey I like you! You should totally hang out with us more," Kukai said messing up my hair.

"From now on all of us are friends," Yaya shouted excitedly as she ran up and hugged me.

"Nagihiko it's getting late so if you don't mind you should let your friends get on going home before it gets reall dark," his mom shouted from a different room. After that everyone started leaving and soon it was only Rima, Nagihiko, and I left.

"Thanks Rima for inviting me I had a lot of fun. Also thanks Nagihiko for allwoing me into your home," I said thanked with a smile. I looked at my watch it was seven o' clock and I needed to find some place to rest.

"Have a safe trip home," Nagihiko shouted as I walked away. I nodded my head then turned away knowing I would have a long night ahead of me. I sighed I needed to find somewhere safe to hang out at until tomorrow morning. Coco came out of her egg and floated in front of me.

"Seemed like you had a lot of fun because your heart is aching pretty badly," Coco said with concern in her golden eyes.

"Yeah it has been a while since I had that much fun," I admitted.

"I don't understand why don't you just tell them the truth," Coco asked with a frown.

"What truth? The truth about me not being Akari, but really a pink haired girl named Amu? They would laugh at me and besides if they remember Mrs. Yamabuki said they would die a painful death," I said bitterly.

"Well we can't just let her win now can we," Coco argued with worry.

"Don't worry just give me sometime to come up with a plan. Right now I am up against too much, but there should be a way to escape this fate the question is how," I said. I walked by a fast food place that had an open twenty four hours and decided this was were I was going to wait. I walked up to the cashier and ordered a cup of water and small french fries.

"You are really lucky that you found five dollars outside otherwise they probably would have kicked you out for not buying anything," Coco commented.

"They might have let me use the credit card Coco so calm down," I said into a turned off cell phone. There was only one other customer here and I didn't want to bug him out by thinking I was talking to an imaginary friend. I looked at my watch it was only seven thirty and I didn't have a home to go to till the morning.

"Amu you really should've asked one of your friends if you could spend the night over at their house," Coco added when she noticed me looking at my watch.

"I don't want to bother them besides we just became friends again so I rather handle it on my own until later. Anyway Coco please feel free to wake me up in two hours," I said and then hanged up the phone. I laid my head on my arm that was on top of the table. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out.

**Coco's Point of View (Yipee this is a first!)**

Amu has been asleep for an hour and a half she barely touched her fries, but her water was finished. I felt the throbing pain of Amu's heart she was really lonely even when she was with her friends she wasn't as happy as she used to be. I saw a dark blue haired guy coming into the store and hid behind a plant. It was Ikuto what was he doing here so late? I noticed he had his violin case with him so he must have been out late practicing. He ordered his meal to go and just as he was about to leave he turned and spotted Amu sleeping "What's she doing her sleeping," Ikuto wondered and then sighed. He walked over to the table and sat on the other side from her. He poked at one of her fries and then took a bite out of one of them. "Wow theses are pretty cold seems like you have been here for a while," Ikuto determined. He shook her slowly at first, but then with more force when she wouldn't wake up.

"What I don't want to talk to her," Amu said jolting up with anger in her eyes.

"Well since this person is a her that means you don't mind talking to me right," Ikuto teased lightly.

"Ikuto what are you doing here," Amu asked with surprise in her vioce.

"Wondering why a young girl would be sleeping in a fast food restaurant," Ikuto asked with a small frown.

"That is none of your buisness I was going to leave in… half an hour," Amu paused long enough to look at her watch.

"So you were going to stay here until nine just sleeping? Why would you do that," Ikuto asked.

"Again none of your buisness I was just chilling there is nothing wrong with that," Amu said nonchalantly and waved her right hand to the side.

"Come home with me," Ikuto said looking straight into my eyes.

"W-What? No way I'm staying her I have a nap to finish," Amu argued stupidly.

"If you don't come willingly I'll just have to carry you," Ikuto smirked.

"If you touch me I swear I will-," Amu had started. Ikuto had picked her up bridal style putting his bag of food in Amu's hands to hold.

"You will what," Ikuto smirked.

"I will tell your girlfriend," Amu smirked back.

"She would understand if I explained it to her. You shouldn't be staying out late if you had no where to go you should have went to a friend's house," Ikuto said with a serious face.

"Who said I had no where to go maybe I was just trying to get away from my parents so I could cool down," Amu said with an attitude.

"To me sleeping doesn't seem to be just cooling your emotions," he argued. Darn he got Amu on that one. I was following them behind unoticed. He opened the door to his house and locked it.

"So wear am I going to sleep since you forced me to come over hear," Amu aksed.

"My room you can sleep on the ground I have a sleeping bag you can use," Ikuto answered. Amu sighed. To me it seemed like Amu was trying to say why does this always happen to me. I sneacked back into my egg before Ikuto would notice and then closed my eyes.

**I am ending this chapter here sorry! Haha anyway what will happen next? Please review and thanks for reading. Now onward we shall talk about the game.**

**_The game is going to go like this I am going to ask a question that relates to a certain chapter. I will be doing a few of these and the first person to find the right chapter it is in gets a prize. The prizes can be chosing one of your favorite couples in this story to have a whole chapter about them. You can also request something to happen if it does not fit with the story it will most likely not happen. If you have another idea and you win please ask me about it. You can enter as many times as you want, but try to give others a chance to win if you already have. Okay that's about it. Oh and if you don't want to participate you don't have to._**

**First Qeustion (This one isn't to hard if you know what to look for)**

**In what chapter does Amu go on a date with Tadase to the movies?**


	20. Chapter 20: A Dark Soul

**Chapter 20 I finally made it Yay! Okay so the winners for the first question are **StormyNightz **and** Mermain123. **I will be using a suggestion from StormyNights and later next I will right a chapter for Nagihiko and Rima. Congratulations for winning!**

_**A Dark Soul**_

I woke up in the morning to find myself at a strange unusual house. Before freaking out I looked around and found that Ikuto had fallen from his bed and had his arms wrapped around my side tightly. My face flushed and my heartbeat raced. Luckily Ikuto really was still asleep. I really love Ikuto and that in itself was enough to make me miserable. I don't think I can stand seeing him with Saaya anymore in fact if I do I might explode into tiny little pieces as if I was paper turning into confetti. I sighed and pushed Ikuto off of me and before I left I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ikuto," I whispered and then I walked out of the room and shut the door.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I felt something soft on my cheek it felt really nice. Just before I opened my eyes I heard a voice say thanks to me. I looked around my room to find that Akari was gone and ran out of the room and downstairs to find a window opened. I ran out the front door and quickly looked around. She was gone that Akari is like a stray cat it kind of reminds me of my old self. I sighed I hope she would be more careful in the future and what is this familiar feeling that lies in my heart. Who is Akari really? I mean what the heck do her parent's do to her? I guess I just want to find out more about this girl something felt strange yet comforting when I was with her.

**Amu's Point of View**

I looked at my watch it was currently seven in the morning. I sighed and rang the doorbell because they took my keys away for the night so I wouldn't interrupt their little party. They didn't answer I looked around some more to find out that both of their cars were gone. Great they really don't give a shit about me. The only thing that keeps me tied to them is that I belong nowhere else in a world were no one remembers me. I went through the backyard and tried to see if they left any of the windows unlocked. Nope they were all locked for once these drunken people remembered to lock them just great. I continued to go deeper into the backyard and tried the door luckily this was left open. You think if they remembered to lock all the windows that they would lock the backdoor how stupid were they? I ignored the mess in the house and silently prayed to God that they didn't let people go into my room to you know do their fun business. As soon as I saw the door left wide open I knew that they did let people have a little too much fun. There was no way in the world that I would use that room until it was cleaned up. I pulled on some rubber gloves and grabbed a bucket to put miscellaneous items into it. Who the heck owns this purple thong this is disgusting! I threw it in the bucket and searched the room finding more creepy stuff. As soon as I was done with that I threw the bucket upside down in my parents room spreading it everywhere. I pulled off the rubber gloves carefully and threw them away only to replace them with new ones. I grabbed my blanket and other bed sheets and placed them in a container until I made it to the laundry room. I put the load in and poured tons of soap into it and then washed it for the longest amount of time allowed. I then scrubbed my whole room clean and threw my pillows in the laundry room as well. Once I was finished I laid down on the now clean shiny floor in my room to help cool off. Cleaning the big mess took a lot of effort and time. I hear the door open and the sound of people walking in. None of them went up stairs, but I was surprised to hear **her **voice mixed with my parents. I crept down to the bottom of the stairs and started to eavesdrop on the conversation. "So how is Amu doing is she starting to become stable with her new genes," **she** asked. It had been so long since I have heard someone other than Coco say my real name.

"The doctors say that she is starting to become more stable thankfully they can keep their mouths shut with some extra money," Natsu said he coughed lightly and then stopped. I knew it they have been paying the doctors who dealt with my condition extra to keep it top secret.

"Then it seems like we can finally commence with the plan. Due to the fact that the others can't remember Amu they have gained back their charas all except for Ikuto he has a different one due to different outcomes," Mrs. Yamabuki laughed light heartedly. I wanted to punch **her **so badly then.

"How do you plan to get the embryo out of her," Rika asked with her bored voice. I carefully leaned closer to the end of the wall at the bottom of the staircase straining my ears even though the next words spoken were loud and clear.

"She will collect X-eggs and the others will come to find her only causing her more grief, but again she has no choice otherwise she can die for all I care. If a tool is not useful then you get rid of it and find a new one," Mrs. Yamabuki laughed. My heart was screaming yet somehow my face remained calm, collective, and most of all blank. "Of course this is just the distraction her old friends won't even know about the one that secretly goes on within Akari's mind because starting tomorrow their will be no Amu left on this planet," Mrs. Yamabuki laughed evilly. I was starting to get really tired of hearing her laughing.

"So is it true that there can only be one true lonely stray cat at a time. Is that why Ikuto has a new chara," Natsu asked.

"That would be precisely why," Mrs. Yamabuki said nodding her head with a smile on her face. "In fact why don't you join us now Akari dear I need to explain where you will be collecting the X-eggs," she added to my surprise. I got up and walked over to her my face I complete blank I was too tired to show anger at her and even more so defiance.

"So what shall I be doing," I asked with no emotions in my voice.

"Go near Utau's concert and pull out as many X-eggs as you can with Coco okay," Mrs. Yamabuki ordered. I nodded my head.

"So when is the concert," I asked.

"In twenty minutes. Don't worry if you leave now you should be able to make it on time," Rika said painting her nails.

**Utau's Point of View**

The crowd was going crazy as they started to chant my name over and over. I hope Kukai comes and if he does he should be in the front row in the middle since I gave him a ticket. I sighed nervously the crowed was huge tonight, but I wanted more than anything for Kukai to enjoy the show. The stage grew dark and I ran out onto the middle of the stage and started to sing the first stanza in complete darkness. Then the lights were blasted on me and I started to sing even louder as the musicians started to play along to the beat as well. I turned to stare out in the crowed looking at the back and slowly made my way to the front row in the middle. I smiled Kukai was smiling as he watched me sing and dance to the song. For the rest of the concert I threw in my happy emotions into the songs.

**Kukai's Point of View**

The crowed was chanting her name loudly as the time came for her to come on stage. I waited nervously and famous rich people who came to support her surrounded me. I didn't belong with this group and therefore they kept looking at me with disgust. All of my friends were also at this concert just way farther toward the back of the stadium. Finally the whole place turned pitch black and the sound of heels clopping on the ground proved that she was out on the stage. Her voice was amazing especially when you couldn't see her because you focused more on the sound than the looks. Soon the lights came on and she blew the song out of the house. Everyone was cheering and a lot even sang along. I noticed her search the crowd, but it seemed as if she was avoiding my eyes. Finally her eyes landed on mine and she smiled then the song and the rest to follow became even more beautiful. I was mesmerized Utau was such a beautiful girl with such a pure heart hidden underneath her bossy façade. Even though we just met it seemed as if I already knew her before we started to date. I don't have to question myself to know that I am in love with her.

**Amu's Point of View**

Utau sang beautifully as she always did, but this time she had more passion put into it. I knew why Kukai had showed up and was sitting in the front row. I also noticed that the old guardians my old friends were also at the concert. Plus Ikuto played his violin a few times when Utau's songs required one. For some reason I am sad that everyone is enjoying themselves and usually I always wished the well being of others around me over my own. I think I get what Mrs. Yamabuki means when she said that Amu would vanish from the planet forever by tomorrow. I am slowly changing I am not the me who I used to be. I am a tortured soul and my priorities have changed over time. I am scared and I alone am the only one who can comfort myself. Utau finished her last song and the crowd applauded loudly cheering I waited a few minutes to give her some glory my last offer to her at our remaining friendship. Then I grabbed my own microphone that I stole from behind the stage and started singing and with all my might I tried to pull out as many X-eggs as I could all of this while being transformed with Coco.

StormyNightz this is the part I used with your suggestion I just tweaked it a bit and made it a little more lonely and depressing than you probably thought I would. Anyway I think it is pretty good! Hope you like it!

**"A Little Too Late" By Delta Goodrem (Check it out! Oh and Amu sings this song with more sad and dark emotions than the original, but you get the point)**

(They say) I'm a little to young to understand  
But it's a little to late too hold my hand  
You know I never subscribe to yes sir no sir  
Gonna learn gonna love gonna take my chance  
It's a little too late for you to say  
That I'm a little too young to feel this way

'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing here  
At the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear  
You'll hear me singing  
Do do doo do do do do do do  
I'm singing  
Do do do do do do do do do

(They say) I'm a little too lost without you here  
(They said) that I'm a little too soft and too sincere  
'cause I never subscribe to who sir me sir  
Gonna stand gonna fall gonna face my fears  
It's a little too late for me to wait  
'cause your're never to young to feel this way

'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing  
Here at the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear  
You'll hear me singing  
Do do doo do do do do do do  
I'm singing  
Do do do do do do do do do

If I want your help I'll say help me  
I'm okay I'm alright won't you hear me loud and clear

'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing here  
At the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear  
You'll hear me singing  
Do do doo do do do do do do  
I'm singing  
Do do do do do do do do do

I'm a little too young to understand  
But it's a little too late to hold my hand  
I'm a little too lost without you here  
That I'm a little too soft and too sincere

I ended on an angry note instead of soothingly. I looked up at what seemed like to be thousands of X-eggs and waited for the others to show up and purify them. I'm tired of being the Hero.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I had already walked backstage with Utau as I heard the speakers blare with another girl singing a song with such deep angry, sad dark emotions. "What is going on," Saaya asked with shock.

"Utau did you have someone else going to sing after you," I asked highly doubting that she did.

"Ikuto you know I didn't," Utau answered with a bit of an attitude. The three of us walked out onto the stage to find a bunch of X-eggs in the sky. The voice that sang sounded very familiar yet it was different from her usual music. My head started to throb as I thought to myself how would I know if this was different from her usual music. When she sang the lines I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard a rush of random memories started to come to me and then not so random memories came after. At first I remembered the day that I would decide to go over to see if I could find the embryo at Seiyo Elementary then I remember lying in a whole waiting for the classes to be over. Then I remember her everything that I had forgotten. Her face, her smile, her tears, her love, her kindness, her blushes, her anger, and everything else I needed to know about her. I looked up and was surprised to find Akari singing the song then suddenly I knew that all this time Amu had been Akari. The song ended and I waited a moment before shouting out to her.

"Amu I remember your not Akari you are Amu!"

"Ikuto I'm sorry you're _'a little too late'_," Amu whispered into the microphone and then she collapsed to the ground holding her head in pain.

"AMU!"

**Okay thanks for the winners'. Chapter 7 is the answer to the question! Okay now time for the question to get a little more challenging. Oh yeah thanks for all the reviews next chapter I will list out the names of all those who review.**

**Question Two: What Chapter does Amu say "Mrph grumhp greeow? Mrg brir urf"?**

**This time the prize will be a _suggestion_ or you can be added as an _extra_ in the story! Well good luck this one is a little bit harder, but is actually easy to find! Remember I am talking about what chapter in this story not the real show or manga!**


	21. Chapter 21:Rima and Nagihiko's Problems

**Here is chapter 21 it will be a whole chapter on Nagihiko and Rima due to ****Mermain123 ****another winner of the first question. **_**Hey everyone please check out my profile and answer a poll I want to know which story of mine you like best!**_** Anyway please enjoy this will not be too long of a chapter, but I hope to make it a good one!**

_**Rima and Nagihiko's Problems**_

My mom and dad got into some huge fight it was almost violent, but somehow I stopped both of their fists from actually touching each other. If they did fight they would both take it to court and try to win full custody of me. I didn't feel like going to court because if the judge asked me whom I wanted to live with I would have to choose neither. Both of them treat me like a burden and even though I have learned to get used to it that doesn't mean I want to live with that feeling for the rest of my life. Only a few more years Rima only until you turn eighteen then you can escape this hellhole. As I was deep in thought my cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello this is Rima. What do you want," I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Hi Rima it's Nagihiko I was just wondering if you would want to hang out tonight I just need to get out and relax," he said with a heavy sigh. I wonder what's going on with him.

"Sure were do you want to meet," I said simply.

"How about we meet at that restaurant we went to with Yaya and Kairi," Nagihiko asked.

"Sure no problem you sound as if you have a lot going on in your mind," I answered with a bit of kindness in my voice. He chuckled it was a bit happy and a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you've got problems of your own," he replied back.

"Yeah, but there just the usual this sounds out of whack for you Nagi," I claimed.

"Nagi that's the first time you called me that," he said with confusion clear in his voice.

"Oh shut up! I got to go otherwise I won't make it on time Nagihiko," I said bitterly.

"Hey call me Nagi again the way you say it is cute," Nagihiko asked with a chuckle.

"No and that is final meet you there at the restaurant," I said and then hanged up the cell phone before he could put in another word. Just then the door opened and my dad walked into my room.

"Who was that didn't I tell you if you want to talk to someone this late use the home phone. Your mother is such a whore she has another new boyfriend Rima," he said angrily. His comments hurt me especially the ones about my mom. My mom never says stuff like that about him. Dad is starting to lie about what mom does and it was making me angry.

"Don't worry dad it was just grandma she wanted to know what kind of pie you wanted her to make you," I lied. Well it wasn't all a lie she did call a little earlier and I had told her his recent favorite.

"Oh if that's it I want peach pie," he said with a smile and then walked out of my room. I shut the door behind him and then pulled out my purse fixed my hair and then opened the window to sneak out. Just when I was a block away from the restaurant a guy stood in my way stopping me from continuing to walk.

"What the hell do you want I am really busy right now," I growled at him allowing him to see an evil glare. He was the type of guy that you could tell he was just a bunch a trouble by one glance. He was wearing a black baseball cap and had had bleached blonde hair his eyes were dark brown contrasting greatly with his hair. He wore a creepy smile that was taunting and it said that he could do what he wanted.

"I don't care you're cute and you are coming with me," he said grabbing my small wrist tightly. He was pulling me away and if he thought I would be an easy target just because I'm small he picked wrong.

"You bastard are you trying to kidnap me because I was already kidnapped once you know and lets just say I won't tolerate it again," I shrieked with anger. With my free hand I restrained his other hand and bit down hard sinking my teeth into the skin on his hand that was holding my wrists. I then proceeded to kick him in that special spot that hurts guys the most and then ran the rest of the block to the café. Just as I was about to open the door a hand grabbed my wrist so I turned around and kicked this person in the stomach. A long purple haired boy held his stomach and winced in pain. "Nagihiko is that you," I asked in shock and worry.

"Rima what did you do that for," Nagihiko asked wincing in pain. I grabbed his hand and led him through the door and into the café.

"This guy tried to drag me off and make me his so I gave him a surprise beating and then ran the rest of the way here. Anyway for a second I thought you were him," I said my voice only just slightly shaky, but I knew he noticed.

"Rima he won't try to mess with you anymore because if he does he would have to mess with me," Nagihiko said with a warm calming smile.

"Nagihiko no offense, but I have never once seen you be intimidating," Rima giggled softly.

"W-Well I have had no reason to be like that have I," Nagihiko said defensively with a slight blush. I smiled an endearing smile and covered it from his view by lifting my hand in front of my lips. I reopened the door and both I and Nagihiko walked in getting a table for two. After the waiter took our order he left to go and get things ready.

"So Nagihiko what has been worrying you so much so you had to get out and meet with me late at night," I asked with a serious expression. I think I knew what he wanted to talk about. It had to be about yesterday and it had to be about Utau's concert.

"Yesterday was quite weird I felt as if that guy with the blue hair Ikuto and the girl with the blonde hair Utau are familiar. Not in the way you think you have seen them on television somewhere just like there was a story that connected all the guardians with those two," Nagihiko said sighing with concern. For a moment I didn't know what to say, but then I sighed.

"Well I can't deny that I had similar feelings at the time, but what confuses me the most is that Ikuto shouted at Akari calling her Amu. Also why the heck is Akari our enemy she seemed really nice and friendly with all of us at the party," I asked with confusion.

"Aaghh this all just doesn't make sense what is going on," Nagihiko cracked under the pressure. The waiter brought me an ice cream Sunday and Nagihiko a dark chocolate brownie. I picked up my spoon and then took a small bite of my ice cream it tasted really good.

"Don't worry Nagihiko we'll just have to all get together and ask this Ikuto guy if he knows because his sister looked as confused as all of us did," I added and then took a bigger bite of my ice cream. Nagihiko nodded and then took a bite of his brownie.

"Well either way I'm glad that I have you by my side Rima," Nagihiko said with a sad smile. I mirrored his smile and then we both continued to finish off our deserts. My cell phone ringed and I looked at the number nervously.

"Hi dad why you calling me," I asked annoyed, but in reality I was nervous.

"I just called to tell you that I am at a friends house and I won't be back for three days. Since you were still asleep I figured I would call you later," he said.

"Well okay have a good time dad," I said and then hanged up the phone just as he was about to say something stupid for sure. I sighed how stupid can my dad be he probably just knocked on the door and when I didn't respond he thought I was asleep. He didn't even care to check and that makes me lucky, but him dumb.

"Did your dad find out that you were missing," Nagihiko asked with a guilty and worried face. I laughed hard. It took me several moments to regain myself back to normal.

"No the idiot thought I was still asleep and he just called to let me know he is going to be at a friends house," I said with a dissatisfied smirk. I sighed and then both of us walked out of the restaurant everything was peaceful.

"Rima why do you hide your true self under a mean angry one," Nagihiko asked with a sad look in his eyes. I hated it I don't want pity from anyone and especially not him. So I kicked him hard in the knee and as he bent down to try and ease the pain I leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. After a minute I moved back a little giving him some space.

"I'm just being me Nagihiko don't you dare ever again pity me," I glared at him, but then smiled at his shocked face.

"If you keep doing that then I might start pitying you all the time," Nagihiko joked with a laugh. We both blushed and then turned our heads in the opposite directions of each other. All of a sudden my hand was grabbed and I was being tugged along.

"Come on Rima I better get you home before it gets too late," Nagihiko chuckled at my red face. He was going to pay for this, but for now I simply wanted to follow and walk beside the one I love most in the world. My Nagi.

**Hey so for the last question I think the winner will be Xiann (first to review) so congratulations to you! I guess that means I have to think of something interesting to happen to Utau and Kukai huh! Okay I will think about it in my free time.**

**I am not going to do another question this chapter, but will be doing another one next time! Please forgive me I need to catch up with my other story and I still have to work on the Kutau pairing. Anyway please answer the poll question on my profile I really want to know which one of my stories you like best! .**

**Thanks for your reviews Especially if it is your first time and please continue to support me:**

Xiann

Demitea

RomanticaKH1

Taeniaea

Midnight Rose Petals

StormyNightz

xXKimmyChanXx

SisterOfScarletDevil (Thanks for the PM!)


	22. Chapter 22: Twirling Chaos!

**Here is chapter 22 thank you for all continuing to read this story is currently second place in the poll, which is sort of surprising, but I do also like the other story! Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

_**Twirling Chaos!**_

"Amu? Who is that," Utau asked her brother with a disbelieving look on her face.

"You don't remember? She is… well it's complicated. Anyway I'll explain later," I said putting a hand to my forehead and pulling my navy blue bangs back in frustration.

"Ikuto are you going to get rid of the eggs with the help of those guys over there," Saaya asked. I looked over to see that she was pointing at the ex and two current guardians.

"Nope," I said running off in the direction of Amu.

"I will help them," Utau said transforming with Eru her angel chara. I soon reached Amu/Akari who was lying on the ground going through what looked like a seizure and it was no laughing matter. Her hair flashed from curly black to straight pink and her body from curvy to her thin body. When the attack had ended she was back to her normal self and I saw Coco in front of Amu protecting her from me.

"Who are you? Are you one of her charas" I asked the pink cat like chara.

"I'm Coco and yes to the second question. So it seems you have remembered who she really is huh," Coco answered she knew I had remembered.

"Why does Amu have a cat chara and what dream were you born from," I asked. You could hear the guardians and Utau shouting information to each other. You could also hear the sound of the eggs shouting out all their problems.

"Well all cat charas are born from wishes that have to do with loneliness Amu here doesn't want to be lonely. Anyway as you now remember your first chara was a cat named Yoru, but since he is gone from outside of you he needed to be replaced. Amu saved you yet it is now her that needs someone to save her. I really hope she won't need me much longer and even though that will make me vanish it will make her happy," Coco finished.

"She replaced me," I asked with horror in my voice.

"Well someone has to and as soon as she is rescued someone else will take her spot also that is unless somehow we stop the cycle. Anyway we should get going," Coco said going back into her egg. I looked over to see Amu already standing up and watched as she transformed with Coco again. It was only a millisecond, but I swear I saw surprise in her eyes once mine met hers.

"If you want the others to remember as well could you do me a favor and make them watch this," Amu said holding out a plain CD with the words Amu Hinamori and her friends written on it. Then before I could do more than take the CD she jumped away and vanished into the dark night.

**Two Days Later: Place Ikuto's House**

It had taken a lot of effort to convince the guardians to come to my house so I could explain my actions the night at the concert. Utau and Saaya were both tapping there feet in annoyance they had wanted to know ahead of the others and were mad that I had said no. I only wanted to have to do this once and so when the guardians arrived all at the same time in a group I let them in. I couldn't help, but notice that Rima was glaring at me just as she always did. I sighed I really didn't want to be the one responsible for getting everyone's memories back even though I really am glad that I'm first to remember her. Tadase smiled and gave me a small wave. Even though his memories of her were gone we still had a connection to each other. "Okay you are all probably wondering if I am going insane, but after you watch this video I was given by Amu or as you remember her Akari. This is my first time watching it also because watching it twice would be painfully boring," I said. There was no smirk on my face yet this whole situation did not call for one. I pushed the disc into the DVD player and all of us waited for it to start playing which it soon did. The date and time of the recording showed up at the bottom it was half an hour before the contest was going to start.

"Hey everyone this is… Akari and I really don't have much time left before I might not be myself anymore so I have decided to put this on a DVD for you all," Amu said with the black curly hair and her pink eyes. I thought both her original and this form of Amu were both beautiful, but the Amu who I first met is the best. "Okay first of I would like to tell all of you that my real name is Amu though it seems that my personality is mixing with my Akari persona. All of you in this room are connected to each other more so than any of you are likely to remember. I have more to say, but first please watch this video and pictures I secretly took long ago or at least it sure feels like it," Amu said sighing, but then smiled just before some pictures started to flow onto the screen. All of us watched the screen and first pictures to show up was her on her first day of school at Seiyo Elementary she looked distant the next few were of her classroom and classmates. Finally she had pictures of the guardians together with her laughing with them though not all of them she was laughing in. In the first few it was only the original guardians including this Nadeshiko girl. Then there was a picture she had taken of me when I dodged a crazy attack from Nadeshiko when I came into the kitchen to steal Amu's third chara Su. There was even one from the same day with Utau standing next to me glaring at a spot where Amu must have been standing. Then came Rima and Kairi joining in the pictures while two had left Nadeshiko and Kukai. Though occasionally he would show up in the pictures usually next to Amu treating her delicately. I am jealous of Kukai I noticed when I felt angry. I calmed down as I saw she filled in the missing gaps of where Utau and I came in. Utau at the concert when Easter had still controlled her then there was one of me simply handing her the bag of treats to make up for breaking her tart for Tadase ewe! Then there were a few videos of her with Tadase talking with her and one of Kukai dragging her off for some training to be joker. Then a few of her with Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi and Nadeshiko were played as well. The second to last that played was her singing a song with Utau both of them into it and both of them sang it with such beautiful voices that I doubt anyone can beat them. Last was when she ran into me at the park under the white gazebo where I was playing the violin I watched as we talked for a bit and then finally she had convinced me to play again, but only because she agreed to sing along. She looked so dazzling in the video it felt as if it was so magical it actually never happened so I guess this was proof it did. The song ended and then appeared Akari who then turned to us and then stared. "So do any of you guys remember me yet? If not it was worth a try, but I truly believe with this much evidence and memories all of you have," she said with a wink. "Okay I had wanted to tell you all about some of the plans I have overheard, but it seems I am running out of time which seems to be happening a lot lately if you get what I mean. Anyway I got to go, but first I must say that I Love all of you guys! You are the best friends I have ever had," She said with tears threatening to fall onto her cheeks. Footsteps were heard going up the stairs and then she whispered, "Bye!" Then everything went black and I pulled out the DVD and placed it back in the container.

"I didn't even know she recorded all of that nor did I notice the pictures," I muttered.

"I…I remember now. How could I possibly forget she's my best friend," Rima sobbed into Nagihiko's chest.

"Rima it's no ones fault all of us forgot," Nagihiko said comforting her.

"Oh! Nagihiko is right Rima it is all my mother's fault for messing with our memories like that," Saaya said with a shocked then angered face.

"Ikuto how come you were the first to remember," Tadase said sadly.

"Don't worry I only remembered because she kept calling out to me with a force I don't even completely understand as of yet, but if she had done the same to you I'm sure you would've been first," I said reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kawiii! That song we sang together is amazing no one will beat us no one," Utau said and then started to laugh evilly.

"I feel sorry for her opponents," Kukai sighed and then blushed as he remembered kissing her. How did I know he told me afterwards?

"So what are we going to do now," Yaya asked waiting for someone to take control.

"First we come up with a plan to lure her out," Kairi said.

"Then we get some more information about what is going on plus your mom is likely to go after her," Tadase continued and then looked at Saaya.

"Okay one last thing before we get started! Ikuto I need to speak with you alone," Saaya said grabbing my hand and leading me outside of the house.

"What do you want Saaya," I asked confused.

"Ikuto I want to break up," Saaya said looking down at her feet sadly.

"We did have some great times together didn't we," I said smiling fondly at her. She nodded her head and then looked up.

"Amazing times together, but we both know that you love Amu more than you'll ever love me and besides I think I have a crush on someone else," Saaya said happily though you could tell she was trying to cover some of her sadness up. I kissed her on the cheek and started to walk back toward the house.

"Wait Ikuto," she shouted desperately. I stopped my hand on the door and then turned to face her.

"What is it Saaya," I asked with worry.

"You forgot something," she smiled and then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek as well.

"Goodbye," both of us said at the same time and then we walked back into the house where everyone else was waiting for us.

**Okay this chapter is a little short, but it has a lot of important things going on in it so that should make up for the shortness I hope! Thanks for reviewing for chapter 21: **Xiann, RomanticaKH1, KikiCrossNya (and for the smiles), Demitea, Midnight Rose Petals, and xXKimmyChanXx. **Thanks for reviewing and reading my story just recently: **climmerbear!

**Okay here is the next Question everyone is waiting for! Oh and don't worry I didn't forget the Kutau pairing they will play a huge role in the next chapter! I hope this is a harder question, but I have no faith that it is. No one has asked for Kairi and Yaya pairing to have more scenes so far. Does anyone want to see Ikuto and Saaya pairing? No…. I wonder.**

**Question Three: What Chapter did we find out that Yaya taped or recorded people kissing? (Hint: There might be two chapters that could be the answer to the question.) Still there will be only one winner so Good luck!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Awkwardness

**Hey everyone it is time to update this story! Anyway sorry for the wait busy lately. Oh I would like to add that I am going to close the poll soon so if you haven't voted yet please vote :D! I truly hope all of you enjoy my story!**

_**The Awkwardness**_

The Amu/Akari that Coco knew seemed to have vanished though it was not by any natural cause. After Amu gave Ikuto the disc with all her secretly collected work she had went back to her prison, for a place that has no love is not called a **home**. Coco could only watch what happened next though she did protest loudly on Amu's behalf. Mrs. Yamabuki drugged Amu into sleep and then started to delete her most cherished memories and when all those were gone all that was left was pain.

**Akari's Point of View**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed. The room was bare and held only the necessities. This was and is my life. My name is Akari. I have no friends. My parents hate me and their boss needs me. I'm completely alone except for two charas one is Coco the other is Cotton. Strange both names start with C I just realized this now. "Amu.." Coco started, but I gave her a weird look. "Sorry I meant to say Akari. Anyway I know you're tired, but…your parents have given us a new mission," Coco said sadly her eyes looking down at the ground.

"What do they want now," I asked with indifference. My life was almost meaningless and sad, as it is the only reason it isn't totally meaningless is because of the tasks that I am given. I serve a purpose to them, but when the tasks end and the goals are accomplished I will be a lost _soul dancing_ with the wind to an unknown place.

"They want you to transform with Cotton for this mission. They want you to go to the Sakura Festival and take as many heart eggs as you can. You are to let them lose as X-eggs and you're most likely going to ruin the festival," Coco said with regret glued in her voice.

"When shall I be going to accomplish this task," I asked with a hint of eagerness. I just want to be adored and so until then I will try with all my might to get my parents to like me.

"Tomorrow around noon. You sure you want to do this," Coco asked.

"Yes I have no other hope else wise," I said with a determined voice and then ran out of the room to find Cotton.

**Utau's Point of View**

It was the day of the Sakura Festival and I'm meeting up with Kukai to go on a date with him. "Hey Ikuuuuuuuttttoooo! What should I wear? Please help me," I shouted.

"It doesn't matter just wear something that he would think is cute," Ikuto shouted from down the stairs. He was grumpy because he was being forced to go to the festival with Kukai and me. I know for sure that he would have went with out any hesitation if Amu was going, but the festival is huge so even if she did we might not ever find her.

"You're no help," I pouted. I pulled out my cell phone and called Saaya she would know what outfit I should wear because I didn't feel like wearing a kimono this year.

**Kukai's Point of View**

I arrived at the festival ten minutes early because I got impatient waiting at home I had wanted to meet Utau as soon as possible, but still I knew she would arrive a little late. It was sunny day and as I waited near the entrance this little girl started crying. I walked over to her concerned since she was all by herself. "Little girl what's wrong," I asked holding my hand out to her.

"My mommy! I lost my mommy I don't know where she went," the little girl sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll help you try to find her," I said with a smile and then took her hand in mine. We walked around the beginning of the festival until we reached the last stand on the end where an adult was asking the seller if he had seen her daughter. "Excuse me Ma'am, but is this your daughter," I asked the lady.

"Sana! My darling where did you go," the lady said hugging her daughter and letting tears of relief flow down her face.

"Mama I was waiting in the very front when you went missing," Sana sobbed.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me you don't know how much it means," the mom said. I smiled warmly at the scene feeling like I was forgetting something.

"Oh shit I forgot I'm going to be late to meet Utau," I panicked and ran as fast as I could toward the entrance.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Utau I'm sorry I was helping this little girl who got lost find her mom and I kind of lost track of time," I answered apologetically. Utau walked up to me and smiled.

"Well in that case I guess I should thank you for helping her," Utau said hugging me tight. She leaned in her head until our lips touched and for two minutes we stayed like that causing quite a few on lookers. Slowly we pulled apart from each other and I felt heat come to my cheeks.

"Utau you shouldn't do that in front of so many people don't surprise me like that," I started. The blush was already dieing down, but still she probably saw it.

"Kukai I never knew you could be so shy you're usually always outgoing. I think it's cute," Utau said giggling. I sighed and turned my back toward her starting to walk back to the festival. When I noticed she wasn't following I turned back with my feet still facing forward and I held out my hand.

"Come on Utau you don't want to get lost in this huge crowd do you," I asked with concern. Then I noticed that she was looking at a completely black sky with pieces of white with horror.

"Kukai – I hate to say it, but I don't think that is the sky," Utau said slowly with surprise. Shortly after the sky started falling!

"No – it can't be! Is it possible to have that many X-eggs," I whispered with horror. The X-eggs started to swirl in big circles until everyone at the festival was trapped in the middle of a big X-egg hurricane.

"Kukai we have to get help," Utau cried above the winds.

"No can do! There is no signal for my cell phone in this gloom," I shouted with agony as I felt a sharp pain on my side.

"Kukai are you okay," Utau shouted.

"Ugh – I don't k-now what is wrong, but my side hurts really badly," I grunted as the pain became increasingly sharp. Then I can see no longer only darkness, but I heard one last thing before unconsciousness took me.

"Kukai please don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone," Utau's voice cried out desperately. For a moment I struggled, but then I was lost in my own mind.

"Sorry Utau," I thought sadly.

**Utau's Point of View**

This is crazy this can't be happening this many X-eggs collected together seems impossible. This is even worse than the time when we all fought the last battle against Easter to save Ikuto. Why won't Kukai wake up? I feel so lonely and scared without him. Everyone around me is collapsed on the ground in odd positions while; the winds are whipping around their hair and mine. "Someone! Anyone help me please," I shouted desperately. I shouldn't couldn't and won't leave Kukai's side. I stand up and shout out to Iru and we transform together into Lunatic Charm. "You whoever did this stop it right now or else this is going to get ugly," I shouted knowing the person was near inside this strange unnatural tornado. I swear I heard giggling of in the distance as a reply and grinded my teeth against each other.

"Nightmare Lorelei!"

My attack didn't leave so much as a dent for me to escape through with Kukai.

"Seraphic Charm! Angle Cradle!" I sang with all my heart and happy thoughts even the sad that I came to appreciate and love, but still I only purified 2,000 or so X-eggs. I try once more and only depleat the X-eggs insignificantly to the number that is against me. My head begins to ache and my legs grow weak so I let myself collapse to the ground next to Kukai. Then I hear a low taunting voice whisper darkly into my ear.

**Akari's Point of View**

I watch Utau fight of the X-eggs I produced with excitement. It was a losing battle, but knowing Utau she would fight until she could fight no longer. "Utau I'll let you and the Guardian's off this time, but only this once. Grow stronger if you want to beat the strongest enemy you will ever go against," I whispered as soon as she collapsed from her hard work.

"Amu is that you," Utau asked in disbelief as she looked at my transformation with Cotton.

"Yes, now if you don't mind may I ask how are you," I asked politely.

"Why are you doing this damn you! You do know you are ruining people's dreams don't you? I thought you cared for people's dreams what happened?" Utau glares at me as I walk out from behind a lantern stand and come closer to her.

"Let's see now. I was kidnapped then everyone forgot about me and I even brought everyone's memories back except for my families. Anyway they tried to delete my memories of you guys, but I managed to trick them into thinking they did when they didn't. Well that's just the short version of it all, but maybe you guys don't know me as well as you think you do," I said with an evil grin.

"If you guys really knew me you would know that I was never truly the good girl you think I am, though I would like to think that I am a good person," I added.

"Amu what do you mean," Utau asked as she cradles Kukai's head in her arms.

"Well, I think I might have said too much especially since this is only the beginning the end is no where near in my calculations," I avoided answering and then dashed away. Soon after I was out of sight I released the X-eggs from my control and let them wander off. I hated this. I didn't want to be mean to my friends, but it is the only way to save them from the pain I could cause if I didn't.

**Thanks for waiting you guys sorry for taking so long! School has been keeping me busy so my goal is to post two chapters a month one for this story and one for the other. Well please be patient with me I haven't even had time to catch up with the fanfics I like! See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Fuzziness and Indecision

**Hey everyone it has been a while huh well thanks for staying tuned in! Okay so here is the chapter that some of you might have been waiting for.**

_**Fuzziness and Indecision**_

**Amu's Point of View**

"This is weird I remember my friends how did that come to pass," I asked Coco while I was still in my transformation with Cotton.

"I think it is possible that when you transform with either of your charas since we remember you do, but if that is true when you aren't transformed with us you will forget," Coco said looking at me with excitement and worry.

"And become that miserable Akari who has no love in her life? It's so similar to Ikuto's situation except he had a sister who cared for him. Me I have nothing, but you guys and even though you are helpful a girl needs other friends," I sighed. I wish I could cry, but my soul was fed up with tears. I had already cried too much before and now I felt almost dead.

"I know that's the horrible bit of it, but while you are in transformation we can come up with a plan and Akari will keep on transforming for her parents and boss," Coco said trying to help me out of this mess.

"Still I think I will stay transformed for just a little longer today then," I smiled grimly and walked slowly through the festival. People had lost their dreams because of me I thought to myself, but at least they have a chance to regain it if my friends get rid of them. Lately I have become such a cruel person guess that's my own fault huh?

**Ikuto's Point of View**

So what if I show up late. Utau new I didn't want to come to a fair it would only make me think of Amu no now she was Akari, but still even under that she was Amu. Agh I just keep confusing myself! Darn it I wonder how Saaya is doing I haven't talked to her since we broke up. Even still I should check up on her to see if she's all right. As I continue to walk towards the fair it soon becomes obvious something is wrong. "I must be dreaming or do I really see a huge tornado of X-eggs surrounding the whole fair," I muttered.

"Guess it's time for me to wake up now," a voice echoed within my head. It couldn't be could it? I thought I would never have another one after I lost Yoru.

"A chara? How can that be," I asked with shock reaching my whole face. Swiftly I turned my head around looking for an egg.

"Over here," it laughed teasingly. I turned my head once again and finally spot it.

"Don't we need to hurry? I mean there is a tornado of X-eggs? So lets hurry and transform," I shouted at it hoping to rush it.

"First you must decide with in your heart what I am to be. How about a vampire," it asked jokingly.

"You have got to be joking me that is so disgustingly cliché," I fake gagged.

"Then what," it asked forcefully. Before I could answer the little guy popped out of his egg.

"A hunter," I said skeptically.

"You want to be a vampire," it asked seriously.

"Hell no!"

"Then deal with it," he muttered. The chara had the same hairstyle as Yoru, but more cleaned up so you could see his eyes better. He had the same colored hair and eyes color, but the shape was human like not one of a cats features. He wore a cameo outfit with a cameo hat and in his hand he held a net and several chains.

"Okay Lost Hunter Transformation," I said and watched as I began to change into a similar outfit. I had a cameo tank top on and jean pants with dark black boots. The hat on my head kept my hair out of my eyes. I sighed I bet I looked really ridiculous and started to miss Yoru even more. "Capture Strike," I shouted and out came a huge net, which I threw at a big chunk of eggs in the front. I then swung them in a circle until they became dizzy. I thought of Amu and her smile and when I opened my eyes all the eggs in the net had returned back to their normal state.

"You can only purify X-eggs you have caught in your net just to let you know," my chara said. I nodded my head in response and ran through the gap of the tornado before it closed up. The scene before me was messed up.

"Utau! Kukai! What happened," I asked as I ran to them both and helped them up.

"What did happen," Kukai muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Amu," Utau answered as she gritted her teeth. She was pissed.

"Wait here! I'll go find her," I said grinding my teeth as well.

"No need I'm right here," a voice called out.

"Stop this right now the Amu I know would never do this," I shouted throwing my hand back to show her the mess and X-eggs.

"Who is it that you speak of? The Amu I know is not so kind, but did anyone ever stop and ask her of her past? No! No one ever did," she shouted.

"Well you could've told us or anyone of your friends! You just chose not to and decided to wait," I shouted back.

"I was too busy taking in everyone else's problems to talk about my own," she shouted back. Just then both Amu and I noticed all the X-eggs left were charging straight at Kukai and Utau. I didn't have enough time to do anything. This was serious they could die. A blur of black hair passed me and all I could do was watch as Amu stood in front of the eggs and pushed Kukai and Utau back out of the way. "Coco!" The small cat transformed with Amu leaving Cotton outside to watch. Amu braced herself for impact and I couldn't do anything or Could I?

"Stealthy Chain!" Soon my hands held a chain and I threw it around Amu catching her. Just before the X-eggs hit her I tugged hard on the chain sending her flying back against me. The X-eggs feeling accomplished all flew off in different directions leaving an ominous quietness around the fair and us.

"Thanks for saving me, but can you please let go now," Amu said pushing against my arms.

"I won't. I'm sorry I did the first time when I finally got my dad back," I said firmly. One soft tear fell down against her cheek and soon her transformation came undone.

"Ewe you're my enemy so could you please get away from me weirdo? Akari doesn't like strangers," she growled.

"Amu," I asked.

"Who is that?"

**Sorry I am ending it here I just feel tired right now so anyway hope this chapter isn't crappy! Later! Oh and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Akari's End and Beginning

**Hi everyone this chapter is going to be interesting I hope! Anyway thanks for those who have been reviewing the past few chapters lately everyone seems to have vanished lol.**

_**Akari's End and Beginning**_

**Ikuto's POV**

"You forgot about yourself," I questioned with disbelief.

"No I didn't I am Akari the girl who has parents that don't like her. The girl who has zero friends, the girl that is needed for one thing and one thing alone the embryo. This is my current life," she answered turning her head away from me.

"If you just remember your old self you would know this isn't you," I argued.

"Even if I did truly forget a part of me that means that what you see is still some part of me. Probably a part you never new existed, but still it was there and now it is here," Akari answered and stood up brushing the dirt of her jeans.

"Wait where do you think your going," Utau shouted

"To a place that I am trying to make home," she said turning her head to look back and then continued forward.

"Then why don't you make us your home," Kukai shouted as he grabbed her hand.

"She's too afraid to try to make her home with non blood related people," Cotton said with a dull tone. For the first time I noticed Cotton in detail she had dark blue hair that was almost black and it blew constantly in unseen wind. Her eyes were the color of a bright sky and her dress seemed as if it was made from clouds and snow.

"Then we'll just have to kidnap you then," I said loudly worrying about her living environment.

"No need to kidnap her then. How about she leaves with you willingly," Coco grinned.

"How do we do that huh, Coco," Akari asked with an angry face.

"Cute Kitty Cat Transformation!" Coco shouted surprising us all. Akari transformed into the cute pink cat and then looked at us with a different look on her eyes than just seconds earlier.

"Ah! My transformation with Cotton must have come undone," she muttered as she looked down at her pink paws.

"Amu is that you," Utau asked running up to get a better look with Kukai following close behind.

"Yes, but I'm only like this when I'm transformed with one of my charas," I mumbled. Utau jumped at me and gave me a tight hug causing both of us to fall over.

"Amu please stay this way forever your other character Akari, I just can't get along with her as well as you," Utau sobbed.

"I'm sorry she is a bit depressing and negative to be around," I laughed half-heartedly.

"Amu you are coming and staying with us at our house. I won't let you live the life I used to when I was with Easter," I said and with confidence I surely didn't have I strode over toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Ikuto wait for Kukai and I," Utau shouted as I ran off sprinting in the direction of home.

"But what about when my transformation comes undone," Amu asked with worry.

"Don't worry I won't let you escape from me a second time," I smirked. As soon as our eyes made contact she blushed then turned her head back.

**Azami's POV **

(If you don't remember she is the villain that is in Kukai's year)

"Things have been going so slow lately Jen," I complained to my chara. She had indigo colored short hair and the same color for her eyes. She wore a plain green dress and vine bracelets as well as a vine and flower tiara.

"Hmm I know for two months we haven't been given one job from Mrs. Yamabuki it's a bit odd," Jen said nodding her head.

"It probably just means my job is done," I smiled sadly. Yamabuki is like a mom to me she took me in when I was wandering the streets looking for my little brother. She helped me find him as well.

"Azami when is mama and papa going to come home," my little brother whined. If only he knew they were gone dead thanks to our older brother.

"I told you didn't I that they will be gone for a very long time do to some business matters," I said bending down and smiling while patting his head. He was to young to hear of their deaths he was only just four years old his black hair matching mine in color.

"Anyway how about we go shopping Kotaru," I asked since we were running low on food.

"Okay sis! Can I get a snack on the way," he asked his face lighting up. I looked inside my wallet and counted up how much money I had.

"Yep you can, but only one okay," I said glad that I could make him smile. We walked outside of our small apartment holding hands and just then my cell rang.

"Hello Azami here," I answered.

"Hey Azami do you want to hang out and go shopping with Akihiko and I," Tobikuma asked eagerly.

"Sure that sounds great just give me thirty minutes to get ready and to finish some chores," I answered eagerly.

"Great! Meet us at our usual spot. See you there," Tobikuma said and then hung up.

"Sis are you heading out soon," Kotaru asked with worry.

"Yes, but don't worry I'm going to get you a play date with your friend and we still need to get groceries," I answered calmly.

"Promise me you'll come back and get me," Kotaru said with sadness.

"I promise I will with all my might. Now how about we get you a snack does anything from that stand look good," I asked with a reassuring smile on my face. He nodded his head and picked up a chocolate muffin. I paid for it and he grinned happily eating it. I wonder just how long I can keep living like this.

**Utau's POV**

Kukai told me he was going to go home so I ran and caught up to Ikuto and Amu. "Hey Ikuto you could've waited even if you want to hog Amu all to yourself," I muttered loudly.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave with Kukai to try and fix your date," Ikuto muttered. The rest of the way we walked silently until we reached our house. That's when the transformation came undone and soon Amu was gone leaving behind Akari.

"Huh what the hell you two actually kidnapped me," Akari shouted. Ikuto and I managed to shove her into the house unwillingly and then lock her in my room.

"So how do we get her to be calm and decent," I asked Ikuto. He sighed and then turned to me.

"Maybe if we let her rant until she falls asleep she will calm down," he questioned the idea himself, but couldn't think of anything better.

"Yeah right as if it would be that easy," I muttered and rolled my eyes. Then her banging and screaming stopped. Ikuto and I both looked at each other shocked, but neither of us were going to open the door incase it was a trap.

**Azami's POV**

I rushed to the BBQ restaurant hoping to make it on time. It had taken longer than I had thought it would to put away the groceries and then drop my brother off to his play date. I dashed inside and paid for my meal. I quickly glanced around looking for the two of them. Finally I spotted green and red hair at the back of the restaurant and dashed to it. "What did I tell you Akihiko," Tobikuma laughed.

"I guess you win, but this time I was so close to winning," he said a bored tone. I sat down on the opposite side of the booth from the two of them.

"Did I make it on time," I wheezed while trying to catch my breath.

"Barely, but thank the heavens you did because now I don't have to pay for everyone's meal Akihiko gets to," Tobikuma smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky that she ran fast enough to get here," Akihiko mumbled. I always make it a point to be on time but always come close to being late so the two of them made a bet out of it several times when it got really close.

"So do you guys have any news on Mrs. Yamabuki and jobs for us," I asked with concern.

"No she hasn't contacted me at all," Akihiko said taking a sip of his soda.

"Yume told me she was given a job, but that was in the beginning of last month," Tobikuma said waving his hand in the air to express his point.

"What is up with this? It is so unlike her and I'm getting worried," I sighed. Tobikuma looked into my eyes for three seconds causing me to blush slightly.

"How are you holding up? Do you have enough money for your brother and you," Tobikuma asked with concern. I nodded my head and avoided his eyes.

"We have enough to last us two more months if necessary, but getting a new assignment would be nice," I replied quietly. I took a long sip of my soda and twirled the straw around.

"Well I can last about three months," Akihiko said.

"Hmm I can last two and a half months," Tobikuma added. Just then all three of our cell phones started buzzing. I quickly pulled mine out along with the other two and read.

"Looks like we got ourselves a job," Akihiko smiled darkly.

"Yes indeed about time too," Tobikuma smirked.

"Guess we got to go and find the missing black sheep. I also guess that means we should thank her for going missing," I grinned.

"Awe! Just when we were going to go shopping," Tobikuma muttered.

"We can do that another time," Akihiko replied. The three of us looked at each other and sighed.

"Does anyone know where to start looking," I asked.

**Tada! Yep so did you like it? I thought the bad guys had been out of the picture for to long so I brought them back! Anyway please review and thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: Changing Hearts

**Hey everyone how's it been going? Well I hope! Anyway on with the story, I feel excited. Guess what I think this story is coming to an end real soon, but anyway I am not one hundred percent sure. Guess what I'm turning 18 on February 3rd!**

_**Changing Hearts**_

**Akari's POV**

I look around the room and noticed that it was plain and only held necessities except a pile of familiar manga on top of the desk beside the bed. I'm forgetting something gravely important, but what? What is it that I am lacking? I started to lose track of time as I thought hard and long. "Amu is your real name. Amu you must defeat the barrier they put on your memories to make you seem miserable so that they could control you," Coco said while landing on top of my head.

"I can't do it! I can't I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am! I can't do much by myself and…and I… think I killed someone," I said sobbing.

"So what? You have survived for this long haven't you? You have helped others all around you! Now it is about time that you help yourself and the people who you helped they're waiting for you to lean on their shoulders. Amu Hinamori you don't need to carry all of those harsh thoughts against yourself anymore. Let them go and improve yourself and by continuing to struggle you are repaying your debt of the life you took. Don't just waste your life away to serve a lady who needs your help to lead her back onto the right path. Do this for Saaya who desperately clings to her mother," Coco shouted. Form within me a bright colorful light blinded Coco and me. The light changed to all of the most beautiful colors I had ever seen and without even noticing tears slipped silently down my cheeks and onto the floor. Then the door opened with a loud bang against the wall.

"What's going on," Utau's voice rang out.

"Akari you better not be trying to escape," Ikuto growled.

"Just because your spirits have risen it doesn't mean you are completely free from the guilt that gnaws at you, but as long as you have friends support you, you can live Amu," Cotton answered quietly and smiled kindly at me for the first time. It was the best smile I had ever seen in a long, long time.

"Cotton your X-mark is disappearing," I whispered with shock. Cotton only smiled and I watched her change within the bright colorful light. Her dark blue hair and eyes that was almost black changed into the color of a light blue healthy sky. Her outfit changed into jean shorts with sparkles on the cuffs and the top became a purple flowing tank top with snowflakes at the sides. And just like that the light vanished leaving behind three very shocked teenagers.

"Hey Ikuto," I shouted after a minute of sitting in silence from the shock. There was a long pause as I waited for a response, but it came.

"What you're not trying to run away," he asked with fake carelessness.

"My name is Amu, Amu Hinamori and don't ever get it wrong again," I ordered. I got up from the ground and walked up toward him and Utau. Both stared at me with shock and I pulled them both off the ground then looked into their faces and smiled.

**Ikuto's POV**

It really is Amu who is in front of me. I almost feel as if I'm dreaming, I mean it has to be a dream right? Why does it feel like it has been forever since I last saw her smile and I mean a true smile? In fact I think this is her best one so far. "Amu is it really you are you back for good," I asked not fully believing my eyes.

"Yes silly," Amu smiled and then started to cry hard. Utau shoved me toward her and then quickly escaped from the room. Now I was only just a step away from her and then with a sudden burst of emotions I threw myself at her and wrapped her into my arms.

"Amu, Amu my dear Amu I thought about it so many times what if I were to fail in bringing you back? What if I could never tell you my true feelings for you? How would I ever be able to live," I cried out on to her shoulders embarrassed to let out such a big wave of emotions. After two minutes of just straight crying from the both of us she pulled me away from her enough so that she could see my face red with tears and just the same as I saw hers.

"Ikuto thank you for always supporting me and always caring about me even if you're a pervert," Amu sniffled and gave me a small kind tender smile.

"Amu there is no need for thanks because you saved me first. You saved me from my own disaster now all I wish for is that you will let me do the same for you," I sniffled as well and let out a smile of relief and joy.

"Um…Ikuto about my confession—"

"Amu please let me speak first. When you confessed to me back when you sacrificed yourself so that my family could have my father back I was so happy that it hurt so badly. You've always interested me from the first day we met for some reason and it started to grow into a rocky friendship and then slowly to a crush, but now it's changed so much I'm not even sure there is a word for it because Amu I have surpassed loving you after that moment. Amu I love you. More than you will ever know no matter how corny or sugar coated this sounds I more than love you I live for you," I paused looking at the shock and hint of joy on her face," and so with that will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes of course I will and I feel the same way you have always hurt yourself over and over again to protect me. Whenever you do that it brings me happiness and pain," Amu said with tears of complete joy and happiness. We both stared at each other with looks no one could even describe properly and then we both leaned in toward each other until our lips touched. I love you Amu Hinamori.

**Tobikuma's POV**

Damn it all! I hate it when Azami has to suffer especially if it is due to a lack of money. It's not her fault that she takes care of her little brother. Yume, Akihiko, Azami, and I are all so close that we consider each other our real family. Though I admit that I have a huge crush on Azami, but I always dated other girls because I'm afraid of her rejection. "We already checked her old house, her old school, the Guardians houses, and the singing studio where can she be," I grunted.

"We even checked the old Easter duos house," Akihiko sighed.

"Do you think Yume is busy with a different job? I mean usually she joins us on these kind of missions," Azami veered of topic.

"She told me that she would join us when we find her," Akihiko commented after looking at a text on his cell phone.

"I love her like a little sister, but that's just great leave all the hard work to us," I complained.

"Tobikuma don't worry I'm sure she is coming up with a plan and perfecting it. All of us want Mrs. Yamabuki's dream to come true since it will save all of us from our misery," Azami said with a reassuring smile. I turned and hid my blush and nodded in response.

"I just got an idea! I think I know where they may be," Akihiko shouted.

"That's great lead the way Akihiko," Azami grinned.

"Let's get this job over with I want to celebrate," I shouted with energy. In the back of my head the past always replayed itself.

**(Tobikuma's Past)**

My earliest memories have always been ones of the first foster care I was put in. My parents didn't leave anything behind except the blanket I was wrapped in. I always carried that blanket around with me wherever I went holding on to the only connection I had to them. Most kids in foster care are mean to the smallest kids and I was one of them. I picked on them so I could make myself feel better and after a while I just got sick of it and apologized. When I finally turned 6 a couple adopted me, but it only lasted a few days. I still remember that the house was filled with many things I had never seen before in foster care. Expensive things they were, but at the time they meant nothing to me. I didn't understand what love was nor did I understand what the point of living was. I just lived life as a robot following orders once I threw away my hate and bullying of the little kids. "Hey Tobikuma why don't you go and play with the other children," my adopted mother asked me. I walked over to the sandbox that the other children in the neighborhood were playing in.

"Can I join you," I mumbled shyly. They nodded their heads and I quietly helped them build a castle while my adopted mom and dad smiled. When it was time to go my adopted parents walked me home all three of us holding hands with me in the middle.

"Hey Tobikuma you don't have to force yourself to do anything you don't want to okay. We just want you to enjoy your life and have fun like other kids," my adopted dad smiled with concern. I nodded my head and squeezed his hand. When we got to the house we found the door smashed down and stuff thrown around the house. My adopted father slowly entered with caution while making my adopted mom wait outside with me. After two minutes of stress and worry my adopted mother told me to wait and ran inside to check on her husband. I waited for as long as I could stand, but at the time it must have been half a minute before running in as well. Bang bang!

Two shots rang as I entered the room. I saw a person dressed in black and I saw it shoot both my adopted parents. I watched the blood spill onto the floor and I screamed as loud as my little lungs would let me. Not them not them they couldn't have died they were so kind to me the first people to be kind to me! The robber pointed their gun straight at my face and started to pull the trigger only to be stopped when a neighbor shot the person in the head. More blood I thought and then everything blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the hospital for shock. After a week of failure they let me out of the hospital and sent me to a new foster home. I never spoke to anyone for the rest of my time in foster care. Finally one day Mrs. Yamabuki saw me and decided to save me from all the different foster cares I have been in. I don't care why she saved me, only that she saw something useful in me and I was worthwhile. I'm glad she did because now I have a new family one that will last forever.

**Midori's (Amu's mom) POV**

Ami's operations were going well and the doctor told us that she had an 89 percent chance of defeating her sickness. Tsumugu cried when the doctor said that and well I admit so did I. "Honey for some reason I seem to think that all of us are forgetting something important, but I can't quite put my finger on it," I worried.

"I know what you mean dear I've been having the same feeling ever since we moved to the US. I wonder what it is," he nodded over enthusiastically.

"AMU!"

**Yume's POV**

The plan needed to be perfect or nothing would be fixed in my life. I know I'm probably worrying Tobikuma, Akihiko, and Azami, but if they know the plan it could fail. Sweat pored down my face as I keep working on my plan. Don't worry Amu Mrs. Yamabuki isn't going to win, but then again neither are you. If my calculations are right we can win this fight and then I can finally quit fighting.

**The End, but only for this chapter! Anyway please review and thanks for those who have kept reading on until this point I really appreciate it! Please Review so that you can have an awesome finale.**

**Until next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27: Looking

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait! Can you believe school? Anyway I'm excited to get this story moving. Thanks for reading so please enjoy!**

_**Looking**_

**Hikaru's POV**

Yaya and Kairi had been looking distracted as of lately, but every time I asked them why they would babble on about being tired. I sighed, " It's about Amu isn't it?"

"Wait how do you remember Amu," Kairi and Yaya asked with shock.

"What isn't it natural to remember a friend? For a long time you guys stopped talking about her so I thought that something was going on with your relationship with her," I looked at them expecting to be right.

"Kairi if we study how he never forgot do you think we can help prevent this from happening again and stop Mrs. Yamibuki," Yaya asked looking at Kairi.

"Maybe, but it might take a while," Kairi noted.

"Then all the more reason to get started now," Yaya grinned enthusiastically.

"Wait do you mean to tell me you forgot about her. How? Why? What is going on," I muttered with confusion.

"I will explain the short version of what happened because we need to examine how you remembered Amu," Kairi said.

"Short and to the point is always best," I grinned. Finally it was my turn to have an impact on the world especially Amu who helped me when I was cold hearted.

**Tsumugu's POV**

I showed the clerk my ticket and boarded the airplane back to Japan. My wife and I had decided that one of us should stay and watch over Ami. Midori my wife decided she would stay saying that this would be a time to grow closer to Amu and I didn't argue. Amu always was distant from the both of us, but on an incident when this guy friend of hers stayed at the house in her room she seemed to have grown a little closer to her mom. I didn't talk to her about the event and never even let on to the fact that I knew once Midori told me shortly after. "Sir, would you like a drink," a flight attendant asked.

"Water please," I answered and waited impatiently for the plane to lift off the ground.

**Rima's POV**

I entered the empty house after walking around town looking around for Amu. Of course I didn't find her. How can I ever repay her for helping me with my issues if she never gives me the chance to help her? I sighed and hanged my coat up in the closet. Today I was at my mom's house since dad is on a business trip for three weeks. Mom was slightly happy that she could claim custody of me, but still she didn't want to spend time with me just like my father doesn't.

"I'm home," I call out just as if someone was here waiting for me with open arms to hug me with. I grabbed a healthy yogurt as a snack and sat down on the couch to watch some TV since there was nothing else to do. 'The performers are about to-' Click. 'The news brings you new information on the death of a baby that has been missing for-' Click. 'The DDR Party place has just opened this week-'Click.

'Now it's time for the audience to laugh because out comes-' Finally something good I smiled and watched the remainder of the episode. I laughed and giggled as funny jokes were told. Then it hit me just as the show ended. "It's so simple it's completely stupid, but now I know what to do to return the favor," I shouted aloud as I jumped up and down on the couch.

"It's time to set things right," I grinned.

**Kukai's POV**

I received a call from Utau and she wanted to meet up at a teriyaki stand. When I got there I saw her even though her usual two pigtails were gone and instead replaced by to braids much like a cowgirl style including the hat and boots. "Utau so why did you want to meet up so suddenly," I asked knowing full well that she wanted to talk to me about something important. She turned around with a sad small smile on her face and in her eyes.

"Hey Kukai I just wanted to talk about some of my insecurities if you don't mind listening to them," she answered.

"No of course not," I smiled.

"Well Amu now fully remembers who she is and I think Akari is officially gone, but I have a feeling both of them are going to leave me behind and when I think this I get mad at myself for being selfish," Utau continued as she walked a few steps ahead and acted happy.

"Utau stop," I ordered.

"What," Utau shouted. I reached out and grabbed her hand forcing her to turn around in look me in the face.

"Utau you don't have to hide your tears from me and in return I won't hide mine from you," I said firmly and then hugged her tightly. She held on tightly and cried until her worries were dimmed down.

Nagihiko's POV

My mom went on a three-day trip to perform a dance at some event and so I was cooking dinner for myself. I tested it and realized I had overcooked it and threw it out. I didn't want to eat alone and I knew of one person who probably was doing the same right now. I quickly grabbed my coat and keys and dashed out into the cold night air walking briskly to get to her house.

**Akihiko's POV**

Azami and Tobikuma were talking about her younger brother being at some friend's house for a play date, while we briskly walked down many streets turning here and there. "Are you sure you know where we are going," Azami asked with worry.

"Of course I do in fact you and Tobikuma know as well," I sighed.

"These streets do seem familiar, but at night I can't really seem to tell," Tobikuma commented.

"Oh I get it now," Azami smiled warmly.

"Hey no fair I still haven't figured out where we are," Tobikuma complained.

"We're headed in the direction of Seiyo Elementary School," Azami hinted.

"Oh I get it so were going to draw her out to come and find us," Tobikuma asked.

"Precisely," I smiled.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto and I went down stairs to find Utau, but she was gone. "Hey Ikuto look at what I found," I called out. Ikuto rushed into the room and read the paper from over my shoulder.

"Oh well then we can leave her be," Ikuto relaxed.

"Hey Ikuto how is Saaya I never got the chance to check up on her," I asked with worry on my face.

"Last time I heard of her I heard she was doing okay and is all lovey-dovey with Tadase, but besides the point why don't you and I catch up on what we have been missing all this time," Ikuto said getting closer to me and hugging me tightly.

"I-Ikuto let go you pervert," I shouted and a light blush spread across my cheeks.

"Ah that blush how I have missed it so," Ikuto muttered as he nuzzled his head against my neck.

"I hate it when you tease me Ikuto," Amu grumbled her cheeks now a dark pink.

"Well I had to make up for all the lost blushes," Ikuto murmured as he softly kissed my neck. I froze and my eyes went wide with shock. Ikuto stopped and glanced up to look for what was wrong and then he laughed hard.

"What's so funny," Amu shouted her face red with embarrassment. Ikuto fell to the ground laughing so hard.

"You should've seen the look on your face," he managed to say before laughing consumed him some more. I frowned a real frustrated frown and grabbed Ikuto's shirt by the collar and kissed him hard. His eyes were even wider than mine were and he froze just as I did. When I pulled away I smirked.

"You should see the look on your face," I said as I flicked my hair in his direction. Then I started to giggle. Then I felt something dark and stopped. "Coco is this feeling X-eggs," I asked.

"Yeah what else could it be," she sighed.

"And at a time like this it was just getting good," Cotton drooled.

"Uh yeah," Ikuto said still in shock usually Amu wasn't the forceful one usually it was him.

"Well then we should probably get going come on Ikuto," Amu said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

**Yume's POV**

The plan was almost entirely worked out now I just need to plant the ideas in others heads without them knowing I did. It would take some time for the plan to reach the climax once I began it, but it would be worth the wait for everyone including Mrs. Yamabuki.

**Well was this a good chapter? I thought it was. Anyway thanks for reading and please tell me what you think by putting it in the Review! Please Review and thank you once again for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28: I Miss You

**Hmm well hi there everyone here is the next chapter. Oh yeah I drew a picture of the new transformation so as soon as I figure out how to put it up I will let all of you look at it. Haha so don't be harsh I know I'm not the best artist, but hey I'm not the worst! Sorry for taking so long to post this I had a short writers block lol!**

_**I Miss You!**_

**Amu's POV**

This terribly painful cry is piercing my ears, but Ikuto doesn't seem to be able to hear it at least not like I do. I keep running toward it with my hands covering my ears. "Amu what's wrong," Ikuto asked.

"Screaming and cries," I managed to mutter then dashed as quickly as I could toward Seiyo Academy. Running until the piercing screams and cries became so loud I lost my concentration on placing my feet carefully on the ground then tripped. Ikuto caught up and quickly came to a stop to help me up.

"Amu what screaming and crying," he asked with worry and frustration that he couldn't hear it.

"Cotton transform with Amu," Coco said looking seriously into her eyes. Cotton nodded her head and transformed with Amu for the first time without an X-mark. The outfit was a flowing shirt and shorts with the bottoms rolled up. The boots were long and mostly green with pink shoelace on the left shoe on the right was a pink cord that connected to a microphone that floated right above my open hand. The outfit was mostly of the colors pink, blue, green, and a little bit of yellow. "Colorful News Reporter!" I shouted automatically without even thinking.

"A-Amu," Ikuto uttered slowly as his eyes were opened wide with shock.

"Ah! Amu you look so cute and your dream is a noble one," Coco squealed.

"The colors are a bit random though. That's so like you," Ikuto chuckled.

"That's not funny Ikuto," I shouted then before I knew it my whole body was frozen in place.

"What is with this crazy amount of energy," Ikuto grunted as he went down on his knees. Footsteps echoed loudly coming near the two of us in a slow calm pace.

"Hmm well that didn't take as long as I thought. Oh Ikuto you still haven't transformed with that plain white egg the Guardians gave you well that's not safe at all I would if I were you," Yume grinned.

"What are you doing Yume," Amu cried out angrily.

"Amu do you know what happens to most children when their egg turns X and gets smashed to pieces? The child will soon fix that egg with their own heart making it stronger or receive a better new dream."

"Why are you telling me this?" I waited patiently for an answer since I couldn't move very far anyway.

"I'm telling you this so you and Ikuto can have hope when an egg breaks or vanishes. Are you really so dim as to believe all of your enemies are pure evil because there is no such thing. Everyone has their own story that causes them grief, what's yours?" My eyes opened wide with terror.

"NOO! I don't want to remember," I screamed as I held my hands to my head and hid my face within my chest.

"Well to bad because you have to!"

**Tadase's POV**

I was finally let out of the hospital and my thought process seemed to be different after all those drugs they tested me with. I'm not mad at Utau anymore, which was rather weird, and all I can think about is food and violent movies. What kind of medicine did they put me on? I happen to be just strolling down past my old elementary school when I felt a weird overwhelming power. "Well its not my problem now is it," I said and continued on looking for a good food stand. (**Random Person**: Yes he is back! **Everyone else**: Your kidding!)

**Kairi's POV**

"It makes since now why he was the only one who remembered," Yaya grinned at me. I nodded my head and thought about how we could use this knowledge to our advantage. Hikaru's and Yaya's eyes widened along with mine at the same time.

"W-What is this energy!"

"I'm not sure Hikaru, but Yaya doesn't like it one bit at all," she said and fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Yaya!" I shouted her name with worry but soon I too fell into unconsciousness only to be stuck in a nightmare that happened long ago.

"Hey Kairi dear you must grow up to be a smart boy who stills others success. You hear me? It is the only way to gain success of your own dreams," a mother patted a little boy with green hair and a cleaning apron on. Her eyes looked dead cold as if her dream had been long lost and living was meaningless. Then why is it she continued to live? A tall man with the same color hair as the little boy came closer to the two of them then crouched down.

"She's right your sister is going to be starting to help out the family business tomorrow and in a year or two so will you," he said with the same look in his eyes as his spouse.

"I don't want to become a top criminal! I want to be a flower shop owner," a pre-teen girl with red hair like the mother's sobbed.

"You have no choice! The government surely won't allow it since you are the children of the top 10 criminals. If you stay in one location for to long of a time they will find you Yukari so stop being selfish," the mother yelled just before slappin the girl's cheek hard. The tears on her cheek flew off and hit my own cheek. I don't want to remember this time not now not ever.

"I hate you and dad you two don't care about Kairi or I at all! Your eyes are the worst feature you two have so stop looking at us because soon we won't have to see you," she shouted angirly as more tears fell from her eyes.

"How dare you talk to your mother and I like that you worthless children," my father shouted as he beat my sister and I up so badly that we woke up three days later only to be found by the police.

"Where are they," I asked sobbing with relief that they weren't here.

"They ran and ditched this place you two are lucky a neighbor came to drop of a package or otherwise you two could have died from these injuries. Who injured you was it your parents," the cop asked tenderly.

" I just can't understand why they didn't love my brother it makes no sense," Yukari sniffed. After that I did everything I could to cheer up my sister who had way too big of a heart. Soon after she turned 18 we left our relatives house and in order for her to protect me she joined Easter and threw away most of her feelings. Now after she left she lives more like she used to but stronger. More abusive parents feld into my mind trying to earase the good ones. I can't take much more of this I think as it replays over and over again after it finishes.

**Rima's POV**

I sighed with frustration Yaya was supposed to call me right now about the plan, but there is no sign of the phone ringing soon. Today I was at my mother's house and wanted to do something other than sit here. I had already repainted my fingernails and toenails about four times today in my boredom. "Something might be wrong," I mumbled quietly to myself just so I could hear noise in the empty quietness of the house, my mother was at work of course. I dash to the phone and quickly dial Nagihiko's number and after hime I would call Kukai.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu screamed and begged to let her not remember, but this energy must have forced her to because dark gloomy black and dark purplish bubbles appeared showing the story of the person she claimed to have killed.

A younger version of Amu was being led into a room full of other kids her age by her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! I don't want to go to another school again! Why can't I go back to my last one," she pouted.

"Amu first of all it's mom and dad for you now since you are in third grade now and second of all you know that often both our jobs causes us to move unexpectdly sometimes," her mother Midori sighed.

"Amu your mother needs your help to set a good example for your new little sister Ami so try and conqure your fears," her father said with a warm look in his eyes. Amu nods her head regretfully as she still clings to her mother from behind.

"And who do we have here class? Must be the new transfer student everyone be nice to her and show her around. Now my dear what is your name," the teacher asked her kindly.

"Amu Hinamori." She answered quietly. After the introduction her parents left and headed of to work.

"So why is your hair pink and not one of your parents hair is pink," a boy with bandage on his nose and knee asked rudely.

"I don't know why does it matter," Amu frowned.

"Because maybe they are not your parents," he smirked.

"They are my real parents you stupid jerk," Amu shouted back closing her eyes and hands crushed into fists from frustration. The teacher lifted her head up.

"Amu I don't know what your other school tolerated,but name calling is not allowed. Let this be your warning."

"But they are telling me my parents are not really my parents," Amu sobbed out her justification. The teacher just shook her head and went to watch over another group of kids fighting over a doll.

"New kids are always fun to pick on," the boy smirked, "So don't expect to have too much fun!" The other kids saw that she was his new target and avoided her to avoid trouble for themselves.

"Amu what are you doing playing all alone," the teacher asked.

"No one wants to play with me," Amu mummbled with embarresment.

"That can't be so does anyone want to let Amu join them," she asked. Only one group did and it was the bullies. Amu refused to join their group, but the adement teacher forced her to join them.

If only she knew what would happen.

**Sorry must end it I have to go sadly! Anyone have advice on how to post the pictures? Thanks please review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Amu's Past Resolution

**Here it is the long awaited chapter yep. So I need to find the picture but I think I might know where it is anyway here is the chapter. Also the next chapter will conclude this fanfic unless anyone wants one more that is structured after the mess. Well tell me if you want it if not it's just one less thing to do either way I'll be happy.**

_**Amu's Past Resolution**_

The worst moments in my life all started the day my teacher forced me to play with the bullies. At the time I blamed the teacher, but later after I realized how everything was my fault I knew she was just doing her job and that I should've at least told her about the situation. Day after day I was forced to play with them at recess only the kids weren't fooled and knew that they weren't my friends. I was tripped, shoved, made fun of every second they had a chance to. I lied to my parents telling them I often fall down and trip on rocks to cover up the real reasons for bruises. It's not like I didn't trust my parents it's just I didn't want them to worry about the move so they could focus on their jobs. Unlike Ami when I was young I didn't cling to my parents when something went wrong. No I kept to myself since they were usually busy anyway. On the day the torment was at it's worst I had old milk spilled into my hair, lemons squeezed into my eyes, insults worse than before thrown at me as if I really was a bad person. A few other things happened, but as they were even worse I can't bring myself to think of them another second longer than necessary. Mom and Dad were late to pick me up that day and it really wasn't there fault there was traffic accident on the freeway so I decided to walk home by myself and maybe stay with the neighbors until they got home.

I wake up from the trance and the memories glad to have not finished the ending of this story. Tears cling to my cheeks and I can't see properly everything is out of focus. "Darn and I was so looking forward to seeing how your story ended. Hmm it's really such a shame guess we'll see the end a bit later then," Yume said with a dark smile filled with something burning behind it.

"Yume what are you doing," Azami shouted. Beside her were Akihiko and Tobikuma looking surprised.

"It's a surprise, but how about you be the first to share your memories to Amu and Ikuto over there."

"What are you talking about Yume," Akihiko asked with a calm face but his voice was tighter then usually.

"You'll see just give it a minute." Memories played out in open for my eyes to see of a girl who threw everything away to take care of her little brother the only family she had left. There were some horrible events, but finally it came to an end.

"Azami!" Tobikuma ran over to her and bent down to pick her up.

"She fainted," Ikuto mumbled. Then before we even knew what happened we were watching Tobikuma's past. He fainted as well.

"Looks like I'm last then huh? Well go on ahead peer into my past if you dare," Akihiko smiled. He actually looked happy!

"Well the three of you already know each others pasts so I wanted to show these two then I will show mine. The answer to your question why comes later Ikuto," Yume stated after reading the look on Ikuto's face. Akihiko's past started to play out in front of us.

Akihiko as a little boy looked happy and nothing seemed wrong with his family other than normal things. His mother, father, and older brother sat around the dinner table and chatted excitedly to each other.

"Akihiko I heard that your survival skills are the highest out of all the Boy Scouts in Japan! My little brother is amazing when we go camping I'll definitely feel safe with you around!" The younger Akihiko giggled when his older brother ruffled his hair and complimented him.

"Woah hold on a second there the next opportunity for a trip is in winter, but lets promise to go next year," the father chuckled and grinned at his two children.

"Why yes that sounds like an awesome plan. My two favorite boys and my husband all together at the same place at the same time," the mother smiled timidly, but you could tell she was truly happy. The doors burst open and three guys dressed in black pointed guns at the family.

"Get into the back of this car and none of us will kill you, if you don't we'll kill one of the little ones," one of the guys said. The guys surrounded the family and the parents did the best to keep their children calm and close to them. They were driven to some random place drugged, and shoved into a shed where all of them were chained to the wall.

"Akihiko wake up we need to escape," his brother's voice whispered. Akihiko slowly raised his head —his cheek covered in dirt –and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"How can we escape when we are chained?"

"It might hurt, but bear with the pain," the brother said and he grabbed both of Akihiko's arms and popped his wrists out of their sockets. Akihiko's mouth was covered before he let out a scream.

"Akihiko listen to me get out of here and call the police bring them here," the father said. Akihiko stood their scared to leave his family even if it was to get help.

"Go," his mother shouted.

Akihiko ran to the door, but it was too late the door opened and the three guys stood in front of the exit.

"Looks like this kid was going to leave and get help, but that would endanger his family. Too bad you made the wrong choice kid." Several shots were made, but when Akihiko looked down at himself he seemed fine. Slowly, but surely the young Akihiko turned around and found all of his family dead. He didn't cry, scream stop breathing, or anything that usually happens in these kinds of situations instead he laughed. It was a laugh full of anguish and pain. The three men scrammed after the sound of the gunshots caused the neighbors to wake up and call the police.

Akihiko stopped laughing and sat down next to his dead family blood soaked the ground and was everywhere. Akihiko put his hand on the ground and whipped his fingers across the ground looking at the red close up as if trying to capture the image. Then for the first time since this event started he cried. He was in the hospital for four years as the doctors and nurses worked on his mental health before a lady came, Mrs. Yamabuki who gave him a way out.

"Well Amu since I'm helping you out you should show me the end of your story," Yume said and before I even had the chance to respond my memory picked up on where it left off last.

I started to walk home, but after one minute of walking out of the corner of my eyes I noticed that the bullies were fallowing me. What should I do? What should I do? I thought to myself. I didn't have much of a choice so I did the only thing I could think of I ran. I only had a three second start, but it helped until I ran out of breath and tripped because of my shaky unsteady legs. Blood, but this time it was a big gash. The bullies grabbed me and forced my face into the river along the way home. I couldn't breath I was running out of air so I struggled to get my head above water. When I realized this wasn't working I did the last thing I could do I found enough force to push the bullies and myself into the river. I was lucky to have survived the river wasn't as high as it usually was in this season, but the one of the bullies died. Apparently his head hit against a rock as he first fell in cracking his head until he bled to death. It took years to get over this trauma, but now it's all resurfaced. I barf.

"Well now it's my turn to show you my past," Yume said with an odd smile.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Rima and I ran toward the school and felt a weird energy. "Which way do you think they are," Rima shouted with frustration.

"Don't know this weird energy is throwing all my senses of," I shouted back.

"Rima! Nagihiko! You two made it as well," Yaya shouted with worry. Behind her were Kairi and Hikaru who were trying to keep up.

"Yeah did the three of you figure out what's going on right now," Rima struggled to say as she panted tired from running.

"We happened to find out that Hikaru never forgot about Amu so then we tried to figure out why. Then I ended up coming to a conclusion that people without eggs would forget and people with them would remember but since most of us had just gotten rid of them none of us remembered. Knowing this I came up with several ideas on how to defeat our enemies, but under short notice came up with nothing," Kairi answered.

"Let's go we can't waist time listening to you talk for so long!" Rima said and then dashed on ahead. We all joined her at a matching pace and hopped that whatever was happening that things would be okay.

**Well thanks for those that have continued to read up until now since many have vanished randomly. Sadly this fanfic is almost over but it would make me happy if you guys and gals might read some of my other fanfics, which are mostly Shugo Chara. I have enjoyed reading all of the comments they have helped encourage me.**

**Since this chapter was so short I plan on making the last chapter longer. See then!**


	30. Chapter 30:The Past, Present, and Near

**Here it is the last chapter. Of course since I was asked I will right one more after this more like a filler. Anyway sorry for making you wait I want this chapter to be good and I keep on having to rewrite it until I like it!**

_**The Past, Present, and Near Future**_

The day I met her was the day I truly began to understand that not everything in the world was completely bad. You see I was born from the misery of every person in the world. I know everyone's pain and can feel them all at once.

Sounds like fun? Not really, but it was all that I knew. One day I awoke and found myself in a field. It was a breezy warm day and I was confused to how I had somehow received a human form, but I figured I would just go to normal eventually.

"Hey what are you doing here all by yourself," a young girl with red curly hair asked. Back then her eyes were bright with the joy of life so different then they are now.

"I don't know. I guess I'm staring at nature, but I'm lost. What should I do? I have no parents to take care of me. I have no home and no job. And it seems I am not going to vanish anytime soon," I said with apathy.

"Aren't you scared," the girl asked slowly.

Is that what this nagging feeling was? I am wondering if I will be alright if I continue to exist in human form. How will I provide food for myself in the body of a little girl?

"I think I am," I state with a little shock. This was the first time I felt anything that was my own emotions and thoughts.

"Well I always wanted a sister! Come with me my family is rich, well at least what I have heard from other kids and their parents. Not that it matters to me; I just want my parents to be close with me. Anyway what I am saying is we can take care of you," the girl talked quickly with excitement and a slight blush on her face.

Before I could retort or explain that maybe just maybe I might disappear randomly she grabbed my hand and pulled me along after her until I walked by her side. She had a pink bunny backpack it looked worn out, but it also looked like it was well taken care off.

"Mom, I'm home," she shouted as she knocked on the door to an extremely large house twenty miles away from any neighbors and stores.

"Why hello my darling Saaya," Mrs. Yamabuki smiled endearingly at her daughter.

"Mommy I met this girl. She has nowhere to go and um I always wanted to have a sister so could we have her live with us," Saaya asked shyly as she turned back and forth.

"I'm sorry dear I should have known living so far away from neighbors would make it difficult for you to have friends. Well why not I would love to have another daughter myself," she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I felt something strange stir within me. What was it? It brought tears to my eyes. It brought pain and joy.

"Thanks mommy I'm so HAPPY," Saaya cheered and joined in on the hug. That's what it was. I felt so happy that it hurt. I had only known the feelings of fake happiness from those hurting inside.

Weeks had passed and I was still learning all kinds of new emotions and feelings. Saaya and I had gotten into a fight. I had felt upset and sad. Mrs. Yamabuki helped explain this to me and then helped me make up with Saaya.

I knocked on the door to her bedroom. "W-Who is it," I heard Saaya sniff.

"It's me, Yume. I'm sorry I didn't know that playing with that teddy bear would upset you. Your mom told me it was really special to you just like your backpack. I-I promise I won't do it again just please don't hate me," I started to sob.

She opened the door and hugged me tightly. "It's okay you didn't know. I should have known that, but I just got mad anyway. Thanks for liking me sister," she sobbed. After that day we told each other everything good and bad. We were inseparable. That was until that one day.

"I'm home," I answered. I was alone today because a teacher held me back after class to talk about some missing homework assiagnments.

"Yume! Guess what! Guess what! Mommy got good news that father is coming home tonight," Saaya exclaimed with a bright face. It was one of the happiest moments I had seen for her.

"Really? That's great news," I smiled. Saaya had told me that he hadn't been home for over a year because of a business trip and I knew she missed him. Saaya wanted a whole family.

"Do you girls want to help me cook dinner," Mrs. Yamabuki smiled at both of us lovingly. When I had started calling her mom she cried out of happiness. Her and Saaya were my family and I was willing to let in as well.

I looked at Saaya and she looked eager to help. "Sure that would be fun," I smiled.

"Of course mama," Saaya giggled.

"Now what should we make girls?"

"I know," Saaya's face lit up.

The three of us finished cooking and setting up the table when the doorbell ringed. "I'll get it girls you go and wash up," Mrs. Yamabuki ordered. We ran up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom to wash our hands. I waited patiently for Saaya to finish. We went down stairs and sat at the dinner table, but it was quiet. Mrs. Yamabuki sat on one side of her husband while Saaya was on the other. Mrs. Yamabuki was frustrated at him and avoided looking at him. She was stressed out because she had a suspicion that her husband was cheating on her, yet she hoped it to be false.

I knew the dark feelings of every person alive including my own family. I didn't want to know these feelings. This man I already new was cheating, but I had never connected him to this family. The only pain he felt was staying in this marriage and acting as if he didn't do anything wrong. I sat there silent. What should I do should I tell them or should I stay quiet?

"So daddy how has work been going? You should take a long break it's not like we are running out of money is it? I've been getting straight As in class just like you told me too," Saaya said not noticing the atmosphere. He glanced at her and looked away to take a bite of his food.

"Well don't you think you should answer her _Sweety_? Your daughter hasn't seen you in about a year," Mrs. Yamabuki said lightly with anger hidden under the surface.

"True, but its not like I look forward to coming home if all you're going to do is be angry at me," he copied her light tone, but looked annoyed. This time Saaya did pick up on the atmosphere. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

"If you two are done with dinner you should go to bed," Mrs. Yamabuki smiled. I nodded and grabbed Saaya's hand and made her come up stairs with me.

"Yume let go I want to talk to my daddy some more! I need to ask hi–"

"NO! You know something is off. Your parents need to talk about something in private. All we can do is wait Saaya. I'm... I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You act as if you know something bad is going to happen," Saaya said tears forming in her eyes as she refused to look me in the eyes. She was frustrated and wants to know what is going on. That night there was arguing and screaming and cursing. I hugged Saaya as she buried her face into my shoulder and sobbed.

That morning Saaya's dad left without a word even as Saaya chased after him. He didn't turn back once. Saaya's mom was sad and cried with her daughter. I wanted to cry, but knew that I had to be the strong one just for today. After that day life changed.

I was often forgotten. Saaya and Mrs. Yamabuki became cold and cut off emotions in their daily lives. I was soon offered the chance to repay my debt to Saaya and Mrs. Yamabuki. Mrs. Yamabuki asked me for help to reach her goal to make her family happy again. I agreed and asked that she let me live in a small apartment nearby. I knew that when they looked at me they saw that night all over again. She didn't ask why she just agreed.

My first task was to find partners to help me. She told me to look for the people I felt the most sympathy for and that she would save them from those fates of theirs in exchange for helping make her dream come true. It was hard because so many people needed help, but I chose the ones I became most attached to. I chose Akihiko first then Tobikuma and last I chose Azami.

**Amu's POV**

Saaya had lived that kind of life? I had never known and was angry that she treated me so poorly, I thought why does a rich girl with everything she wants pick on me. No she was mad at my strong friendships and my family. I felt guilty for not trying to be nice to her.

"Even so you shouldn't have harmed others in order to achieve your dreams. You shouldn't break other people's dreams for your own," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Amu the thing is, in order for someone to achieve their dreams others either have to wait longer or give up. It is their choice. They need some more confidence if they let their dreams easily break. Sometimes the dreams come back stronger than ever. Now I must call out everyone's darkness before things get better," Yume stated.

"Do you think we won't try to stop you," Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Kairi shouted as they came across the scene.

"I expected as much. You don't see what I am actually trying to do, but if you did it would be bad for me. Tobikuma, Azami, Akihiko, are you three still willing to pursue Mrs. Yamabuki's dream," I asked calmly.

"Of course I will! If I go to hell then so be it, but Mrs. Yamabuki and you saved my brother and I. If it is a sin to repay a debt then I will gladly sin if only to save my little brother," Azami smiled shyly. She was embarrassed about her confession, but a fire lit in her eyes.

"Leave it to Azami to make our decision easy for us. A second ago I wasn't really sure, but now I'm all fired up," Tobikuma laughed.

"The four of us have to stick together no matter what. We are a family aren't we," Akihiko smiled. I smiled back at them teary eyed. Yeah my family has grown since I first received human form.

"Rima you go and help Ikuto and Amu stop Yume the three off us will stop the others," Kairi ordered.

"Understood," Rima said and landed next to Ikuto and I, "Amu I would ask what is up with that transformation, but now doesn't seem to be the right time."

"It's my dream to be a news reporter. Ikuto, Rima, go on and fight her I will back the two off you up," I said.

"Okay then it seems like I'll take on the close range fighting. Does that work for you Rima," Ikuto smirked. I believe he enjoys getting some fighting action. Old habits are hard to get rid of.

"That works perfectly for me," Rima grinned. Yume shot a bullet at Rima to quickly for Ikuto or her to react. My heart pounded.

"Amu calm down you have the power to protect them," Cotton's voice rang in my head.

"AND the bullet misses Rima by inches leaving her out of harm's way," I shouted like an announcer and amazingly a breeze pushed the bullet far enough to miss hitting Rima.

"Can you foresee things," Rima asked as she finally calmed down from the shock.

"No she has the power to change circumstances," Ikuto grinned, "That's my Amu. She always had the nack of convincing others to see it her way." I blushed he said that I was his and he complemented me. Oh man I don't think I can ever fall in love with anyone else.

"Ikuto powers up his energy 200% and attacks from behind Yume. Rima powers up 200% of her energy and attacks Yume from above," I announced.

"Wow I feel power surging through me," Rima gasped and jumped up into the air to attack.

"You're right. My Amu has always been really strong," Ikuto said stretching out his arm to claw Yume.

Yume pointed her gun at Ikuto even though it would leave Rima open to attack her. Ikuto sent her bullets firing back at her when he reflected them off his claws and dodged the rest. Akihiko blocked Rima's attempt to bind Yume, but Rima bound him.

"I hope your sacrifice was worth it," Rima said throwing him to Nagihiko.

"Oh it is just you wait! Yume is sure to have a plan up her sleeve. She always did come up with the best of them," Akihiko smiled eerily.

"Coco lets transform," I whispered. She nodded her head and I underwent the transformation.

**Nagihiko POV**

Yaya was fighting Tobikuma, Kairi was fighting Azami, and I was fighting Akihiko. No one was winning and no one was losing, but Akihiko tripped me and escaped over to Rima. I raced over as fast as I could to stop him, but Rima had already bound him up. Out of the corner of her eyes she seemed to see me and tossed him over to me.

Great, now what was I supposed to do? "Nagihiko, don't just stand there help Yaya," Kairi shouted while dodging thorns Azami sent at him.

"Right," I said and then joined up with Yaya to stop Tobikuma.

Azami's POV

The three of us were doing a good job of avoiding any fatal attacks, although to say it is an easy fight would be a lie. I don't know what Yume is planning, but I owe her so much. I trust her. Tobikuma was having a harder time battling Yaya than I thought possible. She is tougher than she looks, that's for sure.

Fighting Kairi is difficult. It takes most of my concentration so I can only check up on the others quickly. I thought that I was going to be fighting Yaya, in truth I didn't expect Kairi to fight me. I had two goals in this fight against him. 1) Keep his swords far away from me. 2) Keep him busy fighting me.

I shout two sets of thistles from out of my hands—a special kind because these thistles will follow him wherever he goes. I took this chance to check up quickly on Akihiko and Tobikuma. Wait Akihiko was tied up? Darn it. Darn it. Darn it. I was running out of time to check up on them so I quickly snapped my head at Tobikuma. Damn this was so not good. Now Nagihiko was also fighting Tobikuma. Yaya and Nagihiko didn't seem to notice, but I did he was getting tired. He would lose soon if this kept up and I needed him here with me, not only for the fight, but more importantly support. I had to think of something quick. Instincts took over the battle while I thought out my plan.

My body easily side stepped away from Kairi's sword that he jabbed at me with and side stepped in the back to where I was standing earlier as his seconds sword in his other hand jabbed at where I used to be less than a second ago. I lifted my dress up a bit and grabbed what I was looking for. Kairi quickly stepped back making it harder to attack him with such a small and sharp dagger. Only that wasn't my plan.

"Tobikuma duck," I shouted and without even seeing if he obeyed I threw my dagger at the precise angle and speed it needed to be at. I grinned. I didn't give Kairi any time to find out what happened instead I sent out vines chasing him, but I didn't stop there. Shortly after words I aimed my hands at him and shot out thistles, but this time normal ones that I had to aim with. I quickly checked up on Akihiko and Tobikuma.

"Thanks Azami you saved me," Tobikuma grinned at me.

"Well she also saved me, but probably because she saw that fighting two people was tiring you out," Akihiko smiled eerily.

"Akihiko can you toss me my dagger back and then you two can both stop talking and get back to fighting," I ordered politely.

"Right," they both shouted firmly. And so…the fight continues.

**Ikuto's POV**

It all happened so quickly that I didn't have time to blink. Amu had transformed with Coco and sliced Yume's left shoulder all the way down to her stomach. Yume pulled out her gun and shot at her three time. Amu dodged and aimed at Yume's back. Without looking Yume grabbed Amu's hand and flipped her onto the ground, placing a gun by her head. Yume glared at Rima and I with a look of warning. "Amu I need Akari to help me one last time. I'm sorry, but please help me," she said looking straight into Amu's fearful eyes.

"What are you planning," Amu asked her eyes lost its fear and was replaced with curiosity, "I want to help, but I have to know what it is."

"If you want to know so badly you must be Akari," Yume stated emptily.

"No. You and I both know I won't be in control. I am different when I am her," Amu answered firmly, "No."

"I see no more reason to ask nicely, or ask at all. You will help me by stalling your friends," Yume ordered. Amu winced, but before sound could escape her lips her hair turned curly and black. Her eyes were no longer amber, but the pink of her original hair. Her expression changed to one of not caring, although underneath it is pain.

"Amu," I tested. She looked my way silently.

"Dang it," Rima growled.

"Akari please stall them," Yume ordered. She nodded and transformed with an X-marked Cotton. Yume immediately was forcing everyone's dark emotions to come out and turn their eggs into Xs.

"Rima, lets not fight for once. If you think about it not fighting is a way of fighting," I smiled knowing deep down that this would be the best mood. Rima was silently debating whether she should go along or not, but when she looked into my eyes she must have found something she liked.

"Sure, why not Ikuto. I must admit all this fighting is putting a damper on things."

"Not fighting is going to be harder than you think though. We still need to dodge and if one of us is in danger use nearly any means possible to escape."

"Did you think I wouldn't," Rima smirked.

Amu had her sword appear in her hand and attacked Rima first. "Hahaha Ikuto Amu loves me more than you! She picked me first," Rima giggled as she dodged clear of the weapon. I sweat dropped. Was now really the time to tease me?

"Why don't you two attack me back," Amu asked with anger.

"Why do you care? Do you feel guilty attacking us," I pondered seriously.

"No what are you talking about," Amu blushed.

"You could have gone at me harder with those attacks is what he is saying," Rima smiled softly.

"Fine you two are right! Does that make you happy? Besides right now I'm more Amu than Akari."

"Either way you stalled long enough," Yume said tonelessly. The others stopped fighting and all of us looked up into where the sky was supposed to be. X-eggs hovered above and I could not see one patch of open sky.

"How are we supposed to purify all of these eggs by ourselves," I sighed.

"How far do they even go," Yaya asked as she looked with one hand on her forehead.

"This is just great," Rima muttered and Nagihiko chuckled with nervousness.

"We don't do we Yume," Amu grinned.

"So it seems you have at least caught on to that much of the plan Amu," Yume smiled.

"Yume, Azami, Tobikuma, and Akihiko, please help us purify the eggs," Amu asked.

"Sure, but even still I don't think all of us can save everyone," Azami sighed.

"I would, but as I showed you my existence is made up of bad feelings. I don't have the ability to," Yume answered.

"According to my calculations there should be other people around the world with charas. We are not the only ones," Kairi pushed his glasses up closer to his face.

"It does seem unlikely that we would be the only ones chasing after X-eggs and purifying them," Nagihiko nodded.

"Let's have faith that everyone with the ability to fight off the X-eggs is doing their best. We should start helping them ourselves," Amu said with a look of determination. My cell started to ring making everyone look at their cell phones. I took mine out of my pocket and hit the answer button.

"Oh, hey Utau. I'm kinda busy right no so make it quick," I answered.

"Ikuto have you looked in the sky recently," Utau asked.

"Yeah so you saw that. Can you help us purify the eggs where you are at," I asked.

"I can do even better than that Kukai is with me," Utau answered.

"Yep I have to help my friends as well," I heard Kukai saying in the distance.

"Ok well get to it. I'll talk to you later," I said with a quick click.

"Hopefully that was good news," Rima eyed me.

"Kukai and Utau are going to help from where they are," I said shrugging my shoulders, "Is that good news?"

"The best I've heard so far," Nagi put in after eyeing the stubborn Rima.

**Tadase's POV**

Everyone was ignoring me lately and I could understand a little bit after all the time I had to think, but still I was angry. It was simple really, I had lost sight of myself. I sighed as I looked out my window into the sky. Wait that was odd a minute ago the sky was a dark sky blue, but now it was completely black. Then it hit me.

"Kiseki X-eggs are everywhere in the sky we need to go," I shouted grabbing my coat.

**Saaya's POV**

When I woke up my mother was already gone again. I haven't seen her for a while now. I scrunched up my knees and pulled them closer to my body with my arms. I rested my head on my knees. All of a sudden my heart began to feel worse and I could start to feel the sorrow I had first felt when my dad left my mom and I. He broke our hearts and didn't even care, I don't need him. I wiped my tears and got up out of the bed.

I had an idea where I could find my mom. I was not going to let father keep us apart any longer than he has. It's about time that mother and I let him go to the dust where he belongs. I changed out of my pajamas and dashed out of the house.

**Amu's POV **

As soon as we purified the first batch everything went hectic. X-eggs rained down on us until we were underneath thousands of them suffocating. As more and more eggs pressed down on me I couldn't hold onto the little air I had saved and felt myself starting to go unconcious. I forced my hand against the X-eggs, but I couldn't reach the top. My eyes closed, but just then I felt something shoot past my hand and I grabbed it. I felt the weight of the eggs lightening until I was free and flung into the air.

"Thank God you are safe," Rima sighed and went back to scanning the sea of X-eggs.

"Thanks for pulling me up Rima," I said while searching for any sign of the others. In the far corner of my eye I saw a disturbance and danced across the X-eggs trying to keep my balance. When I reached a hole I looked inside to find Kairi attacking the X-eggs then purifying them in order to find a way out. I changed transformations and transformed with Cotton and threw the mike down to Kairi.

"Kairi hold onto the cord and I'll pull you out," I shouted. He nodded his head and then grabbed on to the rope. I could feel the strain from switching transformations in such short length spans, but if I helped him he could help Rima and I look for the others. I tugged on the rope with all of my strength and slowly I pulled him out of the hole.

"Thanks Amu," Kairi said as he stepped up on top of the eggs.

"No problem, now go look for the others," I wheezed. He curtly nodded his head and then ran off in search of the others. I dug my hands back into the X-eggs about to force myself to stand up and search for the others, but I had the feeling we were running out of time. Standing on the sea of X-eggs I could feel their power and then an idea hit me.

"Cotton undo the transformation," I said firmly. It came undone and I let myself lay flat on my back feeling my own dark emotions coming over me. In order for this to work my emotions needed to be even darker. I started to think about everyone's darkest troubles and every bad thing that had happened to me in an attempt to vanish all of my happy ones from my thoughts. I only struggled to keep one thought. Then complete darkness enveloped me and I could hear the thoughts of all of the eggs we were fighting. It took several moments for me to remember the one thing I had struggled not to forget.

"I order all of you to combine into one big chara," I sent the thought streaming to all of the X-eggs and felt the last of the life drain out of my eyes and into the darkness.

**Azami's POV**

I was so sure I was going to die, when just in time the X-eggs started to leave the space I was in. I sat up and looked around me finding Yaya and Nagihiko only a few yards from me in the same state as me.

"Oh thank God, Yaya is still alive!"

"What happened, why did they leave," I asked confused.

"They must have found a stronger threat," Nagihiko concluded.

"Nagihiko," Rima cried out and raced into his arms.

"Everything is fine now Rima. We need to go see where the X-eggs went to now," Nagihiko said patting her head.

"You should have escaped by yourself are you trying to leave me," Rima said shoving him away from her, but she turned around and held out her hand for him to take.

"Fine it won't happen again. Now let's go see what is going on," Nagihiko said taking her hand.

"I need to find my friends," I said running ahead of them, "Tobikuma, Yume, Akihiko!"

"Ugh who is yelling," Ikuto yawned.

"Oh look it's Ikuto and he's alive," Yaya laughed happily.

"Where is Amu," Ikuto asked.

"Don't know, but if you want you can come with us and search for her," Nagihiko offered. He got up off the ground and joined us in sprinting. We all came to a sudden stop.

"What the heck is that," I asked shouting above a fierce wind.

"So that is where all the X-eggs went. They ended up creating a huge chara," Ikuto sighed.

"Great so we can take it out all at once," I asked.

"It's not that easy this thing is tough," Kairi said followed by Yume and Akihiko.

"Does anybody know where Amu is," Ikuto asked.

"Do you know most of the time a human is needed to keep the X-eggs on the same thoughts and goals," Yume asked bluntly, "Amu probably let the dark emotions wash over her so she could save everyone."

"There is a good possibility of it," Kairi said with a worried look.

"Then all we need to do is purify the whole thing," Utau said appearing along with Kukai.

"When did you two get here," Rima asked.

"The X-eggs left after trying to bury us so we followed them over here," Kukai grinned.

"So it seems we have to help them save Amu," Akihiko said with a bored attitude to Tobikuma.

"Yeah."

I sent out sunflowers everywhere with my purifying powers, while Tobikuma sent out a powerful light along with Akihiko. Utau was singing her cradle song while on Kukai's flying skateboard. Rima and Yaya made sure the chara stayed put using the ducks and rope. Ikuto and Kairi tried attacking it. None of it worked.

"Do you think that with Amu and her power that it's nearly impossible to purify them unless we separate the two," Yaya asked.

"I would say that is an accurate guess," Kairi smiled.

"We need to deplete enough of the eggs to find an opening and snag Amu, but since we can't purify them we might have to break them" I suggested.

"I really dislike smashing those dreams. I used to have to do it all the time since they weren't the embryo," Ikuto sighed, "Don't worry I can stand to do it again and again if it meant saving Amu."

"Good because if we can't distract enough of them long enough we won't be able to reach her," I said.

"We should get going then shouldn't we," Utau sighed impatiently. She switched transformations and used the pitchfork to separate a large chunk of X-eggs from the chara, but quickly they went back and recovered.

**Ikuto's POV**

"I have a better idea! Yaya, Rima, I will be needing both of your assistance," I shouted.

"The rest of us will stall for you guys," Tobikuma said blocking an attack with his ax.

"So what's the plan? It better be good," Rima said angrily to cover up her worry.

" I need you and Yaya to work together. Yaya ordering the ducks to grab on to the rope and plunge as deep as they can into the chara until they disappear. I will be hanging on close after and will handle the rest," I stated.

"Yeah lets try it," Yaya fist pumped. Rima sent out her rope first and was followed by Yaya's ducks grabbing one end of the rope. I grabbed onto it and sped full speed at the collective X-eggs until we crashed right into it, squeezing in the spaces. Shortly after I heard a poof and the ducks were gone, but I still held onto the rope.

"Amu where are you," I shouted. I have to find her. I have to. All of us are going to survive this mess especially Amu. I want to get rid of this constant worry I feel in my heart because of these X-eggs. I want my sister and everyone to have this huge burden and weight lifted from their hearts.

"I-Ik-Ikuto," I heard in a low gasp. I whipped my head in the direction it came from and plunged my hand as deep as I could get it to go. I felt something solid withing the X-eggs, but it wasn't her hand.

"Amu help me out and give me your hand," I shouted as I moved my hand aimlessly trying to find hers. I could feel the X-eggs move around me as something was brushing against them.

"Ugh." I heard a small sound just short of a cry from Amu's direction. I felt her fingertips brush against mine and forced myself even further into the mass of X-eggs until I felt her hand clasp in mine. I tugged on the rope as hard as I could within the cramped space and the weight of the X-eggs all around me. The next thing I knew I was being flung from out of that torture and choking on fresh air with Amu beside me.

"Wow looks like the plan actually worked," Nagihiko said grinning above me. Amu's breathing steadied and she gripped my arm tightly, burying her face in it. Her nails dug into my arm and I could feel liquid reach the surface of my arm.

"Ow! Crap what's wrong Amu," I asked worried. She didn't answer, instead she became limp and her grip loosened.

"Don't worry just a side affect from being absorbed by X-eggs to help create a giant chara," Kairi said checking her forehead with his hand.

"Hurry lets purify this thing before it tries to burry us underneath them again," Rima shouted. Just as I was about to leave Amu grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah, Amu," I said waiting for her to finish.

"I'll help as well," she finished bluntly. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Can you even get up much less than help," I asked, "Besides Amu you already have helped. I'm alive because you sacrificed yourself to the X-eggs in order to collect them into one spot. Everyone is safe because of you."

"But, Ikuto I understand them and they understand me. What if I can get them to stop for a second and make purifying them easier," she asked unwrapping her arms and looking me in the face with a serious expression.

"Can you walk by yourself," I asked eyeing her with a look saying you better not lie. She looked away and pouted.

"Not for long, but I can make it until we purify all of those X-eggs." I sighed. We did need all the help we can get and Amu is the best at purifying eggs out of everyone here.

"Okay, but only if you let me carry you there," I smirked. She blushed bright red, but quickly nodded her head. I guess she figured out my real reason for doing it. Drat. I picked her up bridal style and placed her down on the ground a few feet from the chara.

"Coco," she shouted and they transformed. She stood there silently for a few seconds before grabbing my hand.

"Ikuto, I need your help to purify all of these X-eggs," Amu smiled up at me.

"No problem. I'm always here to help you Amu," I smiled back and kissed her forehead. This time she didn't blush, but her smile widened.

"Nine Lives _PURR_ification," the two off us shouted both in cat transformations. The Humpty key and the Dumpty lock shined brightly blinding everyone. When the light subsided Amu collapsed to her knees and panted. Her transformation came undone as she leaned against me.

"Did it work? I have no more strength whatsoever," she said looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah it worked."

"Good," she mumbled and closed her eyes to rest.

**Amu's POV**

I'm exhausted and don't believe I will be able to move anytime soon, but leaning against Ikuto felt nice. I closed my eyes and rested a bit. When I opened them one bright egg was the only thing left in the sky. "So what has been your plan all this time," Akihiko asked without a care to Yume.

Yume jumped up into the sky and easily caught the embryo. "It's simple my plan benefits Mrs. Yamabuki, Saaya, everyone here, and anyone with a dream. I plan to wish that charas will no longer be needed to protect the dreams of others. Strangers who do not even speak a word to the person they broke the dream of shouldn't be able to have the power to break the dream in the first place."

"Don't you think all of you should be kids and go enjoy the world rather than fight to save others," Yume asked.

"What about you though? Your existence you seem to believe is from bad memories. Would there be some sort of affect if these eggs and charas were to vanish," I asked.

"Probably, if I were to guess it would be my short existence in a human form. I don't know why it happened or how, but I know that I am blessed to have received it," Yume smiled.

"Don't. You. Dare! If you are leaving Yume then you have to take me with you," Saaya glared as she jumped out of a group of bushes.

"Saaya you can't go. I am doing this for the people I love," Yume said looking down at the ground nervously.

"I don't care! Didn't I tell you I can be selfish and want things that I can never have? I may have lost my father, but I refuse to lose you or my mother. In short, I'm going whether you like it or not. Besides I have the feeling the both of us will be back sooner than anyone can guess," Saaya sighed, but smiled.

"You became selfish, but you weren't always so," Yume argued.

"Yeah right, it was milder back when you met me," Saaya said walking over and grabbing Yume's hand.

"You're cuter when you're happy, that's why you haven't been able to be popular," Yume said laughing.

"Sh-Shut up I gave up on the being popular a while back now," Saaya blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide it.

"Won't your mother be sad if you leave," Yume asked breaking the happy delusion.

"Of course she will, but as I told you we will be coming back. Besides her and I are stronger than you give us credit for," Saaya smiled sadly.

"That's true my Saaya and I can handle being apart for some time. Anyway I expect both of my daughters to come back. You two better stay safe and come and visit me," Mrs. Yamabuki said hugging both of her daughters.

"Mom where have you been all this time," Saaya sobbed.

"I'm sorry Saaya for making you worried. I was working on this photo album," Mrs. Yamabuki said and handed it to Saaya.

"I promise that the two of us will find a way to come back," Yume smiled and hugged Mrs. Yamabuki.

"Good I trust you two to come back in one piece. Take the photo album with you, I have another copy," Mrs. Yamabuki said her eyes tearing up. The embryo glowed.

"Looks like it's time to go," Yume said squeezing Saaya's hand lightly.

"Bye mommy! Don't you stay lonely for too long. If the right man comes along you should get married," Saaya grinned.

"See you later mother," Yume said and with that they vanished with the light of the embryo as well as the charas and eggs.

"Bye Coco, Cotton, Sue, Ran, and Miki," I whispered sadly. Ikuto squeezed my shoulder lightly and stared up in the sky with me silently.

"Is it really over," Yaya asked quietly.

"Seems so," Kairi answered, "Seems so."

"I'll miss this, but it does feel nice to move on," Utau said holding Kukai's hand.

"Yeah all of us met because of our charas," Kukai said.

"Our journey isn't nearly over," I grinned resting my head against Ikuto's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say it's just the beginning nor would I say it is the end," Ikuto chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the top of my head.

Yaya and Kairi looked at each other and grinned. "It's now."

**Finally finished this chapter everyone! Uwah it is so sad that this is almost over. Anyway I kept my promise this is a long chapter and whenever I thought I was close to finishing I was wrong. Yah I am glad to be able to post this up.**

**Words: 6,674**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for keeping up with this story and remember we still have one more chapter to go!**


	31. Chapter 31: News to the Newscaster

**Hey everyone it is the last chapter! I have had a great time with everyone and getting to know those of you who reviewed. Please enjoy.**

_**News to the Newscaster**_

"Tomorrow it will be partly sunny with a chance of clouds; however, it will not rain. The rest of the week seems like it's going to be sunny so remember to use some suntan lotion."

"Thanks for the weather forecast Ichiro. Next up is our one on one interview with Utau that you can't get anywhere else on her new album," the anchor says.

"Hello I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm here with the famous singer Utau to talk about her new album," I said into the camera with Utau beside me. So Utau can you explain to us how you came up with the title _Standing Up_," I asked as we took a seat opposite of each other.

"Well you see Amu, my longtime boyfriend and I always argue about this one topic and neither of us have ever budged. I get so frustrated and I know he does as well, but the thing is we both stand up for what we believe in and we both respect that about each other," Utau answered with a pout, "If only he could agree with me though."

I laughed, "I know right?"

"Oh well, how is Kukai I haven't seen him in a while ever since he has joined that famous soccer team in England. He has become quite popular Utau I wouldn't leave him on a lose leash if I were you," I joked.

"I have to agree Amu some girls are getting pretty daring, as if they could take my man away. Kukai is doing fine he always fits in with almost anybody and he has been scoring some important goals for the team," Utau smiled.

"Okay now I have to ask for the fans out there. They have been sending me emails asking me to ask you when you and Kukai plan to get married," I asked watching her reaction closely.

"Well Amu, why would I know when? I am the girl and I'm waiting for him to propose. All I know is that if he cheats on me with some bimbo in England I will kill him," Utau said her eyes lighting on fire.

"Okay so last question what song did you enjoy writing the most on this album?"

"Oh that one is easy. To many it may come as a surprise, but my favorite isn't _Standing Up_ it is _Linking Hearts_ for anyone who is having a hard time of being sure if things are working out right," Utau said, "Okay Amu that may have been your last question, but the producer of this news station gave me some questions to ask you."

"W-What? I'm not famous," I blushed.

"Ugh yes you are. You won the most liked reporter of the year Amu, congratulations," Utau said pulling the trophy out of her bag, "Do you have any idea why you were picked?"

"I don't know maybe people enjoy my jokes," I asked.

"Well that may be a part of it, but it is because of how honest you are with everyone and you seem to really care about every topic you cover," Utau said messing up the top of my hair.

I patted my hair down, "I'm just doing my job, but I appreciate all of you who voted for me and am honored to take the trophy," I said and bowed.

"Wait we have one more question. I had to squeeze it out from him, but I heard my brother proposed to you last night and you said yes! A lot of the famous people you have interviewed have been calling me to see if they can get invited to your wedding and some fans want to see some of your wedding on the news," Utau squealed.

"I can't do that it's too embarrassing," I blushed.

"Amu how can you let your fans down they voted for you not only do you win a trophy, but a raise as well," Utau whined, "Besides I can't wait to be sister in-laws."

"Ok, but only if we do a poll and it reaches 80% or higher for wanting to see part of the wedding," Amu pouted.

"You heard her folks so get prepared for voting. We will have the poll set up tomorrow morning so vote to your heart's content," Utau grinned, "See you next time."

"And we are off air," my camera man said and the light on the camera went off.

"Utau I know when Kukai and your wedding takes place it will be on the news, but that doesn't mean mine needs to be on the news," I sighed. My job was to make the viewer's happy even if it went into my personal life a little.

"Well at least you are getting married. Kukai still hasn't proposed," Utau pouted.

"That may be true, but I know he will," I said grabbing my bag and coat.

"You're right Amu I should wait a little longer," Utau sighed, "See you later."

I got into my car and drove to my apartment where Ikuto had broken into through an unlocked window. "Hey Ikuto, how did the movie sound track recording go," I asked as I set my things in their proper places.

"Good. Hey I watched the news," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Yeah you did huh? Well just thinking about it tires me out," I sighed dropping lazily onto the couch.

"Awe you're not looking forward to marrying me," he pouted.

"Stop teasing me Ikuto; of course I'm glad to be marrying you. I just don't want a big or public wedding," I said kissing his cheek.

"I know sorry I spilled some information to Utau. You know you didn't have to agree with putting it on the news," he said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"No I couldn't. Entertaining and making the viewer's happy is what I am paid to do. As Utau says it I'm popular, though how popular can a news reporter be," I asked leaning against Ikuto. My cell phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to pick it up," Ikuto asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"I already know who it is," I groaned, "She records the news and watches it at the same time every day and is bound to get angry at me for not telling her before the Utau spread the news."

"I'll handle this," Ikuto smirked and answered my phone, "Hey Rima what's going on?"

"How could everyone else know about Amu being engaged, but me? Where is Amu I need to talk with her," Rima growled angrily. Clearly Ikuto had pressed the speaker button.

"Look Rima if you want to blame anyone you should blame me for telling Utau before Amu had the chance to tell everyone," Ikuto sighed.

"Rima I have a more important matter to discuss with you," I said as I stood beside Ikuto, "My wedding isn't until spring when the cherry blossoms bloom and fall, but will you be my maid of honor?" That stopped her dead cold in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes I would love to! I can't believe it! Nagi Amu chose me to be her maid of honor," Rima squealed exited and surprised.

"Are we even then," I asked smiling at her response.

"I still demand another interview on your news station by you of course about my new comedy movie I am staring in, but otherwise yes we are even," Rima said acting entitled.

"Well Amu you sure made Rima's day thanks for the surprise," Nagihiko laughed as he took the phone from Rima.

"No problem. I'm glad that Rima's happy," I offered.

"Well then talk to you later," Nagihiko said and then hanged up.

"You do not know what you're getting yourself into do you? Utau is going to be pouting for months when she hears she's not the maid of honor," Ikuto chuckled.

"It was a tough call, but I was friends with Rima first and I knew how much she wanted the spot so I kind of gave in," I said grinning.

"I wish I could stay longer, but tonight I have a family dinner my parents are throwing. Besides I want to tell them the good news before Utau does," Ikuto grinned and pecked me on the lips.

"That's fine with me. Yaya said she wanted to go shopping at the mall with me anyway," I said kissing him on his cheek again.

"Well I'm off," Ikuto said giving me his casual wave before shutting the door and getting in his car to leave. I picked up my cell phone and called Yaya.

"Hello Yaya, I was wondering if you are still up to going to the mall with me," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bored right now since Kairi got called into work the late shift for the police tonight," Yaya sighed, "Oh congratulations I heard about your engagement!"

"Thanks Yaya. You will be a bridesmaid right," I asked.

"Of course, besides who else is going to put up with Rima's bragging about being the maid of honor," Yaya giggled.

"Good question, because I sure as hell know it isn't going to be Utau," I sighed.

"True," Yaya said in a light tone.

"So should I pick you up or should we meet each other at the mall," I asked.

"I'll meet you there. See you at the usual spot," Yaya asked.

"Of course, see you soon," I said before hanging up and getting my purse. I unlocked the car and hopped in not sure what I planned on looking at when I get to the mall. I backed out of my driveway and headed toward the mall humming tunes on the radio until I came to a halt. I turned off the car and made sure it locked before entering into the mall.

"Hey Amu," Yaya waved, " So I was thinking that once Ikuto and you have children you should leave them at my daycare when they are old enough and I can give you two a discount."

"I'll keep that in mind," I answered, "So are you looking for something in particular today?"

"Well I wanted to get a new pair of boots that match that black dress Kairi got me for my birthday," Yaya said, "What about you? Anything you have in mind?"

"Actually I just thought of something," I grinned, "Let's go find you some boots first though!" It took us five stores to find a pair of boots that Yaya fell in love with and it took me one store to find what I was looking for.

"Saaya you still can't park the car properly," a light brown haired girl eyed a red haired girl with disappointment.

I can't be good at everything, Yume," the red haired Saaya pouted.

"Figures that the one thing you lack any decent qualities in is driving," the light brown haired Yume sighed. They walked away from us and into the mall bickering.

"An odd group those two are huh," Yaya asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but they seem nice enough," I said shrugging my shoulders and placing my bag from the mall into the trunk.

"Well I have to get going otherwise Kairi might worry if I don't answer the home phone," Yaya sighed, "He believes that one of those guy's he is always looking for is going to come after me."

"Awe that just means he loves you," I smiled softly, "See you later Yaya, have fun with the kids!"

"So how is the poll going," I asked as I walked into the studio the next morning.

"As of now 83% want to see the wedding mostly because of your fiancé being famous and partially because of your personality," my boss said giving me a professional business smile.

"Ugh if only my fiancé wasn't so famous," I sighed.

"Hey I'll marry your fiancé if you don't want to," a co-worker said, "He's hot and rich!"

"Haha, you better keep your hands off my husband," I said playfully with a brisk undertone.

"Fiancé," she chuckled. Oh she was pushing the boundary I thought sinisterly. I went into my office and answered emails from fellow co-workers about where they could find the directions to the sites we were visiting today and the location of the equipment. Just as it was time to head out to my first location I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door to find Azami and Tobikuma with a small bouquet of white and yellow flowers.

"Oh hey, what are the newlyweds doing here," I asked with a smile.

"Well even though Azami's little brother is in middle school she still refuses to leave to go on our honeymoon unless you can babysit him for a week," Tobikuma sighed, "What can I do? I love Azami."

"I don't mind babysitting your little brother, besides he is so well mannered like his older sister," I teased, but we all knew it is true.

"Thank you and since I know you will refuse to be paid for your work consider your wedding flowers free of cost," Azami grinned.

"I can't do that those flowers cost a lot of money and—," I started.

"Amu its fine Azami's flower shop has been booming lately so she has loads to spare. The only bad part is that I'm the manual labor and I'm about dead tired," Tobikuma smiled.

"I see well then maybe you should expand and hire more workers," I advised.

"Yeah were thinking about that," Azami smiled, "Oh Tobikuma we will be late for the plane if we don't leave now!"

"Bye Amu and thanks," Tobikuma said as they left the room. I hope I'm not always this busy. I left my office and walked out to the news car where my team was waiting for me.

"Hey Amu just in time," Kiro the designated driver—although none of us were ever drunk on the job—said and drove out of the parking lot.

"So today there has been a little change to the plan," Rin said looking at me. She was our editor of our tapes and sometimes had to work with them live.

"What changed," I asked.

"The boss wants us to start out with good news as well as end with good news," Kiro answered.

"That's fine with me, but we only had one take to work on for today. Did she find something else to start the news off with," I asked.

"Yeah she found a good story first and then changed the plan," Rin nodded.

"So what is this story on and where are we going," I asked not understanding how I could report on anything I didn't know about a head of time so that I could have my facts straight.

"We are going to talk to the people at their house," Kiro said.

"Oh yah, looks like we are here," Rin said hopping out of the car to stretch her legs.

"Okay let's test the camera out," my camera man said as he turned it on and pointed it at me.

"Whose house is this anyways? Who are we interviewing," I asked as I looked up in awe at the house in front of me. The house was a one story building with a cream color and river rocks decorating the bottom of the house. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and before I could turn around I received an answer.

"It's our house if you like it," Ikuto said loosening his grip so I could turn around to face him.

"Oh God Ikuto, it's beautiful of course I like it," I said as tears fell to my cheeks, "This is the third best thing that has ever happened to me as of yet."

"Oh yeah what are the first and second best things," Ikuto asked curious and brushed aways my tears with his finger.

"Second best is the day we met and first is the proposal," I smiled. Ikuto smiled back just as warmly if not more. Then he kissed me.

"Hey did you get all of that," Rin asked my camera man.

"Yep."

"Let's get out of here before Amu kills us," Kiro said as the others scrambled to the car, while I was frozen in shock.

"Wait this isn't the happy story they were talking about is it," I asked Ikuto with a look of horror.

"I think it is," he smirked. My cheeks went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Get back here you traitors," I shouted and raced after the car until I lost sight of it.

"Amu lets go and check the inside of the house out," Ikuto said hugging me from behind.

"Sure, but I would rather spend that time checking you out," I grinned and looked up at him. His chin was on top my head.

"Oh is that so," Ikuto purred.

"Yeah in this outfit," I said laughing as I placed on blue cat ears and a tail on him. I had bought this at the mall with Yaya and she had hard time breathing from all of her laughing.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Ikuto whined and I pecked him on the lips.

"I know," I smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the house.

**The End**

**Please review and tell me about how you liked or disliked the ending. Also if you enjoyed reading this fanfic and haven't already feel free to check out some of my other fanfics. Thanks for reading and sticking with me to the end! (_ _)**

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed and to all of you who made it to the end, but one end leads to another beginning. **

**:D Review please. I want to know your last thoughts on the fanfic.**


End file.
